Canción del Sinsonte
by Purple Romy
Summary: SPOILERS El nuevo compromiso de Sansa Stark es sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero mientras se acerca el momento oportuno, la joven tiene que ganarse el afecto de "Harry el Heredero" como Alayne Piedra, una bastarda. Lo que podría parecer fácil no lo será tanto si no es capaz de madurar y seducir a un hombre. Por supuesto, Petyr no dejaría que algo así estropease el plan.
1. Capítulo I Alayne

**ALAYNE**

Cerró el baúl tras varios minutos de rebuscar inútilmente entre la ropa. No había traído nada de Nido de Águilas que fuera lo bastante bonito. La ropa de su tía, al menos aquella que no le iba demasiado holgada, era ostentosa para una bastarda, aunque fuera la hija natural del Lord Protector. Todo lo que se había atrevido a traer era de colores apagados, nada del rojo o el azul de los Tully, ni los colores de los Arryn. Quería ganarse a Ser Hardyng, pero no por ello podía hacer enfadar o sospechar a otros señores. No había llevado nada intermedio con lo que verse más bonita, pero sin llevar telas ricas o joyas. Tenía el sinsonte esmaltado que le había regalado Petyr, y poco más. Pero necesitaba causar una buena primera impresión.

"Si me ve así sólo le voy a parecer una niña corriente". Por mucho que otros la siguieran elogiando no conseguía acostumbrarse a verse sin su melena cobriza. Se preguntaba a veces si no lo harían sólo por ser corteses, dado que era la querida hija de Lord Baelish. Ella misma se esforzaba siempre por agradar con observaciones de esa clase a los demás.

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo por tercera vez trató de convencerse de que seguía siendo bonita. Los ojos azules de su madre seguían estando allí, y los nervios de los preparativos le habían teñido las mejillas de un suave tono rosado. La ropa no era la que solía llevar en Invernalia o en Desembarco del Rey, cierto, ni siquiera se parecía a los anchos vestidos de su tía Lysa. Al final había optado por un vestido de lana de color tostado, con las mangas largas, el cuello ligeramente abierto y unos bordados con motivos florales en los remates, de color blanco. Encima, un jubón algo más oscuro de tono que el vestido le marcaba la silueta. Lo único que podía hacer para terminar era arreglarse el pelo. Cuando volviera a subir Gretchel le pediría que se lo trenzara, y con algo de suerte los elogios de Harrold serían sinceros.

Oyó subir a la anciana por las escaleras mientras se terminaba de colocar el broche del sinsonte. Se sentó ante el espejo y la dejó hacer, hasta que tuvo el pelo recogido en varias trenzas entrelazadas en un alto moño. Se sonrió para darse ánimos y salió a buscar a Robalito, que estaría desayunando con sus criados, en sus aposentos. No estaba lejos, porque muchas noches se despertaba y tenían que llamar a Alayne para que el pequeño señor durmiera. Lady Myranda tuvo que asumir que no podría dormir con ella tanto como había esperado, y Alayne se despidió de la comodidad de sus habitaciones para instalarse en una propia, mucho más pequeña y algo peor ventilada.

Aquella mañana, para variar, Robalito no había querido probar el desayuno.

-¡Alayne! ¡Quieren darme gachas! ¡Y yo quiero pasteles de limón!-uno de los criados sostenía el cuenco delante de Robert, seguramente para evitar que el niño lo cogiera y lo arrojase contra algo o alguien.

-¿Y no os hacen caso? ¿A qué se debe?

-Mi señora, no hay limones-contestó el muchacho del cuenco, consternado-. Hemos mandado traer, pero en las cocinas aún no han recibido.

-¿Has oído, Robalito?-Alayne tomó el cuenco de manos del criado se sentó al lado del pequeño-habrá pasteles de limón muy pronto, sólo tienes que esperar.

-Yo los quiero ahora, ¡que vayan a buscar limones!

-No pueden ir a buscar limones porque está nevando. Además, si no hay gachas no hay pasteles-acercó la cuchara a su boca con una sonrisa.

Repetir aquello todos los días era agotador. Ninguno de sus hermanos había sido nunca tan testarudo, ni siquiera Rickon.

-¡No!

Robert apartó el rostro y dio un manotazo a la cuchara con las gachas, que salió volando y derribó una de las velas del candelabro de la esquina. Por suerte, estaba apagada. Alayne se levantó para coger otra cuchara de la mesa y miró a su prometido haciendo un puchero.

-Eso no ha estado nada bien, Robalito.

-No tengo por qué comer lo que no quiero, los demás me tienen que obedecer.

-Claro que sí, y lo hacen, pero no pueden traer los limones más deprisa. Si eres bueno y te comes el desayuno, te prometo que te traeré algo rico de la cocina. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué cosa?-Robert la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Una sorpresa. Algo muy rico muy rico muy rico-aún no tenía ni idea de qué le iba a traer, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

-Sorpresa no. Quiero un pastel. Con miel. Con miel y... ¿almenas?

-¿Almendras, mi señor?

-¡Con miel y almendras!-Declaró el pequeño con tono muy serio.

-¡Qué bueno! Muy bien, iré en cuanto acabes de comer todo lo que te digan.

Esa parte del trato no parecía gustarle tanto, pero asintió con la cabeza y dejó que otra de las criadas se acercase y le ofreciera una copa con zumo. Habían conseguido traer unas pocas frutas para que Robert se mantuviera fuerte y no se acatarrara de momento. El maestre insistía en que le dieran un poco todas las mañanas, pero el sabor ácido no le gustaba nada y se negaba a tomarlo. Intentar endulzarlo no daba buen resultado, así que dejaban que Alayne lo chantajeara.

En la cocina estaban bastante atareados con los preparativos para la comida, pero aún así Alayne consiguió que le dieran el trozo de pastel para Robert. Llevaba nueces en vez de almendras, pero si no sabía ni pronunciar el nombre del fruto seguramente no se daría cuenta.

Las Puertas de la Luna eran mucho más interesantes que el Nido de Águilas. Había gente yendo y viniendo a todas horas, un mercado, un patio de armas donde entrenaban los caballeros, y cada cierto tiempo llegaban viajeros, generalmente mercaderes, con noticias sobre la guerra. Estaba bien saber que al menos ya no estaban tan aislados del mundo, que si las cosas se torcían podría intentar escapar. Algunas noches soñaba que salía a escondidas al otro lado de la muralla. Pasaba ante los guardias como si fuera invisible, unos guardias rígidos que más parecían estatuas que seres humanos. No había nadie más en las calles, nadie le preguntaba adónde iba ni intentaba detenerla. Pero cuando por fin se encontraba al otro lado se quedaba paralizada, y no sabía hacia dónde ir. De repente recordaba todo lo que había oído sobre las tribus de las montañas, le invadía el pánico y trataba de volver sobre sus pasos, pero el rastrillo estaba bajado y nadie salía a abrirle la puerta. Se destrozaba las manos intentando escalar los muros, después empezaban los aullidos de los lobos, y por último se despertaba empapada de sudor. No podía escapar de allí. Era mejor que Nido de Águilas, pero era un nido, y ella no era más que un polluelo que no duraría ni dos días más allá de él. Más tarde o más temprano la matarían, como a sus hermanos. Como a su madre.

-¡Buenos días!

La voz de Lady Myranda la sobresaltó, y casi se le cayó el pastelito de Robert al suelo.

-Buenos días, mi señora.

-Se dice "buenos días, Randa".

-Buenos días, Randa.

La joven llevaba un vestido precioso, color melocotón, con brocados y delicados pliegues al final de las mangas y la falda. Llevaba los bucles castaños sueltos, y su perfume olía a flores. A su lado, Sansa se sentía como si llevara puesto un saco viejo.

-Mucho mejor-le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miró el pastel-¡Oh! ¿Es para Robalito?

-Sí, si se ha terminado el desayuno.

-Me alegro de que así sea, nos lo podremos comer nosotras-viendo las curvas del cuerpo de la chica, Alayne estaba segura de que lo decía en serio-. ¿Qué tal has dormido? ¡Ha hecho un viento horrible esta noche! Se abrieron las ventanas de madrugada y se llenó todo de nieve.

Sí que había hecho viento. Conciliar el sueño en las montañas no era fácil. El frío se colaba por donde podía y después recorría los pasillos silbando y aullando, haciendo crujir la madera, apagando luces y derribando a veces escudos u otros artilugios que despertaban a todos los que estuvieran cerca. La habitación de Alayne sólo tenía un pequeño ventanuco que de momento cerraba bien, y se accedía por unas escaleras de caracol, así que por lo menos no lo notaba tanto.

-¿Habéis conseguido arreglarlas?

-Sí, pero el suelo sigue húmedo y hace un frío que pela. Esta mañana una de mis damas se ha resbalado y casi se da contra un baúl. Están todas tontas perdidas por la llegada de Ser Harrold-dijo el nombre con un retintín más que evidente; aún estaba resentida con el caballero por haberla rechazado-. Las quiero mucho, pero son unas gallinas cluecas. Como se arrimen mucho, lo único que conseguirán será un bonito bastardo. Seguro que alguna está deseando, pero yo personalmente no querría tener uno ni muerta. -De repente se quedó en silencio y miró a Alayne, como si analizase lo que acababa de decir-. No me malinterpretes, quiero decir, tú y Mya sois bastardas y ya ves, ¡os va muy bien! Pero en general tener un hijo natural es complicado, especialmente para las madres. No sabes si el otro se va a hacer responsable de la parte que le toca, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-Sí, Randa, no te preocupes-Alayne le sonrió para que entendiera que no se había sentido ofendida por el comentario; a Sansa Stark tampoco le habían gustado nunca los bastardos.

Dejaron a Robalito con su pastel, para que se lo comiera cuando terminase la otra mitad de las gachas, y Lady Myranda decidió que irían a ver a los caballeros que entrenaban en el patio. La fortaleza estaba en ebullición preparando la llegada de los Waynwood, pero especialmente la de Ser Harrold. Aunque a Sansa le había costado una larga lección de heráldica comprender por qué le llamaban "Harry el Heredero" la gente de las Puertas era plenamente consciente de que quien llegaba era el futuro heredero de Robert, y se preparaban para darle una cálida bienvenida. Como bien había señalado Myranda, las muchachas jóvenes eran las más entusiasmadas. Alayne no le había contado nada acerca de sus intenciones, en primer lugar por seguir el consejo de Petyr y no confiar tanto en ella, y en segundo lugar porque no quería que se enfadase o que la llamase "gallina clueca". Una lástima, porque Randa era lo más parecido a una amiga que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no estaba segura de hasta qué punto era amiga de Alayne, y mucho menos de si sería amiga de Sansa.

-Mañana habrá que coger sitio para poder venir al patio-suspiró Lady Royce-. ¿Qué te apuestas? No sé si venir. Me apetece estar por si alguien consigue derrotar a nuestro galante Harry, pero será un agobio.

-También puede ser divertido-se le escapó, pensando que debería estar cerca de Harry siempre que le fuera posible.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es esto? Así que debajo de esa carita de niña buena, en el fondo, te apetece ver a jóvenes caballeros sudorosos batiéndose en duelo, ¿eh?-le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva que incomodó a Alayne y a continuación le tomó las manos y se echó a reír-. A mí también. ¡Mañana vendremos temprano para verlos! Pero no pienso apoyar a Harry, por lo que me han dicho ese chaval necesita una buena dosis de humildad.

Seguramente tenía razón. En su imaginación, Ser Harrold era un caballero alto, de espalda ancha y facciones armoniosas, con una hermosa melena rubia y profundos ojos azules, y una sonrisa encantadora. La llenaba de elogios nada más conocerla y después, a solas, le declaraba su amor con un beso en el dorso de la mano y una rosa roja. Pero ya se había dado de bruces contra el duro yunque de la realidad las suficientes veces para saber que eso sólo iba a pasar en sus sueños más absurdos. No habría beso dulce, no habría flor, quizá no habría elogios, y de haberlos en el fondo sólo los diría para ser cortés o para conseguir verla desnuda algún día. Por un lado el plan de Petyr la hacía sentir de nuevo como si su vida fuera una canción a punto de comenzar, pero por otro tenía miedo de lo que pudiera salir mal, y se preguntaba si en realidad Harry no sería como Joffrey. No quería tropezar otra vez con la misma piedra.

La mayoría de los que se entrenaban en el patio en aquel momento eran escuderos, a juzgar por su edad. Sólo uno de ellos tenía algo de pelusa en la barbilla, y los golpes que se asestaban eran enérgicos pero poco limpios. Aún se movían con torpeza. Robert debería salir algún día a entrenar, al menos para ir aprendiendo movimientos básicos, pero sólo conseguiría magulladuras y alguna burla cruel. Eran demasiadas las cosas que Robalito debería estar haciendo a su edad. Pensar que aquel niño podría llegar a ser algún día el Señor del Nido de Águilas era tan ridículo como esperar a que Cersei Lannister empezara a repartir limosna por el Nido de Pulgas. La gente necesitaba depositar su confianza en otra persona.

-Mis señoras-uno de los guardias que había bajado de Nido de Águilas los primeros días del descenso se presentó ante ellas-. Lady Myranda, vuestro padre me ha pedido que os acompañe a las puertas, os está esperando. Lady Alayne, el Lord Protector desea veros antes de que lleguen los invitados. ¿Deseáis que os acompañe alguien?

-No es necesario, pero os lo agradezco. ¿En la torre oeste? -El guardia asintió-. Nos vemos después, mi señora.

-Randa-replicó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Nos vemos.

Los vio alejarse durante unos instantes antes de ir en dirección a la torre. Si el padre de Myranda estaba ya en las puertas no podía faltar mucho para que llegasen todos, así que se dio prisa en subir hasta la sala donde Meñique recibía a las visitas. Llamó antes de entrar y al no obtener respuesta empujó la puerta para asegurarse de que no interrumpía nada. Petyr estaba absorto en la lectura de unos papeles, le hizo un gesto para que se cerrara la puerta y se acercase y tardó un momento en levantar la vista.

-Buenos días, Alayne-sonrió, mirándola con ojos de Meñique.

-Buenos días, padre.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenos días?

Aquello la hizo tensarse, pero se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, esperando que lo dejara estar así y pasasen a hablar del tema por el que la había llamado. Pero él había visto venir el gesto y cuando quiso apartarse la sujetó por la muñeca y, levantándole el mentón con la otra mano, depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Entonces la soltó.

-Estás preciosa-dijo, extendiéndole los brazos y examinando la ropa con aprobación-es sencillo, pero te queda bien.

-Gracias...-musitó, intentando creer sus palabras y diciéndose que todo iba a salir bien.

-Te noto nerviosa.

Volvió a sentarse y se palmeó la rodilla para indicarle que se sentara sobre él.

-No es... nada. Estoy bien.

-Algo de nerviosismo es natural, y el rubor te da un aspecto encantador, cariño, pero hoy no tienes que perder la calma. Cuando te des cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer te darás cuenta de que en el fondo es lo más fácil del mundo. Confía en mí.

"Confía en él" se dijo Sansa, sin saber cómo tomarse aquello.

-¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo?-inquirió.

-Necesitaba ver si estabas lista, pero por supuesto era imposible que pudieras decepcionarme-le acarició el pelo sobre la oreja y continuó hablando con una media sonrisa-. Además, tenía que comentarte algo antes de que vayamos. Verás, nuestro Harry es un muchacho que ya viene sobrado en amores, o eso cree él. Tienes que ser precavida. Primero tienes que gustarle, y eso es lo fácil. Pero después las cosas pueden complicarse, y quiero que mantengas la cabeza fría. Seré claro: no te dejes camelar fácilmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de los Waynwood. Lord Baelish la tomó de la mano y se incorporaron.

-Lo hablaremos esta noche. Ahora sé tú misma y todo saldrá bien-dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y recolocándose el jubón.

Sansa asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, aún más insegura que antes.

Justo cuando iban a salir, él se dio la vuelta, y la besó en la frente. Aquella vez había sido tan inesperado que sintió que se le encendían las mejillas de nuevo.

-Así. Perfecta.


	2. Capítulo II Petyr

**PETYR**

La nieve había caído durante la noche, y el cielo había quedado despejado. El viento soplaba con fuerza, como era normal a esa altura de la montaña, pero tras los muros de la fortaleza apenas agitaba algo las capas de caballeros, nobles damas y señores. Todo el mundo había salido a recibir a Lady Waynwood, sus hijos y su pupilo. Incluso Robalito se encontraba allí, con cara de haber sido sacado a la fuerza de sus habitaciones y flanqueado por dos guardias. Llevaba ropa gruesa de color azul oscuro, de luto, con el águila de los Arryn bordada sobre el pecho. Una hermosa capa con forro de piel caía pesada tras él, demasiado grande para el cuerpecito enclenque de su dueño. Se habían situado ante la gran puerta de la muralla, que esperaba abierta a que los recién llegados terminasen el ascenso. Robert se había colocado a su derecha, mientras que a su izquierda, en orden, estaban Alayne, Lord Nestor Royce, su hijo Albar, y Lady Myranda. Tras ellos aguardaban los demás, siendo el único que destacaba el capitán de la guardia, Ser Marwyn. Éste se encontraba entre ellos y la puerta, para controlar a la vez a los hombres que tenía apostados en la muralla y a los que escoltaban a Lord Robert. Pronto vieron aparecer la yegua castaña de Lady Anya, seguida de cerca por sendos caballos negros. El hijo pequeño iba más atrás, y junto a él cabalgaba un muchacho alto y rubio. Cerraban la marcha un pequeño séquito de escuderos, guardias y criados con dos carromatos. Debían haber previsto que su llegada causaría expectación, pues sólo el hijo mayor llevaba puesta parte de la armadura. Los demás fluyeron bajo el rastrillo como un río de esmeraldas, lo cual hizo que Ser Harrold destacase aún más. Él llevaba los colores de su propia casa, blanco y rojo, cosa que a Petyr le resultó bastante peculiar en un pupilo. Se adelantó para ayudar a desmontar a Lady Waynwood y la recibió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Mi señora, os damos la bienvenida a las Puertas de la Luna. Espero que hayáis tenido un viaje agradable.

-Mi señor-respondió ella, con una breve reverencia-. Como siempre, cansado, pero por suerte no ha habido contratiempos.

Los demás comenzaron a desmontar tras ella y dejaron las riendas de sus caballos a varios mozos de cuadra. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y comenzaron las presentaciones, los saludos y los aburridos comentarios de cortesía. Ser Robert se comportó bastante bien, siguiendo estrictamente el protocolo que le habían enseñado, y Alayne sonrió y elogió a todos los hijos de los Waynwood. El momento clave llegó cuando Ser Harrold se aproximó para presentar sus respetos ante el Lord Protector. El joven llevaba la hermosa melena rubia suelta, enmarcando un rostro inmaculado en el que destacaban unos grandes ojos azules, claros como el cielo que se extendía sobre el Nido de Águilas. No cabía duda de por qué todo el mundo parecía tan encantado con aquel "Joven Halcón": era tan perfecto que habría podido rivalizar con Ser Loras a su edad. Ni siquiera parecía haber sudado por el camino a las Puertas. A sus dieciséis años acababan de nombrarlo caballero, así que estaba en el momento ideal para creerse ya un hombre. De hecho, era bastante alto para su edad.

Vio de reojo que Sansa se recolocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y clavaba la mirada en el suelo, y no pudo menos que sonreír. Aquello prometía ser entretenido.

-Ser Hardyng-lo saludó, todo simpatía-. Es un honor que hayáis decidido venir. Me preocupaba que estuvierais cansado de ganar torneos.

-No podría negarme, mi señor. -respondió riendo, complacido.

"Claro que no podías negarte" pensó Petyr, que había acordado todo con su mentora hacía varias semanas. Iban a celebrar otro pequeño torneo; en realidad dos, uno para caballeros y otro para escuderos, como parte del recibimiento. No atraería a mucha gente de los alrededores, o al menos eso esperaban, porque las provisiones que llegaban hasta allí eran escasas. Harry había ganado hacía poco un torneo de escuderos, y estaría encantado de sumar otra victoria. Aparte, estaba seguro de que Anya le había contado todo lo de la propuesta de matrimonio.

-El honor es mío-continuó-y podéis llamarme Harrold, si a mi señor le parece bien.

-Por supuesto. Ser Harrold, permitidme que os presente a mi querida hija. Alayne, cariño, te presento al pupilo de Lady Waynwood, Ser Harrold Hardyn.

Sansa se aproximó y levantó la vista como si le costara esfuerzo, pero tenía preparada la más encantadora de las sonrisas. Saludó al caballero con una reverencia.

-Encantada de conoceros, Ser.

-El placer es mío, mi señora. Había oído hablar de vos, pero he de decir que las palabras no os hacen justicia-dijo, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo de una manera que a Meñique no le terminó de gustar.

-Mi señor es demasiado amable-contestó, desviando un instante la mirada-. Espero que disfrutéis de una estancia agradable.

-Estoy seguro de que así será.

La tomó de la mano y la besó en el dorso, para a continuación despedirse del Lord Protector y continuar saludando a Lord Royce y a sus hijos. Seguramente tendría que presentar alguna clase de disculpa por haber rechazado su oferta de matrimonio con su hija. Alayne siguió al muchacho con la mirada y a continuación se volvió hacia él, como buscando su aprobación. Le sonrió para darle a entender que había ido bien y le puso una mano en el hombro. Estaba claro que al rubiales le gustaba su posible prometida, pero tenía un aire de autosuficiencia que superaba lo peligroso. "Sólo ha visto un trocito de pastel esperando que se lo coman" reflexionó. Esperaba que algo así pudiera suceder. "No está interesado en comprometerse, y si no la ha rechazado todavía es porque quería verla. La ha visto: es demasiado bonita, demasiado inocente, demasiado fácil". Aquello sería mucho más sencillo si contara con Sansa Stark. La heredera de Invernalia no habría tenido nada que perder, pero no podían arriesgarse a desvelar la identidad de la pequeña todavía. En cambio, la hija bastarda del Lord Protector... Harry sentía que tenía la sartén por el mango, y que el compromiso era lo que él, como padre y como señor, necesitaba para mantener parte de su poder actual cuando muriese Robalito. Los Señores Recusadores se pondrían de su parte sin dudarlo llegado el caso, así que no tenía por qué casarse con su hija.

Por suerte, estaban jugando en un terreno en el que él tenía mucha, mucha más experiencia. "Vaya, y yo que temía que esto pudiera volverse aburrido. Mucho mejor".

La comida transcurrió apaciblemente, amenizada por la música de uno de los tres nuevos bardos que habían venido a sustituir a Marillion. No era ni la mitad de apuesto, pero eso era casi preferible visto lo que había pasado con su predecesor, y cantaba casi igual de bien. Los demás tocarían durante la cena, cuando todos hubieran descansado y tuvieran ánimos para beber y disfrutar de las canciones. Aquello era sólo para reponer fuerzas, una mera muestra de hospitalidad, ya que pese a los Frey no había que perder las buenas costumbres.

Sansa se sentó a su lado, algo lejos de Ser Harry, que se encontraba en el extremo de la mesa principal dada su condición. La joven Stark charlaba con Lady Myranda mientras los criados retiraban los platos e iban sirviendo el postre a los invitados que aún no se habían retirado a sus aposentos. Robalito volvía a protestar por la comida ahora que no se sentía tan cohibido por la presencia de sus invitados, así que ordenó al maestre Colemon que se lo llevara y lo mantuvieran distraído hasta la hora de la cena. El niño no había conseguido hacer amigos de su edad, y pasaba el tiempo encerrado con sus sirvientes. No tardaría mucho en aburrirse de ellos, y entonces alguien vendría a buscar a Alayne, para que le contase uno de esos cuentos que ya había oído mil veces. En muy poco tiempo había llegado a aborrecer a su hijastro. De hecho, en ocasiones le costaba entender por qué nadie lo había dejado morir todavía. Pero entonces recordaba a Lysa y su extraña costumbre de lanzar a la gente al vacío, y todo tenía mucho más sentido.

-Randa, de verdad que no, te aseguro que soy muy torpe-oyó decir a Sansa.

-Yo te enseño, ya verás. Si te quedas sentada te aburrirás y no podrás aguantar despierta toda la noche. Seguro que muchos caballeros querrán sacarte a bailar, y no puedes ofenderles.

-Seguro que no.

-Mi hermano te lo pedirá-insistió la otra-y ya sabes lo que quiero a mi familia, así que no le hagas quedar en ridículo. Te vamos a enseñar a bailar, y no puedes decir que no. Habrá que buscarte también un vestido con más vuelo, ése no tiene gracia.

-No hace falta nada de eso-se apresuró a protestar Sansa, haciendo un ademán para que su amiga la soltara y volviera a sentarse-. Si insistes bailaré, está bien, sólo un poco.

Pero aquello no parecía satisfacer a Myranda, porque llamó al bardo y levantó a la joven morena de un tirón del brazo.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, tenemos que practicar. Tú, ven con nosotras, necesitamos música. Mi señor-dijo, volviéndose hacia Petyr, que fingió que empezaba a prestarles atención en ese momento-Alayne y yo vamos a prepararnos para la cena de esta noche. ¿Tenemos vuestro permiso para retirarnos?

-Por supuesto-hizo un gesto de asentimiento y lanzó una mirada divertida a Sansa-. Pasadlo bien. Alayne, querré verte antes de que se sirva la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, padre.

Las muchachas desaparecieron acompañadas por el bardo, y en la mesa quedaron sólo Petyr y el hijo mayor de Lady Waynwood, pero éste no tardó en terminar de comer y se despidió para ir a descansar. En el resto de la sala, tres damas hablaban de pie al lado de la puerta, mientras sus maridos y dos hombres más apuraban sus jarras de cerveza. Nada interesante. Decidió pasarse a hacer una visita por los almacenes, para seguir haciendo balance de sus provisiones para el invierno. Aún quedaba trabajo por hacer, y aquella mañana había recibido un cuervo de Desembarco del Rey con más noticias sobre el juicio de las reinas. El proceso se seguía alargando, y le interesaba que siguiera siendo así para prepararse antes de que empezaran a rodar cabezas otra vez. Todo iba según lo previsto, aunque un poco más deprisa de lo que esperaba. Lo único que iba a lamentar era perderse la ejecución de Cersei.

Mientras salía del edificio agradeció en silencio que Lady Myranda fuera a veces una caprichosa impulsiva. No estaba seguro de que quisiese que Alayne llamara mucho la atención, quizá fuese pronto para eso todavía, pero él ya la había visto bailar en otras ocasiones y estaba seguro de que aquello animaría más al Joven Halcón. Imaginaba que Sansa no tenía ganas de divertirse después de todo por lo que había pasado, y que el hecho de no querer bailar era parte del personaje de Alayne. Seguro que, en realidad, la hija de Catelyn estaba disfrutando por tener una excusa para volver a llevar un vestido bonito y divertirse en una fiesta. En el Nido de Águilas siempre se ponía la ropa de Lysa, lo cual para Petyr resultaba, cuanto menos, una imagen curiosa.

El tiempo había empeorado muy rápido, y cuando salió al patio el viento soplaba frío y con más fuerza que aquella mañana. Seguía así cuando dio por terminado el recuento en los graneros y volvió a sus aposentos en el ala oeste. Pidió a dos criados que encendieran la chimenea y se sirvió un poco de vino especiado antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a la carta que había estado leyendo antes de que la llegada de los Waynwood. Se preguntó cómo estaría en ese momento Cersei, y el siguiente trago de vino pareció saber incluso mejor. Releyó el mensaje y decidió dejar la respuesta para otra ocasión. Las noticias seguirían llegando, y mientras las aguas continuasen turbias, no quería dejarse ver por Desembarco del Rey. Ni siquiera por escrito. Apuró la copa y aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba para cambiarse también de ropa, ya que los demás parecían tener intención de hacerlo. Eligió ropa oscura de cuello alto, con labrado de plata en los puños. Todavía tenía que fingir duelo por la muerte de su esposa, y aunque no era partidario de los colores estridentes el negro puro le cansaba. Aquello le parecía lo bastante adecuado para que nadie se escandalizara.

-Mi señor-uno de los sirvientes entreabrió la puerta de la habitación para hacerse oír sin gritar-. Lord Nestor desea veros, os espera en la sala principal.

"Vaya, qué oportuno". Aquello era una contrariedad. Quería ver el trabajo de Lady Royce con su pequeña Sansa antes del baile, entre otras cosas por si acaso se había excedido; y tenían que hablar sobre cómo aproximarse a Harry para despertar el interés del chico.

-Bien, mi hija vendrá seguramente dentro de poco. Esperad aquí y decidle dónde estoy cuando llegue.

El mozo asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a Lord Baelish, que no tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Alayne en su camino hasta la sala principal, que hacía las veces de comedor. Lord Nestor estaba saludando en ese mismo momento a su hija, que llevaba el mismo vestido que aquella mañana pero se había recogido el pelo hacia atrás con dos pequeñas trenzas altas. Al acercarse a ellos le llegó un suave aroma a flores frescas.

-Lord Petyr, ¿no está Lady Alayne con vos?-preguntó el castellano tras volverse hacia él, como si hiciera falta señalar lo evidente-. Myranda dice que acababa de ir a buscaros.

-Por lo visto, vos habéis sido más rápido-respondió Meñique tras obligarse a sonreír.

-Bueno, no tardará en venir. Necesitamos que recibáis a Ser Templeton. Acaba de llegar un enviado suyo a las puertas. Venía para el torneo y se han encontrado con esta tormenta, que les ha obligado a subir antes de lo que tenían previsto, que era mañana por la mañana. No pueden acampar así.

Tenía ganas de decir que no le correspondía a él salir a pasar frío mientras los demás se sentaban a la mesa, pero pensó que le convenía ser el primero en saludar al recién llegado y asintió.

-Mandaré a mis guardias para que acompañen a su señoría hasta la entrada-tampoco pensaba hacer el estúpido del todo-. Gracias por avisarme.

-Por supuesto, mi señor. Sabed que no empezaremos sin usted.

Se despidió con una última sonrisa y fue a buscar a sus guardias, que esperaban apoyados contra la pared tras la silla donde se sentaría después. Les dio las órdenes y dos de ellos se adelantaron para salir al frío de la noche, mientras un tercero lo acompañaba para esperar a cubierto. Seguramente empezaría a nevar dentro de poco, y prometía ser una buena ventisca.

Ser Templeton llegó con el pelo azabache cubierto de escarcha, lo cual terminó de confirmar sus sospechas. El Caballero de Nuevestrellas se disculpó por lo repentino de su aparición, y tras un par de comentarios insustanciales sobre el clima Petyr le invitó a seguirlo a la sala principal.

-Estaréis hambriento después de una carrera así. Lamento deciros que lo de esta noche va a ser un tanto ajetreado; hoy mismo ha llegado Lady Waynwood con su pupilo Harrold.

-Ser Harrold-le corrigió Ser Symond medio en broma-. No importa, me retiraré pronto.

-Que Ser Templeton tenga unos aposentos preparados-indicó Meñique al guardia que caminaba a su derecha, que asintió y se alejó en otra dirección para transmitir las órdenes a algún criado. Su capa celeste hizo un frufrú al girar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lord Robert? -Inquirió tras una pausa-. Con este tiempo no debería salir mucho.

-Oh, no lo hace. Se entretiene jugando dentro, con Alayne sobre todo. Le ha cogido mucho cariño. El maestre Colemon está muy pendiente de él también, así que esperamos evitar que enferme por ahora.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Seguramente la compañía de vuestra hija le hará bien. Sin Lady Lysa, el muchacho debe haberlo pasado muy mal.

"Sí, es un problema frecuente en los niños de ocho años sin destetar".

-Intentamos que lo vaya superando poco a poco-contestó, dando por sentado que ahí terminaba aquella muestra de interés formal por el estado de salud de su hijastro-. Ha sido duro para todos.

Se detuvo ante la puerta y apoyó una mano en el hombro del caballero en un gesto casi de camaradería. Dentro, la gente acompañaba con palmas la música, que se mezclaba con el zumbido de las conversaciones.

-Me alegro de que estéis aquí.

-Y yo de haber venido-mientras les abrían las puertas su rostro se iluminó ligeramente.

Un criado se acercó a ellos para acompañar a Ser Templeton hasta su asiento, entre Lord Nestor y su hijo. Petyr se separó y fue a ocupar su sitio a la derecha de Robert, junto a Alayne. Si pudiera, habría dado las gracias a Lady Randa. Le había colocado una redecilla con pequeñas flores blancas de cuentas en el pelo, y llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con mangas acampanadas. Juraría que también iba maquillada, pero mientras se acercaba sólo podía verla de perfil y no estaba seguro.

-Buenas noches, cariño-saludó tomando asiento y rozándole la mano.

La joven, que en ese momento estaba vuelta en la otra dirección, se sobresaltó y volvió el rostro. El maquillaje apenas se notaba, lo que había visto era rubor natural. Lady Randa debía haber amenizado la clase de baile con vino del Rejo.

-Buenas noches, padre-le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que él dijera nada, cosa que lo pilló por sorpresa.

Tenía los labios suaves.

-Estás de buen humor-observó -. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, Lady Myranda ha sido muy amable. Hemos bailado, y me ha prestado este vestido-bajó la mirada-. No he podido negarme, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, nadie te juzgará por divertirte esta noche. Trata de bailar al menos una vez con Ser Harrold para que te vea, y no me abochornes-bromeó.

Alzó su copa y cesó la música. Todos los rostros se volvieron en dirección a la mesa principal, y Robalito entendió que tenía que hablar. El pequeño se incorporó y dio la bienvenida de nuevo a los invitados. Petyr tuvo que susurrarle el nombre de Symond para que se acordara de Ser Templeton también, pero el caballero no pareció darse cuenta del detalle. Por último, levantó su copa, llena de zumo, y dio comienzo el banquete. Uno de los bardos salió al centro de la sala y comenzó a tocar "Lanzas de hierro", logrando que un grupo de voces se sumase a la suya y corease la letra mientras se servía la cena. Se sirvió pastel de ternera y panceta, así como pollo con miel, cebolla y especias, y una abundante cantidad de vino caliente y cerveza. De postre se sirvió a cada comensal un pastel de manzana, pero también se colocaron en las mesas grandes fuentes con uvas, higos y peras dulces. Para entonces ya habían pasado a las canciones picantes y de amor, y en el nivel inferior la gente bailaba.

Tal y como había dicho Lady Myranda, su hermano Albar se levantó sin haber probado su pastel y le pidió un baile a Sansa. Randa aprovechó la ocasión para bajar con ellos y pronto tuvo a dos caballeros turnándose para dar vueltas con ella agarrándola de la cintura. Sansa se movía con gracia en brazos de Ser Albar, que tardó un buen rato en soltarla para cambiar de compañeros.

El pequeño Robert bostezó a su lado, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Demasiado jaleo.

-Maestre Colemon, por favor, que acompañen a su señoría a sus habitaciones. Tiene sueño.

-No tengo sueño-protestó, tras otro largo bostezo, mientras el maestre le daba la mano-quiero que Alayne venga y me cuente el cuento del Caballero Alado.

-Enseguida irá, cuando estés en la cama-lanzó una mirada significativa a Colemon, dando a entender que no quería que el niño molestara a su hija esa noche.

Siguió al hijo de Lysa con la vista hasta la puerta y cuando desaparecieron al doblar la esquina él se decidió a bajar con los demás. Ser Symond se estaba despidiendo en ese momento de Lady Waynwood, que seguía sentada a la mesa, y aprovechó para pedir un baile a la mujer. Ésta accedió y bajó agarrada a su brazo. Le dio las gracias por el banquete y por haber organizado el torneo. Bailaron un rato y Petyr marcó el ritmo, lento, pero elegante. Hubiera sido descortés cansar a una mujer mayor.

Tardó algo en localizar a Sansa, pero cuando lo hizo dejó que Lady Anya siguiera bailando con uno de sus hijos y se dirigió hacia ella. Había parado a descansar y daba palmas al compás de la música, cerca de las mesas. Abrió la boca para llamarla cuando alguien tomó a la doncella de la mano. Alayne se dio la vuelta y lo miró pensando que había sido él, pero se trataba de Ser Harrold, que acababa de llegar a su lado.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó el joven, con las yemas de sus dedos rozando todavía las de Sansa-. ¿Os importa si os la robo un momento, mi señor?

Sus ojos lo miraban con cierta insolencia.

-En absoluto-mintió-. Cuídamela. Cariño, me debes un baile.

Un atisbo de sonrisa aleteó en los labios de Sansa, que asintió y dejó que el joven la guiara hacia el centro de la sala. El vestido de Randa le quedaba algo grande, pero se lo habían ceñido con una cadena plateada y se abría como una flor en torno a sus pies cada vez que giraba. Se sentó en el banco y pensó que tenía que encargarle ropa nueva. No tan ostentosa, pero algo bonito. "Azul" se dijo " azul claro, no el de los Tully".

La música se fue haciendo cada vez más suave y lenta, casi como un arrullo. Las parejas que quedaban giraban lentamente, abrazados unos a otros. Le costó tiempo darse cuenta de que había dejado de ver a la pareja, cosa que no era difícil, porque la sala empezaba a vaciarse. Por suerte, vio que Ser Lothor Brune salía por una puerta lateral y lo siguió. Sospechaba lo que podía estar pasando, y esperaba equivocarse.

En efecto. Los encontró bastante lejos, así que debían haberse escabullido corriendo. El eco de sus voces recorría en susurros el túnel por el que se bajaba a las caballerizas. Allí la única luz procedía de los candelabros que había en el corredor del piso superior. El mercenario iba delante de Petyr, y al verlo aparecer los dos jóvenes enmudecieron. Vio que la sombra de Ser Hardyng se separaba de la de Sansa, a quien tenía acorralada contra la pared hacía un instante. Esperó oculto al final del corredor, esperando a ver qué sucedía.

-Ser Lothor-saludó el chico.

El mercenario llevó una mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada, y oyó el silbido del metal al salir de su vaina, aunque no la terminó de sacar.

-Os tenía por un hombre más prudente, ser-dijo en tono gélido.

-Os equivocáis. Sólo íbamos a salir a tomar el aire, mi señora estaba mareada-por el tono de su voz, no esperaba que los descubriesen.

-Y pensasteis que un paseo a caballo en medio de la ventisca le iría bien-replicó bruscamente.

Los ojos se le habían ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad, y vio que la confianza desaparecía por un instante del rostro del caballero. Se hizo a un lado para que Sansa pudiese subir hasta donde se encontraba Ser Lothor. En efecto, se tambaleaba un poco, y no se atrevió a mirar al hombre a la cara cuando se cruzaron en la escalera. Meñique sintió que le hervía la sangre. "Un joven impaciente, desde luego."

-Si sabéis lo que os conviene, evitaréis que esto vuelva a suceder-oyó decir al mercenario.

-Sí, ser-respondió, pero sus ojos seguían brillando con arrogancia a la luz de las velas.

Meñique se apartó del camino de los dos y esperó a que subieran. Susurró a Ser Brune que llevara a Alayne a sus habitaciones en la torre oeste y desapareció por un corredor lateral, para no cruzarse con el muchacho. La pequeña no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba allí, pero hablaría con ella en cuanto estuvieran solos.


	3. Capítulo III Alayne

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Bueno, antes de que nadie siga leyendo me gustaría poder aclarar un par de cosas, para quedarme con la conciencia tranquila.

Lo malo de este fic es que aún no ha salido el sexto libro (y aún estoy en ello con el quinto) y por tanto no tengo ni idea de cómo es nuestro querido Harrold. Lo estoy poniendo como un pedazo de cabrón y luego igual resulta que es una bellísima persona (*ejem ejem* lo dudo mucho *ejem*). Pido disculpas de cara a que salga el sexto libro dentro de diez años y me lleve una sorpresa.

Lo siguiente es que, como estoy intentando escribir este fic como si fuese una continuación alternativa (alternativa nivel "ida de la olla") de la historia, habréis observado que estoy utilizando la técnica de alternar los puntos de vista de varios personajes, aunque sólo me atrevo con dos. Lo que quiero decir es que me tengo que intentar meter de alguna forma en la cabeza de personajes que o aún no han sido desarrollados o son extremadamente retorcidos. En concreto: Petyr. Me encanta ese personaje, pero no sé si voy a poder hacerle justicia. En gran medida porque nunca se ven las cosas desde su perspectiva en los libros.

Por otra parte hay todavía muchos hilos de los que tirar en la trama, y yo voy a ir haciendo un poco lo que me apetezca. No sé qué tiene pensado George R. R. Martin ni me atrevo a imaginarlo, y me faltan datos sobre muchos de los vasallos de la casa Arryn, o sobre el aspecto que tienen las Puertas de la Luna... Intentar ser completamente fiel al universo de George me va a resultar imposible. El propio hecho de querer hacer una historia Petyr x Sansa se aleja sin duda de lo que tiene en mente Martin (no me engaño, sé que no va a pasar, siempre nos quedará el fandom).

Por lo demás, espero que os guste lo que estáis leyendo y os animo a continuar. ¡Gracias!

**ALAYNE**

Lord Baelish llegó poco después de ellos a la habitación donde recibía a las visitas, en el nivel inferior de la torre. No entendía qué hacía allí. Una gran chimenea iluminaba toda la estancia, aunque dejaba en penumbra las esquinas y hacía que los objetos proyectasen sombras extrañas en las paredes. El calor la reconfortó un poco, pero no logró hacer que desapareciese el nudo que tenía en la garganta, ni le despejó la cabeza.

-Dejadnos a solas.

Ser Lothor obedeció a su señor y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En ese momento Sansa fue terriblemente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, y comprendió por qué estaba allí Meñique. Deseó estar en cualquier otro lugar. Sólo había visto a Petyr enfadado en una ocasión, y no quería volver a verlo. Pasó varios minutos en silencio, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en ella. Como él no hablaba, tragó saliva y vocalizó como pudo:

-Yo... lo siento, no...

-Estás borracha-interrumpió con tono brusco, como si la palabra le disgustara. Hizo una pausa y añadió-: No lo bastante como para no recordar mañana lo que ha pasado, espero.

-No, creo... creo que no.

-En ese caso tampoco olvidarás lo que voy a decirte.

Había algo en su tono de voz que no le gustó, algo amenazante. Le dio más miedo del que habría sentido si le hubiese gritado, un miedo que le oprimía el estómago y le impedía pensar con claridad. Era una sensación horrible. El hombre se acercó a ella un paso, dos, sin dejar de mirarla, y extendió un brazo hacia ella. Quiso gritar, pero sabía que era inútil. Ser Lothor la salvaría de cualquiera, menos de Meñique. Nadie podía protegerla de Meñique.

-Me dijo que quería hablar, que había demasiado ruido...

Estaba paralizada. Tenía una de sus manos sobre su hombro, y mientras ella seguía musitando excusas posó la otra en el contrario. Empezó a temblar.

-Ser Lothor estaba allí, no hubiera pasado nada, él no quería hacerme nada, es un caballero, jamás haría...

Y se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba. Las lágrimas se le amontonaron en los ojos y sintió el nudo de la garganta subir y bajar, como si quisiera desatarse de un sollozo. Ser Harrold no era un caballero, los caballeros con los que ella soñaba eran tan reales como los monstruos de más allá del Muro, o los dragones. Era igual que Marillion, y si no había sido capaz de apartar al bardo en su momento de ninguna manera habría podido escapar de Harry. Había bebido demasiado, la cabeza le daba vueltas de bailar, y le faltaba fuerza.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared y se dio cuenta de que Petyr la había hecho retroceder sin que lo notase.

-No me hagas daño, por favor -suplicó. Una lágrima cayó rodando por su mejilla y se coló por la comisura del labio.

-No voy a hacerte daño-dijo él, mirándola con ojos de Meñique y acercándose aún más-. Es igual que lo que estabas haciendo con Harry, querida. Sólo quiero hablar contigo -la obligó a mirarle a los ojos-. Es lo que vamos buscando todos los hombres: una -le quitó la redecilla del cabello-, agradable -puso una mano sobre su cintura-, conversación -y la intentó besar.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se revolvió inútilmente, con un grito de protesta ahogado en los labios. Aguardó, y el beso no llegó, pero las manos de Meñique no dejaron de hacer presión contra la pared. Cuando volvió a atreverse a mirar, sus rostros casi se rozaban.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? -Sintió su aliento sobre los labios, el olor a especias-. ¿Eso habrías hecho de no haber aparecido Ser Lothor? Bien. Veamos qué habría conseguido llevarse Harry.

La mano que seguía sobre su hombro se cerró sobre la tela del vestido y bajó la manga tanto como dio de sí.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Ya basta! -Gritó, rompiendo a llorar.

Pero él seguía bajando. Intentó empujarlo, pero era más fuerte que ella. Apartó ambas manos y la inmovilizó de nuevo sujetándola por las muñecas. Le estaba haciendo daño. Sus pechos chocaron, y pataleó con fuerza, golpeando a Meñique justo entre las piernas con la rodilla. Se separó con un grito y Alayne pudo respirar por fin. Sentía el corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho.

Meñique se arrastró hasta una de las sillas y se dejó caer, riendo entre espasmos de dolor. A ella también le había dolido el golpe.

-¡Vaya! -Siseó como si le escociera-. Vale, eso ha estado mejor. Mucho mejor. Maldita sea, ojalá Ser Harrold vuelva a intentarlo. Desgraciado de... -se encogió con un nuevo siseo.

-Es... ¿estáis bien? -Sansa no comprendía nada.

-Sí -era evidente que mentía-. Tendría que haberlo visto venir. Coge una manzana y siéntate, necesitas comer algo. Ojalá me dieran un dragón por cada vez que consigo que un Stark me ataque.

-Pero si habéis sido vos el que...

-A veces la única forma de despertarse de una pesadilla es un buen susto, querida.

Esperó a que ella tomara asiento frente a él con la pieza de fruta. Se acercó con cautela y después comió a mordiscos pequeños, despacio, sin saber bien qué decir. Apenas podía tragar de lo asustada que estaba. No debería haberle dado un golpe así, eso era más propio de Arya, no de una dama.

-Siento mucho...

-¿Crees que -dijo Petyr-, a Ser Harrold le habrías dado lástima? ¿O a Joffrey?

La imagen del niño rey sujetándola y tratando de besarla con aquellos labios gruesos como gusanos la hizo estremecerse. No, Joffrey no hubiera sentido pena por ella. Y de haberse atrevido a golpearle... en fin, no quería ni imaginarse lo que habría ordenado que le hicieran después.

-No. -Contestó, agachando la cabeza.

-No. Y no puedes atacarles así, me temo. Tienes que aprender a imponerte.

-No lo entiendo. Se supone que -tragó saliva y trató de recordar lo que le habían enseñado-, tengo que ser cortés, compla... -no le salían las palabras.

"Un monstruo como Joffrey no se merece que nadie sea gentil con él."

-Complaciente, sí, pero eso sólo es de cara a los demás. La complacencia es una cosa, y otra muy distinta la sumisión.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Petyr se levantó y cogió otra manzana del cesto que había sobre la mesa. Jugó a ir cambiándola de mano mientras paseaba delante de la chimenea. El sinsonte del pecho lanzaba destellos rojizos a la luz del fuego.

-Cuando dejas que alguien te utilice lo suficiente como para odiarle por ello. -Le respondió-. Ahí es donde está la sumisión. Hay que saber elegir cuándo decir que sí-pasó la manzana a la mano derecha-cuándo decir que no-izquierda-y cuándo dejar tu respuesta en el aire.

-Pero si me niego estaré siendo maleducada. Me rechazará.

-Ahí te equivocas, cariño. El Joven Halcón está acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere, necesita un reto. Le has gustado, pero en su cabeza no eres distinta de las demás. Lo que le interesa es lo que tienes entre las piernas.

-¿Cómo estáis tan seguro? -Aquello le había dolido.

Meñique mordió la manzana y contuvo una carcajada.

-Los hombres en general son criaturas predecibles, pronto lo descubrirás.

-Vos no -de aquello estaba segura-. No sois predecible.

Pasó junto a ella y sonrió, satisfecho.

-Eso me gusta creer. Pero en realidad sólo soy paciente; una cualidad que escasea en la mayoría de la gente. Debes recordar-habló despacio, arrastrando las sílabas-que casi todos los hombres piensan, en el fondo, que son los mejores en su género; más aún si la vida les ha dado motivos para creérselo. Él puede tenerte cuando quiera porque eres una niña inocente, de poco mundo, y él el apuesto caballero con el que sueñan todas las damas. Hoy te has escapado, pero sabe que con una flor y cuatro palabras dulces te lanzarás a sus brazos.

-Os equivocáis, no soy así-tal vez fuera verdad, pero después de lo que había sucedido no quería creerlo.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Cómo? ¿He de ignorarlo?

-No es tan sencillo. El truco para atrapar a alguien así es confundirle. Necesita una buena dosis de humildad, y si consigues que su confianza se tambalee será tuyo. Dirígete hacia él, charla, ríe, sé encantadora-se apoyó en la mesa frente a ella y le acarició la frente-deja que te toque un momento y haz que parezca un desliz. Pero cuando hayas llamado su atención y quiera más, inventa excusas, retrásalo: el truco es dejarlo esperando más, siempre. Haz promesas pero nunca las termines de cumplir.

-¿Eso no es muy rastrero?

-Puedes hacerlo: eres mujer. Las mujeres sois complicadas, cambiáis de opinión sin decirnos por qué y nosotros tenemos que encogernos de hombros y aguantar. No es rastrero, hay quien lo llama coquetear.

-Si ve que no le hago caso se irá con otra. -Aunque tal y como lo decía Petyr parecía tener sentido.

-Eso no lo vas a poder cambiar, tesoro. Deja que se entretenga con otras, pero recuérdale quién es la mejor-se agachó y le secó las lágrimas casi con ternura-. Siento haberte asustado. Ya sabes que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi pequeña.

"No soy tu pequeña." Habría querido decirle. "Mi padre nunca habría hecho algo así." El recuerdo de su padre la hizo sollozar de nuevo, y el sabor ácido de la fruta se mezcló con el salado del llanto. Ya no estaba tan segura de que quisiera gustarle a Ser Harrold. No era más que otro engreído, como Marillion o como Joffrey. Incluso tenían el mismo estúpido pelo dorado. Ninguno de ellos la amaba. Desde que la muerte de su padre, nadie la había querido de verdad. Quería pensar que el Perro la había protegido, pero le daba demasiado miedo para que eso la reconfortara. Igual que Tyrion Lannister, pese a que había bueno con ella.

-¿Harás lo que te digo?

-Sí, lo intentaré-Petyr frunció los labios-. Es decir, lo haré. Lo prometo.

-No espero menos-la agarró del brazo y ambos se levantaron-. Ahora puedes ir a dormir.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no la había soltado.

-¿No vas a darle un beso de buenas noches a tu padre?

Haciendo de tripas corazón, se acercó más a él. Petyr le volvió el rostro con delicadeza, hizo presión con sus labios sobre los suyos y, con un suave roce, se apartó. Antes de que saliera, la llamó y añadió:

-Recuerda, cariño, que me debes un baile.

Ser Lothor la escoltó de vuelta a su habitación. Le lanzó una mirada extraña, seguramente por los ojos enrojecidos, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco se encontraron con nadie de camino. Debía ser muy de madrugada, porque no se oía más ruido que el de sus pasos resonando por los pasillos. Como muchas de las velas se habían apagado tenía que guiarse a ratos por los pasos del mercenario, que parecía orientarse mejor en la fortaleza. No recordaba que estuvieran tan lejos. No supo cuánto rato estuvo siguiendo aquellos pies, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba al pie de las escaleras de caracol. Se despidieron sin mediar palabra, Alayne se recogió las faldas y subió los peldaños, sintiéndose cada vez más y más cansada. Se derrumbó sobre el colchón con el vestido puesto y dio vueltas para meterse entre las sábanas, hasta que quedó tapada mirando al techo. No quería despertar a Gretchel para que la ayudara a desvestirse; por sus ronquidos, estaba profundamente dormida.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que llegara el sueño. Aún le quedaba algo de sabor a dorado del Rejo en el paladar, pero por alguna razón parecía haberse agriado. La cabeza le pesaba como si un ancla tirara de ella. Si aquello era estar borracha, no entendía por qué la gente bebía tanto. "Quizá es por lo que ha dicho Petyr" pensó "si bebes mucho, te olvidas de lo que has hecho". Sería maravilloso poder olvidar. Con un poco más de vino no habría pensado en Joffrey, ni en su padre. Pero ahora no podía sacarlos de sus pensamientos, y los rostros se le aparecían abriera o cerrara los ojos. Estaban todos: los Lannister, Lady Olenna, Margaery, el Perro, Ser Dontos, Lady Lysa, Marillion, Harry, Petyr. Sobre todo Petyr. Cada vez que pensaba en él se le aceleraba el pulso. Aquel hombre tenía algo de inquietante, y es que no sabía si podía confiar en él. Seguía pensando que Petyr quería ayudarla, pero Meñique era peligroso. Uno la había rescatado de Desembarco del Rey. El otro era el que la miraba como si pudiera ver a través de su ropa, el que la había besado. "¿Por qué hace esto?" Quería seguir llorando, pero se le cerraban los ojos. Había quedado como una tonta delante de Ser Hardyng. " Cersei tenía razón cuando decía que no tengo muchas luces."

Los rostros la rodearon y la sumergieron en un sueño confuso. Había un castillo oscuro, con túneles estrechos de fría piedra, que descendían adentrándose en la tierra. No podía ver nada, avanzaba a tientas apoyándose en las paredes. A ratos no sabía si se había quedado ciega. Corría huyendo de algo, aunque no sabía de qué. Aceleró el paso al ver que había luz al final de un túnel de escaleras empinadas, pero se detuvo al ver que era una luz extraña. "Verde" pensó estúpidamente, y dio un paso atrás, pero resbaló y cayó al suelo. El fuego valyrio proyectaba la sombra de un hombre en la pared, al principio una forma monstruosa, y cada vez más pequeña, hasta que giró en la curva que había ante ella y se encontraron cara a cara. Era Meñique. La antorcha que llevaba en la mano resaltaba aún más las facciones afiladas de su rostro, hacía relucir sus ojos verdes de una manera hipnótica. Se quedó mirándolos petrificada, mientras él subía la escalera, pero de repente hubo un destello cegador y desapareció. Todo se volvió blanco y verde, como si las llamas hubiesen inundado el mundo. Alguien la estaba sujetando de los brazos, pero sus manos eran más fuertes que las de Petyr, más grandes. Estaba en su habitación de Desembarco del Rey, tirada en la cama. Por la ventana entraban el resplandor jade del agua envenenada, los rugidos de los hombres en la batalla. Y Clegane estaba sobre ella, borracho, sosteniendo un puñal contra su cuello.

-No hay verdaderos caballeros, Pajarito-susurró, con voz rasposa-. Este mundo lo rigen el acero afilado y los brazos fuertes.

Quiso contestar, pero las palabras se le congelaron en los labios, y en un parpadeo se transportó a otro lugar. El rostro que tenía ante ella era el de Petyr, se encontraban en el Nido de Águilas, en un escenario que por alguna razón también le resultaba familiar. Se vio a sí misma al otro lado de la estancia, agarrada a una columna, temblorosa. Se volvió confusa hacia Petyr, y antes de que pudiera decir nada éste la apartó de un fuerte empujón. Oyó el viento silbando con violencia contra ella, y sintió que caía, caía, caía...

-¡Venga, ladrona de vestidos! ¡Que no llegamos!

Alguien había levantado su colchón para que volcase. Se había dado de bruces contra el suelo, y le dolía todo, sobre todo la cabeza. Le costó un momento situarse.

-¿Randa?

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Lady Myranda-. He mandado a Gretchel a que te traiga el desayuno, ¡no había forma de despertarte! Y me has arrugado todo el vestido.

Estaba bien. Todo había sido un sueño, o casi. Se levantó como pudo y se frotó los ojos, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz que entraba por el ventanuco. Lady Royce volvió a poner el colchón en su sitio y la miró de arriba abajo.

-Estás hecha unos zorros, para cuando lleguemos no vamos a poder ver nada.

-¿Cuando lleguemos? ¿Adónde?

-¡Al patio, a ver entrenar a los caballeros! Por los dioses, aún estás dormida. Voy a llamar a las criadas para que te arreglen. Cuando acaben dales el vestido, que me lo traigan de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho con mi redecilla? -Preguntó, mirando hacia la única mesa que había en el cuarto, pero ahí sólo estaba la jofaina.

Sansa no sabía dónde estaba la redecilla, pero siguió la mirada de Randa y fue a lavarse la cara en la palangana. El agua estaba muy fría, pero la espabiló. Ojalá Gretchel no tardara mucho en llegar: tenía la garganta seca, y un aliento horrible.

-¿Y mi redecilla?

-Lo siento, Randa, no sé dónde... -"Petyr. Me la quitó Petyr." Se estremeció al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior-. Es decir, sí, sé dónde está. Te la devolveré luego.

Lady Myranda la escrutó con la mirada, curiosa.

-Me gustaría ponérmela, ¿puedes dármela ahora?

-No está aquí-se ruborizó-te la daré después, de verdad, no la he perdido.

-No está aquí, ¿eh? -El gesto de enfado se tornó en una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Hemos sido malas esta noche, Alayne?

-¡No, no! Es que me la quité un momento, en el baile, y le pedí a mi padre que la guardara-como primera excusa que le había venido a la cabeza tampoco estaba mal-. De verdad.

Lo último que necesitaba ahora era a Lady Myranda acosándola con preguntas así.

-Eso suena a excusa.

Pero no pudo seguir interrogando a la joven, porque en ese momento apareció Gretchel con un tazón de gachas, leche caliente y una bandeja de fruta. Tras ella iban Maddy y Mela, dos sirvientas más de las que habían bajado de Nido de Águilas.

-Te espero abajo en diez minutos, ¡ni uno más!

-Pero Randa, tengo que ir a ver cómo está Robalito. -No sabía qué hora era, pero si llegaban tarde para coger sitio en el patio seguramente el niño estaría pidiendo que la fuesen a buscar.

-Venga ya, no puedes decirlo en serio. Te he venido a buscar yo, ¿no? Pues que se aguante. Ya verás a Robalito después.

Mejor no llevarle la contraria. Para burlarse tanto de las damas que iban a ver los torneos y combates, estaba muy impaciente. Se sentó ante la mesa y dejó que Maddy le desenredara el pelo y la ayudara a quitarse el vestido. Mela lo recogió y salió para llevarlo a las habitaciones de Lady Myranda. Comió todo lo deprisa que pudo y decidió que dejaría el baño para después. No tenía tiempo. La ayudaron a ponerse un aburrido vestido de lana color canela y bajó las escaleras a trompicones, masticando un trocito de pera. Se pusieron en marcha en cuanto llegó al último escalón.

-Gracias por todo lo que hicisteis ayer, Myranda-dijo Sansa, ahora que había recuperado la compostura, en el tono más cortés que pudo-. Fuisteis muy amable.

-Para ya, me vas a sacar los colores-bromeó-lo hice por las dos. Fue divertido, ¿a que sí? -"Al principio sí, lo fue" pensó Sansa, suspirando para sus adentros-. Y estabas muy guapa de rosa. No entiendo por qué no puedes ir más bonita. Eres una bastarda, pero la bastarda del Lord Protector. Y te comportas como una dama.

Se preguntó si debía sentirse halagada o preocupada por esa observación.

-La educación que se ofrece a quienes dedican su vida a la Fe es muy estricta, aunque no sé cómo es para una dama noble. -"Balidos religiosos", había dicho Petyr, para evitar preguntas incómodas.

Tenía razón: a Randa no le apetecía que la conversación siguiera por ahí, así que cambiaron de tema inmediatamente. En la vida falsa que habían inventado para Alayne, ella iba camino de convertirse en septa, pero se había arrepentido y había escrito a Lord Baelish, su padre. Aún no había conocido a nadie que tuviera interés por saber más acerca de su vida religiosa.

-Pues igual. Un coñazo. A veces envidio a Mya, ¿sabes? Si fuera ella ya tendría a alguien, y no estaría esperando a que algún viejo gordo aceptase las dotes que ofrece mi padre. Los hombres no las quieren estrenadas. Qué estupidez.

Lady Myranda había enviudado en su noche de bodas, justo mientras estaba consumando su matrimonio, así que técnicamente no era doncella.

-¿Os gustaría alguien como Ser Lothor? -Preguntó Alayne, recordando que el mercenario parecía más que interesado en Mya Piedra.

Randa se lo pensó antes de contestar. Por el frío que hacía, debían estar a punto de salir al patio.

-Si fuese Mya sí, sin duda, pero así no. Es bastante feo, muy mayor.

-No tanto. Los hombres adultos suelen ser buenos maridos-o eso le había dicho su padre.

-¿De veras? -Randa parecía divertida.

-Creo que juventud y experiencia se complementan bien-en realidad no sabía si lo creía de verdad o si no, pero lo repitió porque se lo habían enseñado.

-Así que te gustan mayores.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! -Exclamó, sonrojándose.

Lady Myranda se echó a reír a carcajadas, tan alto que varias de las damas que había en el patio se sobresaltaron cuando pasaron a su lado. Llegaban tarde para ponerse a ver de cerca el entrenamiento, así que se situaron en alto y esperaron a que alguien les dejara sitio para mirar. Podían oír los gritos del maestro de armas, que trataba de hacerse oír por encima de los choques de metal. No sólo había mujeres; algunos de los señores también habían salido a ver cómo lo hacían sus hijos y pupilos. Eso sumado a que el espacio era reducido hacían que estar allí resultara agobiante en poco tiempo. Ser Harrold lo hacía bastante bien. No llevaba la armadura completa, pero se había puesto hasta el casco, lo cual hacía algo difícil reconocerle. Lo identificó por su escudo, blanco con diamantes rojos. Asestaba diestros golpes con su espada a todos los que le desafiaban, y el único que consiguió desarmarlo en una ocasión fue el segundo de los hijos de Lady Waynwood. Lady Myranda aplaudió con entusiasmo cuando lo logró, captando las miradas de soslayo de muchas de las otras damas y la atención del caballero, que le dedicó una reverencia.

-Ya podemos irnos-dijo Randa-. He visto lo que quería.

Aquello hizo reír a Sansa. Le pareció que Ser Harrold miraba en su dirección cuando dieron media vuelta, pero como llevaba la cara tapada no podía estar segura. Se alegró de salir de allí. En Invernalia solía ir a ver a sus hermanos cuando practicaban en el patio, pero con desconocidos era más aburrido. Lo que le gustaban era los torneos: la música, el olor a comida recién hecha, el calor de las hogueras por la noche, los escudos y estandartes de colores brillantes...

-Mis señoras-dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

El hijo de Lady Waynwood, Ser Donnel, había subido a la galería, acompañado por otros dos jóvenes de su edad a los que Sansa no conocía y Ser Harrold. Sintió las miradas de la gente clavadas en ellos. Por suerte, los gritos del patio no les dejarían oír nada.

-¿Ya os marcháis? -Preguntó el primero, dirigiéndose en particular a Lady Myranda.

-No es por gusto, os lo garantizo-replicó ella-. Lady Alayne tiene que ir a ver a Ser Robert, así que voy a acompañarla.

-Permitidme que la acompañe yo-dijo Ser Harrold, que llevaba ahora el yelmo sujeto bajo el brazo. El pelo rubio se le pegaba a la frente perlada de sudor, pero aún así estaba atractivo-. Así vos podréis quedaros un rato más.

-Sois muy amable, pero...-Myranda los miró a ambos con extrañeza.

-Es muy gentil por vuestra parte, ser-atajó Sansa con una sonrisa, recordando las palabras de Petyr-. Pero no es necesario.

Los otros parecieron divertidos y se volvieron con escaso disimulo hacia el Joven Halcón. "Lo saben" pensó Alayne con desesperación. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Estáis segura? -Insistió Harry.

-Estaremos bien. -Dijo Myranda, saliendo en su ayuda-. No quisiéramos interrumpir vuestro entrenamiento: muchos han salido sólo por veros a vos-no quedó muy claro a quién se lo decía, pero todos parecieron querer darse por aludidos-. Os garantizo que en el torneo nos quedaremos.

Por supuesto, aquello no era lo que esperaban. Pero las personas que se habían vuelto hacia ellos daban fuerza a las palabras de Lady Royce, y no tuvieron más remedio que asentir y dejar que se marchasen. Ser Harrold las despidió con una reverencia y guiñó un ojo a Sansa. Le correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza y se sonrojó. "Parezco tonta otra vez." No podía evitarlo. No era porque el joven le gustase, simplemente se ponía nerviosa. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo de lo que le había dicho Meñique, y las palabras se le amontonaron al hablar:

-¿Iréis a...? ¿Cenaréis con todos? ¿Esta noche? ¿En la sala principal?

Por su expresión, eso le debía de gustar más.

-Allí estaremos, sí.

-Nos veremos entonces-la sonrisa le bailó en los labios, pero de puro nervio apenas le salió y tuvo que dar media vuelta.

"Haz promesas pero no las cumplas del todo" recordó. Aquella noche no iría a cenar con todos. Se quedaría con Robalito y aparecería tarde, para que tuviera que esperarla. Se sentía algo culpable, pero seguro que a Petyr le parecería una buena idea. Estaba tan contenta consigo misma que ni siquiera se había fijado en que Randa la miraba como si de repente le hubieran salido cuernos. Se revolvió, incómoda.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó la castaña.

-¿El... el qué, mi señora?

-Sí ya, claro, "mi señora". ¿Por qué han venido a saludarnos? Se ha dado cuenta todo el mundo. ¿Y has visto cómo te miraba "Harry el Heredero"?

-Sí, ha sido raro, pero no sé...

-Ayer bailaste con él, ¿verdad? Por la noche, os vi juntos-parecía estar atando cabos-. Poco antes de que la sala se quedase vacía. Y-se le iluminó la cara-creo que todavía llevabas mi redecilla entonces, ¿verdad?

-Randa, te estás equivocando, no...

-Tú no has sido traviesa, ¡has sido mala! -Exclamó, encantada. Sansa dio gracias a los dioses porque en ese momento la fortaleza estuviera casi vacía-. Pobre Robalito, y yo que pensaba que lo querías por su melena bonita y por esos ojazos que tiene.

-No, no, ¡no! No es lo que piensas, ayer no pasó nada. Me fui a dormir, sólo bailamos.

-Claro, claro-hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia-. Tu padre debe estar muy interesado por casarte con el heredero del Nido de Águilas, ¿verdad?

Fue como si le dieran un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

-Ser Hardyng no se casaría con una bastarda, eso es absurdo.

-Pero no por ello hay que dejar de intentarlo, ¿verdad? -La sonrisa parecía habérsele congelado en el rostro-. "Harry el Heredero" y la buenecita de Alayne. Casi nada. Qué callado te lo tenías.

-No es cierto. Ayer bailamos un rato, sí, pero también bailó contigo.

-No tan agarrado.

Se detuvo y dijo, intentando sonar convincente:

-Si me gustase te lo diría, Randa, pero no me gusta.

-Oh-Myranda parecía desilusionada-. Qué pena. Si te gustase podría enseñarte algún truco y dejarte vestidos-se encogió de hombros-pero supongo que eres demasiado buena chica para querer nada de eso.

Titubeó un instante. Myranda era mayor que ella, y podía saber cosas que le fueran de ayuda para saber cómo gustarle a Ser Harrold sin parecer una niña tonta. Al ver que flaqueaba, la otra volvió a sonreír.

-Randa, eso sería fantástico, pero-¿qué decirle? ¿Podía confiar en ella? No podía arriesgarse-. Me gusta otra persona.

-¿Otro? ¿Quién? -Frunció el ceño como si no terminara de fiarse.

"Eso: ¿quién?"

-Es que... es complicado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? No será una chica.

-¡Pero qué dices! -Exclamó, pero Randa rió y se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería era ver cómo se sonrojaba otra vez-. No, no es eso. Es...-suspiró-es mayor. -Quizá eso la dejara contenta.

-¿Mayor? No. -se llevó una mano a la boca con un aspaviento-. No me digas que te gusta Ser Brune.

-¡Randa!

-¿Qué? -Volvió a reír-. Bueno, vale, no me lo digas. No, en serio: ¿quién es? ¿Es Ser Donnel? No es tan mayor, sólo tiene veinte años. ¿Ser Morton? El heredero de Lady Waynwood, no es un mal partido. No, ya sé. No, ése no. Como sea mi hermano...

A Sansa empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Eran demasiadas cosas: aún se sentía un poco mal por querer dejar esperando a Ser Hardyng aquella noche, y ahora tenía que mentirle a Randa para que no le contase lo que había pasado a todo el castillo. Estaba segura de que, si sucedía eso, Petyr volvería a enfadarse. Todo se le estaba escapando de las manos. "Oh, por los dioses. ¿Qué haría él?" No quería disgustar a Meñique otra vez, pero no se le ocurría ninguna coartada para dejar contenta a Lady Myranda. Quizá no hacía falta: saber que era alguien mayor era un chisme bastante jugoso.

-Confiesa, vamos-insistió nuevamente, dándole un suave empujón en el hombro.

-Es que...

-Alayne, cariño-Petyr apareció en ese momento, al doblar una esquina-. Lady Myranda, estáis preciosa esta mañana.

La verdad era que sí: se había puesto un largo vestido escotado del color naranja de su casa, y los bucles recogidos en una trenza ancha. Lord Baelish se acercó a ellas con un libro de cuentas apretado contra su pecho, acompañado por Ser Templeton. Lady Myranda musitó "mis señores" y los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza; Sansa hizo una breve reverencia y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Petyr, antes de que se lo pidiera él.

-Buenos días, padre. Ser Templeton, me alegro de veros.

El caballero les sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-Querida, Robalito quiere verte. Está enfadado porque ayer por la noche no fuiste a contarle un cuento, me parece.

-Lo siento, iré de inmediato.

-No pasa nada. Divertíos.

Se alejaron en direcciones opuestas. Apenas se habían separado unos pasos cuando Randa se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído:

-¿Es Ser Templeton?

Sansa se volvió un instante y miró a los dos hombres. Ser Templeton era atractivo, la verdad. Alto y elegante, moreno, con unos brillantes ojos azules. De hecho, ambos eran bastante apuestos. Aunque Petyr tuviera canas, sus ojos eran verdes, siempre olía a menta o a especias, y su forma de vestir era impecable. La perilla que Lady Lysa le había obligado a cortarse le estaba creciendo otra vez, y en su opinión le quedaba bien. Se dio cuenta de que aún no había respondido a la pregunta.

-Eh... -"Ojalá Petyr me dijera lo que tengo que hacer." Ser Templeton parecía una opción tan buena como cualquier otra, y Randa no iba a darse por vencida-. No se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

-Mis labios están sellados. -Sonrió, toda risueña.


	4. Capítulo IV Petyr

**PETYR**

Incluso vestida con total sencillez al lado de Lady Myranda, compararlas a ambas era una broma cruel. La hija de Lord Nestor no estaba mal, pero a su lado Sansa parecía el doble de grácil y delicada, un pajarito al lado de una gran lechuza con el pecho hinchado de plumón. El pelo suelto le daba un aspecto más fresco; dedujo que aquella mañana no había tenido tiempo de recogérselo como solía. Aún tenía que devolverle la redecilla que llevaba anoche; la había encontrado un rato después de que se marchara, cuando terminó de repasar la correspondencia, tirada en el suelo.

Ser Templeton seguía hablando de las noticias que llegaban de Desembarco del Rey, y él se hacía el sorprendido cuando le convenía. Su fama le precedía, pero no quería desvelar hasta qué punto lo mantenían informado.

-La reina regente ha enviado otra carta más a su hermano. -Dijo el caballero-, insiste en que los cuervos se han extraviado y ha pedido que se envíe a un mensajero a caballo.

-Quizá tenga razón.

Sabía que no; tenía informadores entre los hombres de Jaime Lannister, y estaba al corriente de su pequeña rencilla entre hermanos. Le parecía una situación de lo más divertida. Cersei se vería obligada a elegir a otro campeón. "Uno no puede fiarse ni de su familia" pensó.

-¿Y qué opináis de la dulce Margaery? Todavía no doy crédito a las acusaciones.

Ser Templeton puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mi señor, ¿puedo hablar con franqueza?

-Lo contrario me ofendería -rió Petyr.

-El maestre confesó haber estado proporcionándole té de la luna. ¿Para qué necesita eso una doncella? -Arqueó una ceja.

-Nunca lo he probado -bromeó-, tal vez tenga buen sabor.

El caballero sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Apostaría a que no, pero si algún día lo averiguáis hacedme llegar un cuervo.

Le aseguró que así sería, aunque evidentemente no tenía la menor intención de beber té de la luna. Por Petyr podía saber a vino dorniense. Sería curioso saber qué efecto tenía en los hombres, si no era inocuo. Las mujeres lo tomaban para abortar y evitar embarazos no deseados; fue lo que le hicieron beber a Lysa cuando la dejó preñada en Aguasdulces, mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba en deuda con aquel mejunje.

Atravesaron la sala principal a paso lento, mientras la conversación derivaba en otros temas como las recientes nevadas, los problemas de abastecimiento y la escasez de cosechas, y por último del torneo que se celebraba dentro de tres días. La cantidad de participantes era más que asumible: no quedaban muchos caballeros por los alrededores que se encontraran enteros y en disposición de justar. Aparte, sólo había un premio por categoría, de dos mil dragones para el caballero ganador y de quinientos para el escudero. Calderilla.

-¿Participaréis vos, ser? -Quiso saber Meñique.

-No veo por qué no, aunque sólo sea por diversión. -Se encogió de hombros-. Aún no lo he decidido. ¿Cuántos se han presentado por ahora?

-Ser Albar, por supuesto; Ser Lucas Corbray, lo cual ha sido una pequeña sorpresa -"visto el aprecio que me profesa su hermano"-; Ser Morton y Ser Donnel Waynwood, así como Ser Harrold, aunque eso supongo que ya lo sabíais.

El caballero asintió.

-También han venido los hijos de Lord Redfor -continuó Meñique-: Ser Jon, Ser Creighton, Ser Jasper y Ser Mychel, que ha traído a su joven esposa. Ser Eustace Hunter llegó hace un par de días.

-Vaya, ¿está Ser Mychel? Tendría que haber ido al patio esta mañana. Es un buen espadachín.

-Lo es, sin duda. Una lástima que el torneo sea sólo de justas. -El recién nombrado caballero no duraría demasiado.

-¿Y los escuderos?

-No los conozco a todos. Lord Royce lo sabrá mejor que yo -se estaba cansando de recitar títulos y nombres.

Lord Nestor les esperaba en la torre más septentrional de la fortaleza, para ultimar preparativos. El castellano no era muy amigo de las cuentas, y Petyr había tenido que armarse de paciencia para poner en orden deudas, pagos pendientes, encargos, y calcular por cuánto saldría en total esa pantomima. Sólo por eso más le valía a Ser Harrold dejarse engatusar. Se crispaba al pensar que el joven casi lo echaba todo a perder de puro ímpetu, y lo culpaba de los remordimientos que sentía por haber hecho llorar a Sansa. Esperaba que al menos hubiera aprendido la lección, pero no quería ganarse su desprecio por aquello. Así que había decidido adelantar el regalo: un vestido nuevo para que lo estrenase el día del torneo. Era poco tiempo, pero si le tomaban las medidas ese mismo día lo tendría listo. Aún no se decidía por el color: azul, como sus ojos, o verde, como el campo del escudo de la casa Baelish. "Podría encargar los dos."

El castellano de las Puertas de la Luna los recibió en el primer nivel de la torre, una gran sala con muebles de madera de roble, de los cuales destacaba la gran mesa rectangular del centro; también había dos chimeneas en los extremos, pero sólo una de ellas estaba encendida. De las paredes colgaban más de una docena de espadas y hachas, y cinco grandes escudos con el blasón de los Royce: runas y un muro de piedra sobre un campo color naranja. Lord Royce los recibió con entusiasmo mientras ponía sendas copas en sus manos y un sirviente las llenaba de vino caliente.

-Espero que vuestras habitaciones os hayan resultado cómodas, ser -dijo dirigiéndose al Caballero de Nuevestrellas.

Ser Templeton le aseguró que todo estaba en orden mientras se sentaban a la mesa. Sobre todas las sillas habían dispuesto cojines de plumas bien mullidos, un detalle que sus señoriales traseros agradecerían después de horas de aburrimiento mortal. Templeton se quedaría poco rato; sólo había ido para terminar de decidir si participaría o no en la justa. También se habló de que aquella semana no habían recibido suministros, y cabía suponer que los clanes de las Montañas eran culpables del retraso. Enviarían a un par de jinetes a inspeccionar los caminos que subían a las Puertas para asegurarse. No andaban escasos de comida ni de bebida; el único en sufrir sería el pobre Robalito, porque volvería a quedarse sin limones.

El caballero se despidió de ellos a la hora, justo cuando Lord Nestor empezaba a apoyar la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos como si le pesara. Aún quedaba mucho por organizar: la disposición de las gradas, las guardias en la zona de los pabellones (aquella noche se había producido una reyerta), así como lo que se serviría para comer los días que iba a durar el torneo. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que dejar aquel asunto para el final de la reunión había sido un grave error.

-Mi señor, deberíamos continuar mañana -dijo Lord Nestor, incorporándose lentamente-. Ha sido bastante productivo.

Petyr se mostró de acuerdo sin dudarlo un instante. Tenía un agujero en el estómago, y no faltaba mucho para que Lady Waynwood se presentara en su torre para comer con él. Necesitaba hablar con ella de lo ocurrido con su pupilo.

Salió de la torre norte a paso mucho más ligero que a su llegada. Los entrenamientos debían haber terminado hacía rato, porque volvía a haber gente por los corredores. Le llegó el olor a panecillos calientes y el sonido de las voces que venía de la sala principal. Algunas personas le saludaron de pasada, pero nadie se detuvo a hablar con él, así que no tardó en llegar a su torre.

Ser Lothor Brune montaba guardia junto a la puerta, y lo invitó a pasar con él mientras esperaban a Lady Waynwood. El fuego crepitaba con fuerza en la chimenea, y ya habían dispuesto sobre la mesa una gran bandeja de frutas entre los asientos que ocuparían.

-Mi señor, esta mañana Ser Harrold ha vuelto a acercarse a Lady Alayne -le comentó el mercenario a la vez que se rascaba la nariz.

-¿En serio? -Arqueó una ceja-. Espero que no de la forma que estoy pensando.

-No, pero ha sido en el patio. Les ha visto mucha gente. Ha ido a hablar con Lady Myranda y ella acompañado por el hijo mediano de Lady Waynwood y dos escuderos.

-¿Cómo ha sido exactamente?

-No se les oía bien, pero parecía que estaban intentando que se quedaran un rato más. Ser Harrold le ha dicho algo a Alayne, ella se ha negado; después parecía que se disculpaba o algo así y cada uno ha seguido a lo suyo.

"A lo mejor le compro los dos vestidos." Aún no podía cantar victoria, pero aquello iba bien. Aunque a la gente le hubiera llamado la atención, no podían sacar conclusiones, y Sansa se había mostrado prudente.

-Gracias por mantenerme informado, ser. Ahora vigilad fuera. Mandad a alguien para que vaya a buscar a ese bardo, debería estar aquí.

-Sí, mi señor.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió con paso firme. Le resultaba extraño que él llamara Alayne a Sansa, cuando ambos sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero era muestra de que sabía lo que se estaba haciendo. El juego de la traición era sólo para mentes afiladas. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que aquella torre no contaba con pasadizos secretos, como todo Desembarco del Rey, pero nunca se sabía quién podría estar escuchando. Por eso necesitaba música para hablar con Lady Waynwood.

El bardo llegó a tiempo, justo unos minutos antes de que Ser Lothor diese paso a la mujer. Se sirvió sopa fría de hortalizas, codorniz escabechada con setas y unos nidos de hojaldre con frutos secos y miel. Petyr esperó hasta que hubo comido y bebido lo suficiente para estar en ánimo de colaborar, charlando animadamente sobre sus respectivos hijos, pupilo e hijastro. Lady Waynwood alabó la cortesía de Alayne mientras apuraba el contenido de su copa, y Petyr aprovechó la ocasión.

-Sois muy amable, mi señora. Pero precisamente eso me preocupa.

-¿Qué exactamente?

Meñique suspiró, fingiéndose abatido, y se dirigió al bardo:

-Como no toquéis algo más animado nos quedaremos dormidos.

-Cl-claro. Sí, mi señor. ¿"Siete espadas para siete hijos" os parece bien?

-Por ejemplo -asintió él; se inclinó sobre la mesa ligeramente cuando volvió a sonar la música-. Me temo que es demasiado ingenua -dijo a Lady Anya, consternado-, los planes de los que os hablé... Creo que es demasiado joven para Ser Harrold, ha pasado toda su vida rodeada de mujeres de fe, y él podría aprovecharse de su inocencia.

-Mi pupilo no le haría daño, Lord Baelish, podéis estar tranquilo -lo dijo como si la mera idea le resultase disparatada.

"Mentirosa."

-No me malinterpretéis, pero tengo entendido que ya es padre de un bastardo, mi señora. Sé que soy el menos indicado para juzgarlo -rió-, pero los jóvenes se dejan llevar con facilidad, y podría asustar a Alayne.

-¿Asustarla? -Se extrañó.

-Imagino que le habréis contado a Ser Harrold lo que os propuse -"atrévete a negarlo"-, como yo he hecho con mi hija. Nunca ha sido el centro de atención de ningún hombre, y eso le incomoda.

Se recostó sobre el asiento y empezó a pelar una naranja con los dedos.

-No lo había pensado así, Lord Baelish... Es posible. Pero, ¿qué queréis que haga? Ya os lo dije: no pienso intervenir, el chico tiene que elegir libremente.

-Cuento con ello, mi señora. -Se llevó un gajo a la boca-. Sin embargo, sería un desastre que ni siquiera tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerse por un desliz o por ser demasiado brusco. Si supierais cómo es mi hija lo entenderíais: encantadora, pero se espanta como un cervatillo.

Aquella conversación llegaría a oídos del muchacho en menos de un día. Si Lady Waynwood transmitía bien el mensaje, daría tiempo a Sansa para mostrarse huidiza, y Harry se relajaría con la esperanza de que se rindiera a sus encantos poco a poco, temiendo haber perdido su oportunidad tras el baile. "Si añade lo de que jamás la han cortejado, a Ser Harrold le faltará tiempo para ir a buscar flores." Tuvo que contener una carcajada.

-Es tierno que os preocupéis tanto por ella -comentó Lady Anya, con una media sonrisa arrugada.

-Tengo que enmendar muchos años de abandono -se encogió de hombros-. Perdonad que comparta esto con vos, mi señora, ya sé que no os concierne.

-No hay por qué disculparse.

Una vez más, pensó en lo fácil que hubiera sido todo de contar con Sansa Stark. "-Si te que casas con ella te regalo Invernalia. -Vale." Punto. Pero le parecía casi insultante para la hija de Catelyn. Había que estar ciego para rechazarla; eso, o ser el Caballero de las Flores.

Despidió a su invitada poco después, así como al bardo, y se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de Lord Robert. Al salir de la torre vio que la tarde se presentaba más agradable que la mañana. El sol brillaba en lo alto, y las grandes ventanas escuadradas de las galerías estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando que los cálidos rayos bañasen el interior. Nubes de polvo flotaban en los espacios iluminados, donde grupos de damas y caballeros se reunían a conversar. El viento soplaba en otra dirección, de modo que apenas entraba algo de frío.

Resultó que su hijastro había decidido aprovechar el buen tiempo, por recomendación del maestre Colemon, y había salido a jugar en la nieve con Alayne. Encontró a los niños construyendo muñecos junto a uno de los contrafuertes, bajo la atenta mirada del anciano. Mejor dicho, Sansa apilaba esferas de nieve mientras Robert jugaba a... a gritarle.

-¡Más alto! ¡Más alto! ¡Es el Nido de Águilas!

-Si lo hacemos más alto se caerá. No tiene forma de montaña, ¿quieres que le demos forma, Robalito? Así, en punta.

-No, ¡primero tiene que ser alto, más alto!

La torre de bolas que habían hecho le llegaba al niño por encima de la cabeza, a la altura de los ojos de la pequeña Stark.

-¿Y si luego no me llegan los brazos? -Sansa dejó una más en la cúspide.

-¡Pues entonces que te suba a hombros el maestre!

"Eso sería digno de ver."

-Buenas tardes -saludó Petyr-. Qué montaña tan bonita, ¿la habéis hecho vos? -Inquirió dirigiéndose a Lord Robert.

-Casi toda -mintió él.

Sansa cruzó los brazos ante el pecho y se puso roja de indignación.

-¡Robalito!

-Buenas tardes, Lord Baelish -Colemon se acercó a él renqueando-. ¿Cómo ha ido en la reunión con Lord Nestor?

-Bastante bien. -Pero no le apetecía hablar de eso-. ¿Encargasteis lo que os dije esta madrugada?

-Sí, mi señor. Esperan en las...

Lo instó a callar con un gesto y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Sansa, agachada haciendo una bola de nieve. Lord Robert trataba de redondear la suya más cerca de la pila informe que había mandado construir, envuelto en tantas capas de pieles que parecía un osezno.

-Debéis estar helada, pequeña -se agachó junto a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas; en efecto, las tenía congeladas de tocar la nieve.

Sansa hizo ademán de apartarse, pero al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos se quedó paralizada. Su respiración salía agitada, condensada en diminutas volutas de vaho. Aquella escena le era tan familiar que sintió el impulso de besarla.

-¿Y vuestros guantes?

-No... no he tenido tiempo, Robalito quería salir y... estarán en mi baúl. -Se atropellaba al hablar.

Cogió la esfera que tenía entre las manos y le acarició las palmas enrojecidas.

-Deberíais ir a buscarlos, mi señora. ¿Os importa que os acompañe?

-Pero el Nido aún no está acabado.

-No podéis terminarlo así, dejadlo para después.

"Con suerte Robalito se lo tirará encima."

-Maestre Colemon -ayudó a Sansa a incorporarse y le ofreció el brazo para que anduviera agarrada a él-. Volveremos en un rato, Alayne necesita ponerse guantes para jugar. ¿Os importa seguir hasta que volvamos?

-¡No puede irse! -Protestó Lord Robert.

-Mi señor, volverán en un momento. ¿Os puedo ayudar yo a terminar la montaña? -Se ofreció el maestre.

-Bueno, ¡que no tarden!

-Si tardamos -susurró Petyr al oído de su consejero-, llevadlo a descansar y decidle que Lady Alayne se encuentra mal, que se ha enfriado pero irá a verle más tarde.

-Como ordenéis, mi señor.

Sansa lo miró extrañada y siguió sus pasos de vuelta al interior de las Puertas. Se agarraba a él sin fuerza, como si le desagradara el tacto del terciopelo del coleto que llevaba puesto. Por el camino le dio conversación para evitar que alguien se parase a saludarlos. Por alguna razón, sentía muchos ojos clavados en ellos.

-He oído que esta mañana le has hecho algo al Joven Halcón -le apetecía saber qué había salido de la charla de anoche.

-Ah, eso... sí, bueno, quería acompañarme a ver a Robalito, pero le he dicho que no -su voz cobró seguridad conforme hablaba-. Que se lo agradecía, pero no. Y después le he preguntado si cenaría en la sala principal esta noche, para vernos allí. -Petyr arrugó la frente sin entender por qué había hecho eso. Sansa bajó la voz-. Pero le he mentido. No iré, así que tendrá que esperarme.

"Dos vestidos van a ser."

-Mi señora ha sido un poco rastrera.

Ahora era seguro que Lord Harrold creería haber espantado a la chica.

-He hecho lo que vos... -empezó, confusa, pero de repente entendió la broma y sonrió, avergonzada-. Sí, bueno. Pero lo he hecho bien, ¿verdad?

-Estoy muy orgulloso. ¿Has hecho algo más esta mañana, querida?

Vio que tragaba saliva y se revolvía a su lado.

-No, nada. He estado con Robalito. Intento enseñarle algo de historia de los Siete Reinos mientras come; parece que le interesa.

Era evidente que le ocultaba algo, pero lo dejaría pasar por aquella vez. Se acabaría enterando de una manera o de otra, y no era momento para pararse a interrogarla.

-Deberías emplear tus energías en algo con más futuro.

"Como enseñar a hablar a un periquito, por ejemplo." No le gustaba que Sansa se distrajera perdiendo el tiempo con su primo. Esperaba que Ser Hardyng se quedara después del torneo, pero no lo sabía con certeza, y eso convertía el evento en una carrera contrarreloj. Decidió que tendría que buscarle otra compañera de juegos para que lo soportase unos cuantos días.

De camino a la habitación de Alayne había un par de corredores con las paredes desnudas, o de las que todavía colgaban unas pocas sedas con diseños geométricos. La sensación de frío era mucho mayor allí que en las grandes galerías que pasaban cerca de los muros exteriores, donde habían cambiado la decoración por la propia de la estación invernal, y tapices y alfombras aislaban de las bajas temperaturas. Torcieron al llegar a las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al dormitorio y se disponían a subir cuando ella se detuvo en seco.

-No hace falta que me acompañéis, mi señor -dijo, retirando el brazo y ascendiendo un par de escalones más-. Sólo recogeré mis guantes y volveré a bajar.

Entendió al instante lo que sucedía y se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¿No vais a dejarme subir?

-Es... es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de una dama -el gesto parecía haberla puesto todavía más nerviosa.

-Sería de peor educación que os negarais a abrir la puerta a vuestro padre. -Replicó.

La mano que tenía apoyada en la pared le temblaba como una hoja. El rostro se le tensó y musitó algo mientras daba media vuelta y continuaba subiendo. Miró de reojo para cerciorarse de que él la seguía, y cuando vio que así era aceleró el paso hasta correr. Cuando alcanzó la puerta ésta se abrió con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared, lo que no consiguió amortiguar los gritos de sorpresa de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Oyó que gritaba Sansa, con voz más aguda de lo normal.

Ellas la miraban todavía conmocionadas desde la cama donde se habían sentado a esperar. La mayor era una anciana, con el rostro surcado por profundas arrugas y las manos como las zarpas de un ave rapaz. La otra parecía su hija, pues compartían la misma nariz grande y recta y el mentón ligeramente prominente.

-Lord Baelish.

Se incorporaron a la vez cuando lo vieron aparecer por la puerta y ambas hicieron una reverencia, más exagerada la de la muchacha.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen que las hayamos asustado. Querida, éstas son Gilda y Bianne, madre e hija. Son modistas, viven en el pueblo y han venido a tomarte medidas para un vestido nuevo.

Peytr sonrió satisfecho ante la cara atónita de la joven. Se fijó en los dos dientes blancos que asomaban entre los labios aún separados, en que todavía respiraba de forma entrecortada. Los miró de hito en hito, empezando por Gilda y terminando por él.

-¿Por qué...?

-Bueno, de hecho que sean dos -los ojos se le abrieron hasta ser dos discos azules perfectos-. Uno azul claro, luego hablaremos del diseño; y otro verde, con una banda de sinsontes de hilo de plata bordada en el pecho.

Aquello pareció hacer que las modistas olvidasen el sobresalto, porque se acercaron más a ellos, aunque sin decir palabra.

-Esto no es necesario.

-Si fuera necesario, ¿dónde estaría la gracia? Es un regalo, cariño. Pensé que te haría ilusión.

El miedo fue desapareciendo conforme se le iluminaba el rostro.

-No, no. Me hace mucha ilusión. Gracias. Oh, muchísimas gracias.

La anciana sacó un trozo de tela alargado con el que medir. Petyr informó de que se quedaría mientras trabajaban, para poder ir decidiendo los detalles, y no le pusieron objeciones. El vestido azul sería de escote abierto, hasta los hombros, acabado en encaje blanco. Llevaría anudado sobre el pecho, para cubrirse un poco más, un pañuelo de seda color jade, y el jubón iría adornado con incrustaciones de gemas verdes; finas hileras que remarcasen su silueta. El otro vestido tendría mangas largas abullonadas a la altura de los hombros, ajustadas y acabadas en pico sobre el dorso de las manos. Ambas faldas contarían con vuelo suficiente para que resultasen cómodas y pudiese bailar con total libertad, y los dos serían de terciopelo con forro de raso. Bianne se ofreció a confeccionar capas y guantes de piel a juego en cuanto el frío los hiciera necesarios.

Todo esto lo iban hablando mientras Meñique daba vueltas en torno a Sansa, que se mantenía inmóvil sobre una silla, con los brazos extendidos, la mirada fija en el techo y toda ella tan rígida que parecía de porcelana. Se había tenido que desvestir para que las mujeres hicieran su trabajo, de manera que lo único que cubría su desnudez era la túnica de lino blanco que usaba para dormir. Cada vez que rodeaban alguna parte de su cuerpo con la tira de tela se tensaba más. Pecho, cintura, cadera, hombros... Petyr pensó que con los labios tan estirados parecía una pequeña Catelyn enfadada.

-¿Para cuándo los necesitaréis, mi señor? -Quiso saber Bianne tras tomar una última nota.

-Dentro de tres días, de dos a poder ser, al menos uno de ellos.

La mujer no se hubiera horrorizado más ni aunque le hubiese dicho que Gregor Clegane estaba detrás de ella.

-Mi señor, es muy poco tiempo para...

-Comprendo que deberé compensaros las molestias -interrumpió Meñique-. Pero preferiría acordar el precio en otro momento, cuando no esté presente mi hija. Dos veces lo que acordamos, más lo que consideren oportuno.

Las modistas se miraron como si se estuvieran leyendo el pensamiento. Petyr sabía que tendrían que renunciar a horas de sueño para terminar el encargo a tiempo. Pese a ello, no volvieron a protestar. Se mostraron conformes, recibieron encantadas los agradecimientos de Alayne y abandonaron el dormitorio con una última reverencia.

Sansa no perdió el tiempo. Cogió su ropa del baúl, y se vistió a toda prisa bajo la mirada divertida de Meñique, que se recostó contra la mesa tratando de adivinar las curvas que había bajo el lino. Para sus trece años, lo cierto era que Sansa se había desarrollado bastante, como había podido comprobar de reojo mientras la medían. No era voluptuosa, aún no, pero estaba mejor proporcionada que muchas mujeres adultas. Le resultaba complicado pararse a pensar en esas cosas viendo cómo daba vueltas con la cara tapada, intentando encontrar las mangas y el cuello. Cuando lo consiguió el pelo se le había encrespado, y le daba un aspecto desaliñado. Aún tenía problemas para arreglárselas sin sirvientes, aunque contara con la vieja Gretchel. Al verla así se le ocurrió una maldad inofensiva.

-Mi señora, no estéis nerviosa -trató de sonar todo lo tranquilizador posible-. Cualquiera diría que voy a haceros algo.

-No, ya sé que no -dudó antes de seguir-, padre. No me malinterpretéis, es sólo que me siento más cómoda de esta forma.

-No hay nada de malo en que un padre vea a su hija en camisón -trataba de seguir impasible, pero la sonrisa le traicionaba-. Con tanta prisa no he podido decirte que no hacía falta que te vistieras. Necesitas un baño caliente, así que llamaré a Mela para que se ocupe de ti. Puedes ir quitándote la ropa mientras viene, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya me he bañado esta mañana.

Meñique chasqueó la lengua con reprobación.

-Querida, mentir es una cosa muy fea.

-No he mentido, es verdad -protestó apartando la vista.

-Al menos aprende a hacerlo bien: mantén el contacto visual cuando estés diciendo algo que no es verdad.

La joven se volvió hacia él y repitió:

-Ya me he bañado esta mañana.

-Mejor -rió y se apartó de la mesa-. ¿Es por no tener que volver a quitarte eso? ¿Quieres que te ayude -dejó que las palabras hicieran efecto antes de añadir-, o llamo a Mela?

-Mela -se apresuró a decir, poniendo un paso más de distancia entre ellos-, que me ayude ella, no quisiera molestaros más. Me daré el baño y luego iré a cenar con Robalito. Me ha dicho que él tampoco quería ir hoy a la sala con los demás. Si os parece bien así, claro.

"Dioses, no puede ser que esto me guste tanto."

-Muy bien, cariño. Con lo que tú te sientas más... cómoda. Daré saludos de tu parte a Ser Harrold.

-No, mejor no. Quiero decir, si os pregunta él directamente está bien, pero que parezca mera cortesía. No quiero hacerle pensar que estoy pendiente de él.

Petyr le aseguró que así lo haría y abandonó la habitación. Mandó buscar a la criada al primer muchacho del servicio con el que se encontró, cerca de la galería más próxima, y aguardó hasta que volvieron. La mujer lo miraba desde abajo, encorvada a causa de la chepa.

-¿Me habéis hecho llamar, mi señor?

-Sí, quiero que lleves la bañera con agua caliente a las habitaciones de Lady Alayne. -Había una razón más para que quisiese verla-. ¿Ha ocurrido hoy algo interesante?

Los encargados del servicio se enteraban de cosas que escapaban a los oídos de los señores. Mela no era la mejor de sus informadores, pero sus susurros eran baratos. Lo único que le interesaba era el dinero.

-Lord Baelish, la gente habla de la salud del pequeño señor en los pabellones. Muchos brindaban anoche por Ser Harrold.

-Como si fuese novedad.

Aquello no le preocupaba más de lo necesario. Lord Robert se encontraba igual que siempre: débil, con sus ataques esporádicos y sus rabietas de malcriado. Antes o después fallecería, y para entonces Sansa tendría que haberse hecho con el afecto de Ser Harrold; de lo contrario, los vasallos de la casa Arryn los expulsarían. Meñique era consciente de que contaba con el aprecio de algunos, por considerarlo un hombre inteligente, capaz de hacerse cargo del Valle. Del mismo modo, otros muchos desconfiaban de él (no sin razón) y no veían más que un oportunista hambriento de poder. Los más peligrosos eran los Señores Recusadores. Esperaba ganarse a varios de ellos a raíz del torneo; un sistema algo costoso, pero daría los resultados que necesitaba, ahora que Cersei se estaba dando tanta prisa en que la decapitaran.

-También he oído comentar algo extraño a las damas de Lady Myranda. -Continuó Mela-. No sé si será verdad. Dicen que vuestra hija se siente atraída por Ser Templeton. -Subió el tono sin querer al final de la frase, como si disfrutara con el chisme.

Petyr arrugó la frente y la miró igual que si acabara de reparar en ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-Yo misma lo he oído, mi señor.

Obviamente era mentira, pero no conseguía adivinar quién podía haber sido el origen de un rumor tan absurdo. Pensó en Lady Myranda, pero si hubiese querido poner en un apuro así a Alayne habría elegido a cualquier otra persona. Ser Templeton casi le triplicaba la edad a Sansa, era uno de los Señores Recusadores, y nadie los había visto juntos. Una mentira tan pobre sólo podía habérsele ocurrido a una persona. "¿Por qué iba Sansa a inventarse algo así?"

-Está bien saberlo. -Sacó una pequeña moneda plateada del saquito que le colgaba del cinto y se la dio a la mujer-. Atiende ahora a Lady Alayne.

-Sí, mi señor.

Contuvo las ganas de ir tras ella para hablar con la joven; mejor dejar que la bañasen con calma y subir después. Seguramente fuera eso lo que no se había atrevido a contarle antes, así que sabía que había sido una jugada torpe. Pese a todo se aseguraría.

Aquella noche presidió la mesa en lugar de Robalito; eso sí, desde el asiento que había a la derecha del que debería ocupar el niño. No deseaba provocar a sus invitados. Excusó al joven señor diciendo que se encontraba cansado, y la cena dio comienzo sin que nadie se mostrase extrañado. Sintió algunas miradas de soslayo clavadas en él, de las que hizo caso omiso. Se concentró en vigilar disimuladamente al Joven Halcón, que c harlaba animadamente con los hijos de Lady Waynwood, ojeando de vez en cuando la silla vacía al lado de Lord Baelish. Antes de que se sirviera el segundo plato, un estofado de cochinillo con hortalizas, Ser Harrold ya se había incorporado. Se situó junto a él y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Mi señor, no he podido evitar observar que vuestra hija tampoco ha podido venir. ¿Se encuentra bien Lady Alayne?

-Mi hija se encuentra en estos momentos con Lord Robert -respondió Petyr-, pero os manda saludos. Está bien, no tenéis por qué preocuparos.

-Pasa mucho tiempo con Lord Arryn -una observación un tanto obvia, pero Meñique supuso que al joven podía haberle llamado la atención.

-Sí, Alayne es una de las pocas personas capaces de tratar con él cuando se encuentra mal. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Tiene buena mano con los niños.

-No me cabe duda. Vuestra hija es encantadora. -Sonrió y se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente.

-Sois muy amable, pero lo ha sacado todo de su madre. -Lamentó que nadie más pudiera apreciar lo ingenioso del comentario.

Se obligó a devolver la sonrisa.

-Por favor, decidle que me gustaría haberla visto esta noche, pero entiendo que haya preferido atender a Lord Arryn. Devolvedle el saludo de mi parte.

"Un saludo de vuestras partes, hecho."

-¿Alguna cosa más? -Inquirió impaciente, ahora que algunas personas habían reparado en ellos.

-No, eso es todo. Gracias, mi señor.

Volvió a ocupar su sitio junto a los otros caballeros. Ser Donnel le preguntó algo entre carcajadas y golpeó su hombro con la cuchara pringosa de estofado. Ser Morton negó con la cabeza pero pronto se contagió de las risas. En cambio, Harry no se veía tan animado. Tal vez Lady Waynwood hubiera hablado ya con él y se encontrara ocupado sumando dos más dos. Petyr tomó un sorbo de vino, satisfecho. "Eso, relájate y deja que prepare a tu prometida. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás."


	5. Inciso: Guía de Personajes

**Guía de personajes**

A causa de los dolores de cabeza que están sufriendo algunos lectores he decidido hacer este inciso. Es un "capítulo" aparte para que podáis entrar a consultarlo rápidamente siempre que lo necesitéis durante el fic. Muchos de los personajes que están apareciendo aún no han podido rascar protagonismo en los libros, apenas se les menciona, así que entiendo que es difícil situarse. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los hay hasta con tres nombres diferentes. Espero que con esto os aclaréis mejor. La información está sacada tal cual de los apéndices de "Festín de Cuervos".

* * *

Casa Arryn: Los Arryn descienden de los Reyes de la Montaña y el Valle. Su estandarte muestra una luna y un halcón, de plata, sobre campo de azur. La Casa Arryn no tomó parte en la guerra de los Cinco Reyes. Su lema es: Tan Alto como el Honor.

**ROBERT ARRYN**, señor del Nido de Águilas, Defensor del Valle, nombrado por su madre Verdadero Guardián del Oriente, un niño enfermizo de ocho años, llamado a veces ROBALITO;

..-su madre, [Lady Lysa de la Casa Tully], viuda de Lord Jon Arryn, despeñada de un empujón por la Puerta de la Luna;

..-su padrastro, **PETYR BAELISH**, apodado **MEÑIQUE**, señor de Harrenhal, Señor Supremo del Tridente y Lord Protector del Valle;

...-**ALAYNE PIEDRA**, hija natural de Lord Petyr, una doncella de trece años, en realidad Sansa Stark.

...-**SER LOTHOR BRUNE**, un mercenario al servicio de Lord Petyr, capitán de la guardia del Nido de Águilas.

...-**OSWELL**, un soldado canoso al servicio de Lord Petyr, a veces llamado **KETTLEBLACK**.

-la casa de Lord Robert en el Nido de Águilas:

..-MARILLION, un bardo joven y atractivo que gozaba del favor de Lady Lysa, acusado de su asesinato;

..-**MAESTRE COLLEMON**, instructor, sanador y consejero.

..-MORD, un carcelero brutal con dientes de oro;

..-**GRETCHEL, MADDY Y MELA**, sirvientas;

-los Señores del Valle, señores banderizos de Lord Robert;

..-**LORD NESTOR ROYCE**, Mayordomo Jefe del Valle y castellano de las Puertas de la Luna;

...-**SER ALBAR**, hijo y heredero de Lord Nestor;

...-**MYRANDA**, llamada **RANDA**, hija de Lord Nestor, viuda, pero casi sin usar;

...-la casa de Lord Nestor:

...-SER MARWYN BELMORE, capitán de la guardia;

...-**MYA PIEDRA**, guía y mulera, hija bastarda del rey Robert I Baratheon;

...-OSSY Y ZANAHORIA, muleros;

..-LYONEL CORBRAY, señor del Hogar;

...-**SER LYN CORBRAY**, su hermano y heredero, que esgrime la famosa espada _Dama Desesperada_;

...-SER LUCAS CORBRAY, su hermano menor;

..-JON LYNDERLY, señor del Bosque de la Serpiente;

...-Terrance, su hijo y heredero, un joven escudero;

..-EDMUND WAXLEY, el Caballero de Serbaledo;

..-GEROLD GRAFTON, señor de Puerto Gaviota;

...-GYLES, su hijo menor, un escudero;

..-TRISTON SUNDERLAND, señor de Tres Hermanas;

...-GODRIC BORRELL, señor de Hermanda Dulce;

...-ROLLAND LONGTHORPE, señor de Hermana Larga;

...-ALESANDOR TORRENT, señor de Hermana Pequeña;

-los Señores Recusadores, banderizos de la Casa Arryn unidos para proteger al joven Lord Robert.

..-YOHN ROYCE, apodado YOHN BRONCE, señor de Piedra de las Runas, de la rama principal de la Casa Royce.

...-SER ANDAR, único hijo vivo de Yohn Bronce y heredero de Piedra de las Runas.

...-la casa de Yohn Bronce:

...-MAESTRE HELLIWEG, instructor, sanador y consejero;

...-SEPTÓN LUCOS;

...-SER SAMWELL PIEDRA, apodado SAM PIEDRA, EL FUERTE, maestro de armas;

...-banderizos y espadas juramentadas de Yohn Bronce:

...-ROYCE COLDWATER, señor de Comezón de Aguasfrías;

...-SER DAMON SHETT, el Caballero de Torre Gaviota;

...-UTHOR TOLLETT, señor de Soto Gris;

..-**ANYA WAYNWOOD**, señora de Roble de Hierro;

...-**SER MORTON**, su hijo mayor y heredero;

...-**SER DONNEL**, su segundo hijo, el Caballero de la Puerta;

...-**WALLACE**, su hijo menor;

...-**HARROLD HARDYNG**, su pupilo, un escudero al que llaman a menudo **HARRY EL HEREDERO**;

..-BENEDAR BELMORE, señor de Rapsodia;

..-**SER SYMOND TEMPLETON**, el Caballero de Nuevestrellas;

..-[EON HUNTER], señor de Arcolargo, recientemente fallecido;

...-SER GILWOOD, el hijo mayor y heredero de Lord Eon, ahora llamado LORD HUNTER, EL JOVEN;

...-SER EUSTACE, segundo hijo de Lord Eon;

...-SER HARLAN, hijo menor de Lord Eon;

...-la casa de Lord Hunter, el Joven:

...-MAESTRE WILLAMEN, instructor, sanador y consejero;

..-HORTON REDFORT, señor de Fuerterrojo, casado tres veces;

...-SER JASPER, SER CREIGHTON, SER JON, sus hijos;

...-SER MYCHEL, su hijo menor, recién nombrado caballero, casado con Ysilla Royce, de Piedra de las Runas.

-jefes de los clanes de las Montañas de la Luna:

..-SHAGGA, HIJO DE DOLF; DE LOS GRAJOS DE PIEDRA, en la actualidad al frente de una banda en el bosque Real.

..-TIMETT, HIJO DE TIMETT, DE LOS HOMBRES QUEMADOS.

..-CHELLA; HIJA DE CHEYK, DE LOS OREJAS NEGRAS;

..-CRAWN, HIJO DE CALOR, DE LOS HERMANOS DE LA LUNA.

* * *

-Otros personajes del fic.

..-GILDA Y BIANNE, madre e hija respectivamente, son modistas en las Puertas de la Luna.

..-ELLY, MIRELA Y NELA: las damas de Lady Randa.


	6. Capítulo V Alayne

**ALAYNE**

Bajó la voz a cada verso hasta convertirla en un susurro apenas audible, con la mano apoyada en el pecho del pequeño. Permaneció un rato más así, acompasando el sube y baja de las mantas a la melodía. Lo habían tenido que cubrir con cinco capas de mantas de piel gruesa para que dejase de tiritar. Pese a lo abrigado que iba siempre, jugar en la nieve le había costado un catarro. Parecía aún más vulnerable, con la carita congestionada hundida entre los enormes almohadones de plumas. Sansa sintió un pinchazo de dolor al pensar en su hermano Bran. ¿Él también tiritaba en Invernalia? ¿Lo vería así su madre mientras le cuidaba, le secaba las gotas de sudor de la frente? No, seguro que Bran no tenía frío, no dentro de los muros del castillo. El maestre Luwin habría cuidado de él después de su madre, igual que la vieja Tata y que Hodor. Los habían mantenido a salvo a los dos, también a Rickon. Hasta el final.

Retiró con suavidad la mano y acarició el rostro de Robalito mientras se incorporaba. Sacó el pañuelo de tela que llevaba guardado en la manga, el mismo que había utilizado para limpiar la nariz del niño y se secó las lágrimas. Procuraba no pensar en su familia, pero cada vez que lo hacía no tardaba en rendirse al llanto. A menudo se preguntaba qué habría sido de Arya, porque en el fondo se resistía a pensar que hubiera muerto, ella no. De ser así seguro que Joffrey se lo hubiera hecho saber, o Cersei, sólo por verla sufrir un poco más. Desaparecida no era lo mismo que muerta, y Arya siempre había sido la más fuerte de las dos. Una cría, una infantil, terca, maleducada, sucia, pero fiera como una loba. "Yo no soy una loba" pensó, abatida, conforme abría la puerta de la habitación y echaba un último vistazo al lecho de Lord Robert. "Sólo soy un pajarito." Aunque había aprendido mucho desde que el Perro la llamara así. Para haber pasado tan poco tiempo se sentía mucho mayor: había huido de Desembarco del Rey, escapado de las garras de los leones, fingido ser alguien que no era, mentido para cubrir el asesinato de su tía; iba a casarse con el heredero del Nido de Águilas, y Lord Baelish conspiraba con ella para recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho. Tal vez siguiese siendo un pajarito como Sansa Stark, pero como Alayne Piedra se sentía cada vez más capaz de alzar el vuelo. Sólo un poco más, sólo necesitaba a Harry.

Se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres de lo que estaba haciendo. Su madre había sido amiga de Petyr, sí, pero, ¿y si se hubiese enterado de la verdad sobre la muerte de Lysa?

Pensar en aquel momento mientras caminaba por la fortaleza vacía le dio escalofríos. Se encontró con varios guardias que la saludaron de camino a su cuarto. Tuvo que atravesar una de las grandes galerías que daban al exterior, y le llegó el ruido de los pabellones del otro lado de los cristales. La luz de las hogueras llegaba trémula hasta allí, pero en torno a ellas el metal resplandecía y se llenaban de color los estandartes, entre el negro del cielo y el gris apagado de la nieve. Oyó unos gritos que no llegó a comprender, a los que respondió una sola voz pidiendo silencio, y siguieron risas. Pensó que tal vez Harrold fuera uno de los que gritaban. Se le veía como un joven bastante popular, seguro que trasnochaba con todos. Pensó por un momento que podría salir a ver si estaba en lo cierto, y desechó la idea con la misma facilidad. No tenía nada que hacer por allí, la mirarían y seguro que alguien se reía de ella. Se quedó en la ventana buscando alguna cara conocida hasta darlo por imposible. A esa distancia todos parecían iguales. Había hombres con armadura, otros con túnicas y mantos de lana; destacaban algunos con grandes capas de piel, y un par de malabaristas o juglares sentados junto al fuego, con sus prendas de colores vivos. Creyó haber visto pasar a una mujer, pero desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La gente de la población se mezclaba con los recién llegados ahí fuera, en el escaso espacio libre que quedaba entre las gruesas paredes de piedra del castillo y las casas, una plazuela donde habían montado las carpas. Alguna había acabado embutida en alguna callejuela por falta de espacio. En la plaza mayor hubieran cabido todos, pero ahí tendrían lugar las justas y no era posible. Las Puertas de la Luna era una población pequeña, levantada sobre terreno empinado y desigual, con pocas posibilidades de expandirse. Por eso abundaban los callejones estrechos, las escaleras, las pendientes; las construcciones se amontonaban yuxtapuestas sin orden ni concierto en un entramado laberíntico. Y la fortaleza era un fiel reflejo de su marco, sólo que a menor escala: las calles se convertían en corredores y galerías, las cuales subían y bajaban, desembocando en patios o conduciendo hacia las torres que se alzaban a lo largo del perímetro. Sansa aún no había recorrido ni la mitad del castillo, y no porque fuera especialmente grande, sino porque resultaba fácil perderse. Prefería ir por las zonas conocidas.

Bostezó y continuó su camino de vuelta, a regañadientes, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las carcajadas que volvían a alzarse desde el exterior. Llegó hasta las escaleras y subió los peldaños despacio, cuando vio que no salía luz de su habitación. Las bisagras de la puerta protestaron al abrirse. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

-¿Gretchel? -Preguntó Alayne, buscando a tientas uno de los candelabros-. Gretchel, ¿te has dormido?

Sus dedos rozaron el frío metal cuando respondió una voz que no pertenecía a la anciana.

-He pedido a Gretchel que se fuera -oyó decir a Meñique tras ella, desde la cama-. Las luces se han apagado mientras esperaba. ¿Dónde has estado, Alayne?

Sansa dio un respingo y trató de ver al hombre en la oscuridad, pero la luz de la luna que llegaba a través del ventanuco no dejaba ver más que el borde de una silueta oscura.

-He estado con Lord Robert, mi señor. Se ha acatarrado y me ha pedido una canción para dormir. Lo siento, de haber sabido que me estabais esperando no habría tardado tanto.

-Debe haber sido una canción muy larga -por el tono con el que lo dijo, no necesitó de luz para saber que sonreía-. He estado a punto de mandar a alguien a buscarte.

-Lo siento -repitió-. Le cuesta mucho quedarse dormido. Iré a por algo para encender las velas.

-No será necesario -se levantó-. Sólo venía a preguntarte por unos rumores sin sentido de los que he tenido noticia.

En un primer momento no se le ocurrió de qué podía tratarse, así que aguardó a que él dijese algo. Se separó del candelabro.

-¿Qué rumores, padre?

-Algo sobre tú y Ser Templeton, querida. ¿Te suena? -Hablaba en susurros, con suavidad, pero percibió que había algo de tensión en su tono.

-¿Si me suena Ser Templeton? -Repitió, sin alzar la voz más que él.

Le pareció ver que Meñique cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, aunque tal vez sólo estuviera sosteniendo así alguno de sus libros de cuentas.

-Alayne, ¿por qué las damas de Lady Myranda creen que estás interesada en Ser Templeton?

Sansa tragó saliva y respondió al ver que no se le ocurría nada con lo que mentir:

-Porque yo se lo dije. Me estaba preguntando por Harrold, por qué me había saludado en el patio, por qué no tenía su redecilla... ¡la redecilla! -La había olvidado por completo.

-Te la he traído, continúa.

-Oh. -Retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos y las explicaciones le salieron atropelladamente-: no se me ocurría nada más que hacer, de verdad, lo estaba destapando todo. Preguntaba sin parar, incluso dijo que seguro que tenías planes de casarme con él. Y entonces nos cruzamos con vosotros, y pensé que decirle algo así haría que se olvidase de Harry. Lo siento mucho.

Al confesar se sintió mucho mejor. Sonaba tan mal de viva voz como en su cabeza, pero estaba claro que su plan había dado resultado: las damas de Lady Myranda lo sabían, así que ella había mordido el anzuelo. Lord Baelish fue hasta la puerta y cerró con un golpe seco. Vio que saltaban unas chispas al otro lado del cuarto, y a continuación una lengua de fuego apareció danzando en la pequeña chimenea. Su luz rojiza iluminó las facciones del hombre. En efecto, llevaba consigo uno de sus libros. La mirada que le lanzó la hizo encogerse.

-Mi señor, no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

-Cualquier otra cosa habría estado bien. -Dijo con voz gélida-. Que Ser Harrold vaya tras una doncella hermosa es como que las abejas busquen flores: no necesita explicación. Randa ha intentado ponerte entre la espada y la pared, y aunque ahora se haya dado por satisfecha ten por seguro que no te quitará el ojo de encima. ¿Crees que la has engañado, de verdad?

-Vos lo habéis sabido por sus damas -dijo Sansa, dolida ante la verdad que había en las palabras de Petyr-. ¿Por qué iba a contárselo a ellas si no lo creyera?

-Porque es divertido, cariño. Tú misma te has puesto en una situación tan comprometida que Lady Myranda no ha podido resistirse.

Sansa se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Cuando Randa se fijase en que hacía más caso a Harry que a Templeton sus sospechas se verían más que confirmadas, y mientras tanto había hecho correr un rumor tan, tan ridículo que...

-Un momento -dijo Sansa, que acababa de ver la posibilidad de salvarse de su propia trampa-. Sí, es una situación comprometida, pero eso es lo que le gusta a la gente.

Petyr la miró con interés renovado. Se apoyó contra la pared y la examinó un instante con los labios entreabiertos.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -Preguntó.

-En que si la gente creyera que eso es verdad, nadie se fijaría en lo que hiciese con Ser Harrold. Porque es mucho más divertido así: Ser Templeton sigue siendo un hombre poderoso, la historia tiene un cierto grado de credibilidad.

Meñique se mostró interesado en sus palabras, pero nada impresionado.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando Ser Harrold se entere? ¿Cómo mantendrás vivos a la vez tu mentira y el interés del Joven Halcón?

Dudó antes de contestar. La verdad era que no se le ocurría nada.

-Pues... no lo... no lo sé.

-Es más -rió- ¿cómo pensabas dar credibilidad a tu rumor? ¿Coqueteando con Ser Templeton delante de todos los invitados de las Puertas de la Luna?

No supo por qué razón, aquella risa la molestó. Apartó la vista para no tener que enfrentarse a aquellos ojos burlones.

-Podría hacer que Ser Harrold se sintiera celoso.

-Lamento decepcionarte. Los celos sólo aparecen cuando hay un interés previo.

Sansa apretó los puños.

-Harry está interesado en mí.

-Desde luego que lo está -Meñique volvió a reír entre dientes-. No me malinterpretes, cariño. Te ha echado de menos esta noche, por cierto -aquello la animó un poco-. Pero no es suficiente como para que se ande peleando por ti; de hecho, ese nivel de interés es lo que necesitamos más o menos. -Dijo aquello último como si paladease las palabras-. Hay que encontrar la forma de desmentir ese rumor sin que Randa se vuelva a obcecar. Será mejor que vayas pensando.

"No tienes razón." Se dijo Alayne, volviendo a alzar la vista hacia él. "El plan es bueno. Podría demostrarte que lo es."

-Sí, padre.

-Una cosa más: tenemos que trabajar en tus dotes de seducción, hay que pulirlas un poco más.

Lo dijo sonriendo con la boca, pero no con los ojos, de esa forma que la hacía sentirse desnuda. Quiso contestar algo, o preguntar a qué se refería, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios antes de que las llegase a pronunciar. El cambio de tema había sido muy brusco.

-Ser Harrold ha conocido ya a muchas mujeres. -Dijo Lord Baelish, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Antes de que Sansa pudiera decir nada él llegó a su lado y tomó un mechón de su cabello. Se mantuvo firme, rígida, para que no volviera a atraparla contra la pared.

-Ha conocido a tímidas doncellas -continuó, haciendo girar el mechón en torno a su dedo, y le acarició una mejilla con la otra mano. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Alayne-. A chicas descaradas de las casas de placer, y a jóvenes de baja alcurnia que se abrirían de piernas para cualquier idiota con un título de Ser.

Sus palabras la incomodaban tanto que intentó apartarse, cuando sintió un tirón en el pelo que la obligó a permanecer en el mismo punto. Meñique puso el puño bajo su barbilla para impedir que agachase la cabeza.

-Pero todavía no ha conocido a una mujer de verdad.

Alayne tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-Yo no... -se le había acelerado la respiración.

-Vos estáis en la primera categoría, mi señora -dijo en tono amable-. Pero nos aseguraremos de que deje de ser así. Disponemos de poco tiempo, así que espero de ti que seas tan obediente como siempre y prestes atención.

Ya había decepcionado bastante a Lord Baelish por un día, así que pese a lo cansada que estaba asintió. El hombre le tendió la mano y la acompañó hasta la cama, donde se sentaron a la luz cada vez más intensa del fuego.

-Lo primero que debes aprender es a jugar con los extremos. -Sansa frunció el ceño sin comprender-. Hay dos tipos básicos de mujer: la ingenua y la puta. Unas no tienen ninguna seguridad en sí mismas, no saben qué es lo que quieren los hombres, o lo saben y les asusta. Las otras van tan sobradas que no saben decir que no a una cara bonita o a un bolsillo lleno. Cualquiera de esas opciones es aburrida, por eso tú necesitas las dos.

-¿A la puta también? -Se asqueó Sansa, apartando las manos.

-Sobre todo a la puta. Muéstrate confiada, míralo a los ojos, habla con seguridad. Piensa que eres la futura reina del Norte. Pero no por ello dejes de actuar como Sansa: su dulce dama, cortés y cariñosa.

-No sé cómo hacerlo -se sentía apabullada tratando de memorizar todo cuanto le decía.

-No más apartar la vista, ni excusas torpes, ni frases entrecortadas o dichas en susurros. De eso ya hablaremos más adelante. -Sonrió con picardía-. Está bien que parezcas vulnerable, pero no fácil. Ser Harrold cree, gracias a tu padre, que eres asustadiza y que te gusta ir despacio: utiliza eso a tu favor con precaución.

Demasiadas cosas para ordenarlas tan rápido. ¿Cómo podía ser confiada como una reina, como Cersei, pero al mismo tiempo comportarse con dulzura?

-O se es una dama o se es una... eso -la palabra se le atragantaba-. Pero no ambas al mismo tiempo. Igual que si soy una bastarda no puedo sentirme reina del Norte.

-Vuelves a pecar de ingenua, querida. No te pido que seas una profesional del gremio como Cersei Lannister, eso espantaría al pobre Ser Harrold y no volveríamos a verlo. -Sansa creyó haber entendido el chiste, pero la risa se le atragantaba por los nervios-. Margaery en cambio sabe jugar bastante bien, o sabía, aún está por ver.

Al pensar en la joven reina creyó entender algo mejor a qué se refería. Había algo en ella que inspiraba una cierta obediencia en los demás, aunque todavía no dispusiera de poder efectivo, y al mismo tiempo se mostraba cercana y encantadora.

-Margaery -musitó Alayne.

-Eso es. ¿Qué es lo que la hace diferente de ti?

Conocía la respuesta.

-La gente la respeta -Meñique asintió con una media sonrisa satisfecha-. Pero no sé cómo conseguirlo. ¿Qué debería hacer la próxima vez que Harry se me acerque?

-La clave está en la seguridad con la que actúes. Por ahora nuestro caballero cree que eres sólo una niña; pero ambos sabemos que no -le dedicó una mirada de complicidad-. Va siendo hora de que hables con él, para que vea que hay una cabecita pensante detrás de esos ojazos. En atractivo lo tienes todo ganado, pequeña, pero te falta algo de lo que carecen la mayoría de mujeres y todas las doncellas: el toque de gracia, de ingenio. Un poco de picardía, no demasiada. Ser Harrold necesita una dama frágil a la que proteger, pero Harry querrá también una amiga. Todos buscamos a alguien que nos escuche, nos preste atención y nos levante el ánimo. Eso es todo lo que tú le debes ofrecer.

"Casi nada." Pensó Sansa, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No conseguía imaginarse a aquel joven rubio, con su sonrisa arrogante y su falsa galantería, trabando amistad con ella. Aunque por otro lado la idea le resultaba atractiva, tal vez porque sonaba mucho menos sucio que todo lo demás. Se frotó las manos sobre el regazo, tensa.

-Pero no quiero ser sólo su amiga -objetó.

-Os noto atenta, mi señora. -Petyr se incorporó-. Debe saber que puede encontrar ambas cosas en vos, amiga y amante. Una amistad tarda tiempo en forjarse, así que no os preocupéis. -Cambió de tono por uno más animado y la instó a levantarse con un gesto-. Voy a mandarte tarea para mañana. Quiero que hables con Ser Harrold, y quiero que le hagas reír. Nada más, pero ha de ser una risa franca, no de cortesía. Pregúntale por temas que le interesen a él, préstale atención y trata de hacer algún comentario ingenioso, el que sea.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Y si no soy graciosa? O, ¿y si digo algo que le parezca inapropiado?

-No pienses tanto, no titubees, y míralo a los ojos. Por lo general, lo inapropiado es divertido. Ya verás cómo todo lo demás sale natural.

"No parece tan difícil como todo lo demás." Se dijo Sansa. "Si no soy capaz de hacer que se ría, ¿cómo espero que quiera casarse conmigo?"

-Lo haré. Puedo hacerlo.

-Por supuesto -Meñique le palmeó el hombro con suavidad-, no lo he dudado ni por un instante. Si lo haces bien, pronto pasaremos a la siguiente lección.

-¿De qué trata?

Por su sonrisa, temió que no le iba a gustar.

-Lenguaje corporal; un arma muy útil si, como es el caso, se necesita actuar con discreción, y que bien usada dejará claro a Ser Harrold que no sois sólo su amiga.

-¿Os referís a hablar con gestos? -arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

-Parecido -rió, aquella vez con ganas-. Pero por hoy ya vale. Recuerda todo cuanto te he dicho, duerme y descansa. Buenas noches, Alayne.

Supo lo que estaba esperando, así que cerró los ojos, acercó el rostro hasta él hasta que le llegó un sutil aroma a vino y nuez moscada, y lo besó en los labios. Le parecieron algo secos, y presionaban sobre los suyos con más fuerza que otras veces. Su mano la retuvo así unos segundos más, antes de separarse. Disimuló como pudo que necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

-Buenas noches, padre -susurró.

"Padre." Se sintió extrañamente vacía cuando lo dijo aquella vez. Sonaba tan artificial, tan hueco. En esa palabra no quedaba nada de lo que había significado para ella. Nada que no fuera el sabor amargo de las lágrimas, que la sensación de vértigo, el sonido del metal rasgando el aire, y una soledad tan inmensa como un océano.

Sansa aguardó, hasta oír que la puerta se cerraba, e inspiró con fuerza para obligarse a no llorar. Sabía que cuando empezase no podría detener el llanto. "Petyr me está ayudando" pensó mientras se desvestía "en realidad sí es como si fuera mi padre".

Pero la joven Stark no podía engañarse. Todavía podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, la forma en que la besaba. "Lord Eddard jamás habría..." se detuvo con el vestido a medio doblar y hundió el rostro en la lana, tratando de expulsar las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza. No podía pensar en su padre, o de lo contrario se derrumbaría. Sabía que Meñique había estado enamorado de su madre, no era tan ingenua como para olvidarlo, y estaba claro que no la quería a ella del mismo modo que querría a una hija. Pero por otra parte iba a casarla con Harry, la había rescatado, y lo estaba arriesgando todo por ella. Aún no conseguía ver con claridad qué beneficio sacaría él, aparte de asegurar su posición como Señor Supremo del Tridente. Fueran cuales fuesen las intenciones reales de Lord Baelish, Sansa sentía que Ser Harrold era su oportunidad de volver a Invernalia. Se acostó con el recuerdo del joven peleando en el patio, visualizando su rostro perfecto, tan cerca del suyo cuando la había intentado besar, antes de que llegara Ser Lothor. Entre la vigilia y el sueño, se imaginó que el Joven Halcón se acercaba a hablar con ella, y que la saludaba con una elegante reverencia. Pero cuando se incorporó el azul de sus ojos había desaparecido; en su lugar halló dos pozos de color verde sucio, con pinceladas grises. Dos agujeros que no dejaban de mirarla.

Por fortuna, logró conciliar el sueño antes de que llegara Gretchel. A la mañana siguiente encontró a la mujer en su camastro, roncando a pleno pulmón. Para colmo de bienes, Sansa no recordó haber soñado. Quedaban unas pocas brasas en la chimenea, así que aún no se había enfriado la habitación. Salió de la cama para despertar a la mujer. No sabía qué hora era, oía voces en el piso inferior pero no mucho alboroto. De ser lo bastante temprano, tal vez consiguiera esquivar a Randa y encontrarse con Ser Harrold.

-Gretchel, por favor, necesito ayuda para vestirme.

Se lavó con el agua fría de la jofaina, dejó que Gretchel le trenzara y le recogiera el pelo con cuidado, eligió de entre su ropa el mismo vestido que llevó el día de la recepción y se abrochó el sinsonte al cuello. Antes de salir cogió la redecilla del pelo de Lady Myranda, que Petyr debía haber dejado sobre la mesa la noche anterior.

A juzgar por la gente que encontró en la galería que daba al patio, era más tarde de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero no vio a Lady Myranda ni a Ser Harrold. Los hijos de Lord Redfort entraron por las escaleras, y Alayne se preguntó si el caballero habría salido a entrenar otra vez. Iba a salir cuando pasó ante ella una de las damas de Randa.

-Disculpad -la llamó, tendiéndole la redecilla-, por favor, devolvedle esto a Lady Myranda, ayer no pude dársela.

Supo por sus ojos que al verla había recordado el rumor difundido por su señora.

-Se la llevaré de inmediato, Lady Alayne.

"¿A cuánta gente se lo habrán contado?" Se preguntó, preocupada. La chica marchó con la redecilla y por un momento olvidó lo que iba a hacer. La siguió con la mirada mientras salía en dirección a las habitaciones de la hija de Lord Nestor. Menos mal que no se habían enterado de lo de Ser Harrold; así sólo se reirían de ella, pero no tratarían de arruinarle la vida. Las mujeres podían ser horribles por culpa de los celos.

Sintió que alguien le apoyaba la mano en el hombro y se volvió con un respingo.

-¡Perdón! No quería asustaros.

Ser Harrold la había encontrado antes a ella. El chico separó la mano y la dejó en alto como para demostrar que lo decía en serio. Vio que tras él estaban los hijos de Lady Waynwood, apoyados en la pared al lado de una de las ventanas. Charlaban con los Redfort sin prestar mucha atención al pupilo de su padre. Puestos uno al lado del otro, Sansa reparó en que Ser Donnel era un par de dedos más alto que su hermano mayor. Todos, incluido Harrold, llevaban ropa abrigada, ribeteada con los colores de sus respectivas casas, y capas adornadas con piel; salvo los Redfort, que venían de entrenar y se habían equipado con peto y hombreras.

-No tenéis por qué disculparos -contestó ella.

Intentó recordar lo que le había dicho Petyr, pero de repente todo estaba muy borroso. Tenía que mirarle a los ojos, y hablar. ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué más?

-En realidad sí -dijo él, retirándose el pelo hacia atrás y apartando los ojos como si le diera vergüenza mirarla-. Veréis, sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, y ha sido todo culpa mía. Espero que no estéis disgustada conmigo y me perdonéis. -Bajó la vista de nuevo hacia ella y le tomó la mano.

"Ha sido Petyr." Lo supo al instante. El joven besó el dorso y quedó a la espera de que ella respondiese algo. "Le ha dicho que soy asustadiza, es verdad." Los consejos de anoche le zumbaban en los oídos, todos a la vez. Necesitaba mostrarse segura de sí misma, así que no podía ruborizarse por un simple beso en la mano. Pero se había disculpado con ella. "Cortés, dulce, educada."

-Es muy amable por vuestra parte, ser -dijo, con una sonrisa que le salió más tímida de lo que pretendía.

-Ya sé. Podríamos fingir que no ha pasado nada -lo soltó como si se le acabara de ocurrir, pero a Alayne le dio la impresión de que lo había preparado de antemano.

-¿Cómo decís?

-Creo que no nos han presentado, mi señora -hizo una inclinación de cabeza ante ella-. Mi nombre es Harrold, de la casa Hardyng.

Sansa rió, divertida por la ocurrencia, y le siguió el juego.

-Es un honor conoceros, Ser Harrold -respondió con una ligera reverencia-. Yo soy Alayne, Alayne... Piedra.

-No es posible -se fingió sorprendido-. No me mintáis, por favor. Está claro que sois una dama noble.

-Os prometo que es mi nombre verdadero, pero si es a eso a lo que os referís, soy la hija de Lord Baelish.

-Ahora lo comprendo todo -sonrió-. En tal caso es un nombre precioso, Lady Alayne. Ahora creo que recuerdo haber oído hablar de vos.

Se llevó la mano al mentón y la examinó entrecerrando los ojos, como si se esforzase por recordar algo. Algunas personas miraban en su dirección, pero no les dio importancia. Por un momento se sorprendió a sí misma embobada pensando en lo guapo que era. "Tiene las pestañas tan largas como una chica."

-¿De veras? -En su fuero interno se reprendió por ser tan infantil-. Nada malo, espero.

-No, no podría existir nadie tan ruin. ¿Sois vos acaso la Alayne que cuida del joven Lord Arryn?

-¿Robalito?

Sansa no podría haber dicho con seguridad si la reacción de Harry fue una carcajada o un ataque de tos. Por un momento deseó que se la tragase la tierra.

-Es decir -corrigió, recuperando la compostura-. ¿Lord Robert? Sí, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-No me lo tengáis en cuenta, mi señora, ha sido... inesperado. ¿Cómo es? ¿Robalito?

Hizo todo cuanto pudo por no sonrojarse. "Quería conseguir que se riera, pero no de mí."

-Sí, Robalito.

-Sois un encanto. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Robalito? ¿Os importa que lo llame así?

-A mí no -mintió, suponiendo que era mejor dejarlo pasar-. Pero no lo digáis muy alto, ser. También es el Defensor del Valle.

Él asintió e hizo un gesto con el brazo hacia la ventana. Había unos bancos de piedra adosados a las paredes donde podían sentarse y continuar hablando.

-Ahora debe seguir dormido, en sus habitaciones -continuó explicando, encantada de que al menos quisiera conversar-. Ayer se acatarró por jugar en la nieve.

-Comprendo. Eso explica que no nos viéramos anoche -dedujo Harry, con un cierto tono de reproche pero sin salirse de su papel-. Tengo entendido que es algo delicado de salud, ¿es cierto?

-Bueno. -"¿Quiere hablar conmigo sólo para saber cuánto le queda para heredar sus títulos?"-. Ya sabéis, todo se exagera. Yo creo que el problema es que no tiene a otros niños con los que jugar, y por eso se mueve menos, pero en realidad está bien para su edad.

Si seguían por ahí, no le habría dicho ni una sola cosa que fuera verdad. Excepto lo de "Robalito". Decidió seguir el consejo de Petyr y cambiar de tema.

-Pero yo también he oído hablar de vos. -Empezó, alisándose la falda-. Fuisteis nombrado caballero hace poco, ¿no? Tras ganar un torneo.

-Sí, pero sólo era un torneo para escuderos. -Pese a sus palabras, Alayne vio que hinchaba el pecho igual que un palomo-. Me han hecho un gran honor, he de reconocerlo, pero lo cierto es que aún no he demostrado mi valía.

-Seguro que es falsa modestia. Aquí tendréis la oportunidad de probaros con otros caballeros. -Aguardó un instante antes de preguntar-. ¿Estáis nervioso?

-¿Nervioso? No, para nada. Ganará el mejor.

-¿Por quién apostaríais?

-Por Ser Morton -contestó sin dudar-. Tiene ganas de tirarme del caballo desde que llegamos, el muy...

La joven Stark se alegró al ver que hablaba en un tono menos galante, más natural.

-¿El muy...? -Lo animó.

-No, no es lenguaje apropiado para utilizar delante de una dama.

Petyr había dicho que lo inadecuado solía ser divertido.

-¿Una dama? -Rió, interpretando su papel de bastarda-. Seguro que no me escandalizo.

Durante un momento le pareció que iba a conseguir que se riera. Ser Harrold torció el labio y desvió los ojos hacia la pared de en frente, como si repasase mentalmente todos los insultos que conocía. Se volvió hacia ella de nuevo cuando una voz más aguda les interrumpió.

-¡Alayne! -Exclamó Lady Myranda a su espalda-. Qué bien, no te has movido. Elly nos ha dicho que estabas aquí. Buenos días, Ser Harrold.

"¿Nos?" La muchacha se colocó ante ellos con un giro que hizo balancear la falda de su vestido, seguida de cerca por la alta figura de Ser Templeton. Harry hizo una mueca en dirección a Sansa, contrariado, pero ella no se atrevió a devolvérsela.

-Randa, Ser Templeton. -Saludó Sansa procurando que no le temblara la voz-. Buenos días. ¿Me estabais buscando?

-Sí, mi padre ha mandado a Ser Symond que guíe a los hombres que inspeccionarán el camino a las Puertas -contestó ella-. Creen que los clanes de las montañas han atacado a los mercaderes. Tiene que presentar sus respetos a Lord Arryn antes de marcharse, pero el joven señor no se levanta.

-Mi señora, no os molestéis. -Templeton parecía algo confundido-. Siento haberos interrumpido. Buscaré al maestre Colemon, debe estar con Lord Baelish.

-Alayne ahora no tiene otra cosa que hacer -replicó Randa antes de que ninguno de los otros pudiera intervenir-. Ya veréis qué rápido se despierta Lord Robert si va ella, ¿verdad?

Lady Myranda reforzó sus palabras con un mal disimulado gesto de cabeza en dirección al Caballero de Nuevestrellas. Sansa no tuvo más remedio que obedecer para no levantar sospechas. "Menudo desastre."

-Sí, tiene que levantarse ya de todas formas. Iré con vos, no es ninguna molestia, mi señor. Ser Harrold, si me disculpáis...

-Estáis ocupada, lo entiendo. -La cara de Harry había perdido tanto entusiasmo como el que le sobraba a la de Randa-. Ser Templeton, os deseo suerte. ¿Estaréis de vuelta para el torneo? Pensé que participaríais.

-Espero regresar a tiempo -contestó el caballero-. No querría perdérmelo por nada.

Mientras ellos hablaban, la hija de Lord Nestor se acercó a Sansa y le susurró al oído:

-Luego me das las gracias por quitarte esa lapa.

Se alejaron camino de los aposentos de Robalito con una decena de ojos tras ellos. Al girar el primer recodo Alayne alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que Randa seguía en el mismo sitio, seguramente intercambiando algunas palabras con Ser Harrold. Se le pasó por la cabeza que estuviese aprovechando la situación para acercarse a él, pero no parecía probable. El caballero ya la había rechazado, razón por la cual lo aborrecía. "A lo mejor si le hubiese contado la verdad ayer me ayudaría a encontrar la forma de gustarle. Hoy ha venido con Ser Templeton." Miró al hombre, que caminaba a su lado en silencio y con paso firme, y recordó la expectación que había habido en la galería, sólo un día después de hablar con Myranda. No: incluso aunque estuviera dispuesta a ayudarla, no podía arriesgarse a que todas las mujeres de las Puertas supieran que iba tras el Joven Halcón.

-Lamento que tengáis que marcharos a tan pocos días del torneo, ser -comentó Sansa para romper el hielo-. Y más tratándose de algo tan peligroso.

-No debéis preocuparos, los clanes han aprendido a mantenerse alejados de los caballeros. Se envalentonan cuando ven carromatos, grupos pequeños u hombres desarmados, por eso es nuestro deber bajar.

A Sansa le resultó una respuesta de lo más correcta; en efecto, un caballero debía ir en ayuda de los débiles siempre que fuera necesario. Aunque fuesen palabras huecas y supiera que Ser Templeton lo hacía por orden del castellano, no pudo evitar que la invadiera una sensación cálida.

-Tengo entendido que los clanes de las Montañas son temibles.

-No son más que salvajes con hachas y palos, mi señora. Que no os asusten los cuentos que oigáis por ahí -le dedicó una sonrisa-, vuestro padre os diría lo mismo.

En realidad lo que Petyr le había dado a entender era bastante diferente: dos pasos sola más allá de la muralla y podía darse por muerta. Para moverse por el Valle sin escolta hacía falta ser muy valiente, o muy estúpido.

-De todas formas rezaré por que no os pase nada, y volváis a tiempo para participar.

El caballero pareció divertido por el detalle, pero se lo agradeció igualmente.

Fue Mela quien les recibió en la torre del Lord Protector, deshaciéndose en disculpas por no haber sido capaz de sacar a su señor de la cama. No paraba de repetir que se encontraba mal, se había envuelto en un ovillo de pieles y sábanas y se negaba a salir de él.

-Veré qué puedo hacer -la tranquilizó Alayne-. Aguardad aquí, mi señor. Mela, sirve una copa de vino a Ser Templeton mientras espera.

Subió los empinados escalones que los separaban del dormitorio, llamó a la puerta y abrió sin esperar respuesta. Un gran fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, pero las cortinas del vano que había al otro lado del cuarto seguían echadas, así que las sombras proyectadas por el fuego dejaban parte del espacio en penumbra. En efecto, sobre la enorme cama con dosel encontró un revoltijo de mantas de la altura de Lord Robert sentado.

-Robalito, ¿estás despierto?

El niño se movió bajo el bulto, pero no dijo nada.

-Ser Templeton ha venido a presentar sus respetos porque tiene que ausentarse, aunque te encuentres mal hay que bajar a recibirle. -Se sentó junto a él y empezó a quitarle capas de encima-. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo para desayunar? Yo aún no he comido nada, podemos desayunar juntos. ¿Quieres?

Sansa frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta.

-Robalito, ¿por qué no me dices nada? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Pero volvió a moverse. Al retirar una capa de piel de oso que se había quedado enganchada bajo las piernas del pequeño, todas las demás se balancearon peligrosamente de atrás adelante, hasta volcar por el borde de la cama con Lord Robert embutido en ellas. Sansa ahogó un grito y se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo e impedir que se golpeara contra el suelo, aunque iba tan protegido que no hubiese sido necesario. Quedó con las piernas todavía en el colchón, cabeza abajo, y apartaba las sábanas tan rápido como podía. Las más finas eran las que más cerca estaban del niño. Cuando terminó de destaparlo estaba pálido como la leche, empapado de sudor, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sansa lo sacudió en un intento de despertarlo, con los brazos rígidos de terror, pero no hubo forma. Se quedó paralizada por un instante, y en ese momento de calma se dio cuenta de que el pecho de Robalito aún se movía. Intentó levantarse, pero se le había enredado el tobillo en una estúpida manta enganchada en uno de postes de la cama.

-¡Mela! ¡Mela, rápido! -Gritó tan fuerte como pudo-. ¡Avisa al maestre, deprisa! ¡Que venga alguien!

Oyó pasos apresurados por las escaleras y trató de apartarse de encima de Robalito.

-¡No, Mela, no vengas! ¡Busca al maestre!

Pero quien subía no era la criada, sino Ser Templeton. Abrió la puerta sin miramientos con la mano cerrada en torno a la guarda de su espada, y cuando se encontró con aquella escena no tardó ni un segundo en echarse junto a su joven señor.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué ha pasado? -Le puso una mano en la frente-. ¡Está ardiendo!

-No lo sé, se ha debido desmayar -sollozó Sansa, que no podía apartar los ojos del rostro pálido del niño-, se ha caído de la cama, por un momento pensé que estaba... que estaba...

Sentía que los brazos le fallaban, pero no conseguía separarse lo suficiente de Robalito para no echar todo su peso sobre él.

-Tranquila, aún respira. ¿Puedes levantarte?

El caballero se volvió hacia ella y reparó en el detalle de la pierna enganchada. Se incorporó y le tendió la mano tras abrir el enredo para liberarle el tobillo. Cuando estuvo en pie se dio cuenta de que una figura menuda y encorvada los miraba desde la puerta. Ni siquiera se acordó de dar las gracias a Ser Templeton por ayudarla.

-¡Mela! ¿Y el maestre?

-Sí, voy, eso. Ahora mismo, mi señora, lo siento -respondió atropelladamente, bajando las escaleras.

-Iré a buscarlo yo, será posible... -farfulló Alayne.

Iba a salir tras ella cuando el caballero la retuvo por la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse en la cama.

-Vos quedaos aquí, vigilad a Lord Robert. Pediré que os traigan una infusión para los nervios e iré a avisar a vuestro padre.

-¡Lord Baelish! -Sansa se preguntó cómo no había pensado todavía en él-. No os preocupéis, iré yo, tenéis que marcharos y ya habéis sufrido suficientes contratiempos, será mejor que...

La acalló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios y alzó las cejas, dando a entender que ya era suficiente. Recogió del suelo al diminuto señor y lo depositó suavemente sobre el colchón, cubierto en aquella ocasión por una sola manta de piel hasta el cuello.

-No sufráis más, Lady Alayne. No tenéis la culpa. Lord Baelish tiene suerte de contar con una hija tan responsable -la tranquilizó el caballero justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya que no podía salir, hizo lo que le había dicho. Corrió las cortinas; avivó el fuego; dobló y apiló todas las mantas en una esquina cerca de la cama, para que pudieran echar mano de ellas cuando fuera necesario; también dejó entreabierta una de las hojas de la ventana, para ventilar antes de que se levantase más viento. El dormitorio estaba caliente como un horno, y olía a enfermedad.

Aguardó en el lecho junto a su hermanastro, acariciándole el pelo de la frente. Tarareó en voz baja una canción de cuna, tal vez para tranquilizarse ella, ya que el niño no dio señales de oírla. Sansa apenas soportaba verlo así. En su mente, el rostro del Robert convaleciente se superponía siempre al de Bran, tullido, en Invernalia. O al menos creía se trataba de la cara de Bran, porque a veces le costaba recordar su aspecto. Incluso en sueños, sus hermanos parecían cada vez más borrosos. Cuanto más intentaba imaginar a Rickon, a Robb, a Jon, a Arya... más se alejaban.

El cuarto no tardó en llenarse de gente. Mela y Gretchel mantenían caliente en el fuego una infusión traída de las cocinas; el maestre Colemon se encontraba inclinado sobre Lord Robert, y le palpaba el pecho con los dedos huesudos; Petyr había sido el primero en llegar, acompañado por Ser Lothor Brune y Oswell Kettleblack. Alayne acababa de relatar lo sucedido a su padre cuando aparecieron los demás, así que él explicó todo a Colemon. En ese momento se dirigía hacia ella con una copa humeante de la chimenea.

-Querida, bebe un poco de esto -Meñique se sentó junto a ella en las sillas que habían traído del piso inferior-. Te relajará.

-Sí, padre.

Tuvo que sujetar el recipiente de la base para no quemarse los dedos. El agua había adquirido un tono amarillento, y de ella ascendía vapor con olor a hierbas.

-Casi asustas a Ser Symond -bromeó-, ¿te has hecho daño al caerte?

-No, estoy bien.

Sansa sólo quería dejar de temblar y comer algo, en cuanto supieran si Robalito estaba bien. No se preocuparía tanto si se tratara de un ataque, si sufriera espasmos o convulsiones, pero aquello era nuevo. Meñique le sujetó una mano y la apretó con cariño. Le habló en voz baja:

-Deberías ir a dar un paseo, pequeña, antes de que te contagies de lo que sea que tenga Robalito. Termina de beber y sal. Te veré a la hora de la comida en el salón principal.

-¿No puedo quedarme hasta que acabe el maestre? -Sansa se llevó el líquido a los labios; estaba caliente, pero no le quemó.

-No -respondió, tajante-. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿recuerdas?

Supo que tenía razón. Acabó el contenido de la copa con unos tragos largos que le dolieron al pasar por la garganta, y se despidió de todos antes de salir. Echó un último vistazo en dirección al niño. Reparó en que, al inspirar, las costillas se le marcaban dándole un aspecto casi famélico.

Por alguna razón, la infusión le había quitado el apetito. Recorrió la fortaleza a paso lento, bostezando de vez en cuando, sin saber muy bien en qué dirección iba. "Ser Harrold", pensaba, mas no conseguía que sus pies la llevaran a ningún lugar donde estuviera él. Notaba las piernas cansadas. "Aún tengo que conseguir que se ría", recordó, al entrar en otra sala medio vacía donde unos criados sacudían el polvo de los tapices. Tal vez el joven hubiera salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, o estuviese entrenando. En cualquier caso, no parecía probable que siguiera dentro. En realidad apenas había gente. Al menos ya tenía algo que hacer: iría a por su capa, echaría un vistazo al patio, y si no lo encontraba ahí saldría a pasear por el pueblo. Se preguntó si necesitaría escolta. "¿Las bastardas de los señores van acompañadas por guardias?" Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, ni había salido de la fortaleza por su cuenta en todos esos días. Se dijo que lo primero era la capa, y que ya lo pensaría más tarde.

Llegó hasta su cuarto sin recordar por dónde había ido. Alayne sólo tenía una capa de piel de conejo, gris con vetas negras, guardada en el fondo de su baúl. La extendió y se la abrochó a la altura del cuello. El pelo era suave y abrigado, se cerraba sobre ella como un abrazo, y Sansa sentía los ojos cada vez más pesados. Le pareció que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. "Saldré ahora", se dijo, recostándose de medio lado sobre la cama. "Sólo necesito tumbarme un momento."

El mareo no había desaparecido del todo cuando se despertó, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de estómago. La joven se incorporó frotándose los ojos y escuchó las voces que venían de abajo. Por el ruido debía faltar poco para comer, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo hasta llegar a la galería. La luz del sol ya no entraba por las ventanas de ese lado del castillo, como sí era el caso por las mañanas. Sólo se veía un cielo cuajado de nubes color melocotón, que se movían despacio en dirección al sur.

Sansa se llevó una mano al estómago, que hizo un desagradable ruido de protesta. Había estado durmiendo durante horas por culpa de la infusión tranquilizante. No entendía por qué Meñique no había mandado a nadie a buscarla, pero seguro que por la noche la iría a ver, para preguntarle por Ser Harrold. "Si le digo lo que ha pasado se enfadará, muchísimo."

Necesitaba encontrar a Harry antes de que anocheciera, así que fue a paso ligero a las cocinas a por algo de comer. No tenía tiempo para pedir que le llevasen nada. No vio ni rastro de los hijos de Lady Waynwood ni de su pupilo por el camino, pero consiguió comida. Un pinche muy simpático, con la cara llena de pecas, la atendió. Dejó de fregar un momento y le sirvió queso de cabra con membrillo, panecillos blandos, tanta agua como quiso y un racimo de uvas. Sería más que suficiente para engañar al hambre.

Desde la cocina se llegaba en un momento a los almacenes, y de ahí al patio, así que salió utilizando la puerta del servicio con un panecillo a medio comer y otro bajo el brazo. Unos chiquillos mal vestidos que jugaban en la nieve la miraron al salir; eran las únicas personas ahí fuera. Vista su suerte tendría que buscar en el pueblo o en el castillo, hasta dar al menos con alguien que hubiera visto al caballero. Pasó lo poco que quedaba de tarde subiendo y bajando escaleras, de sala en sala, preguntando a criados y guardias cada vez que empezaba a desesperarse. El cielo se iba tiñendo poco a poco de nácar, de crema, de malva, y finalmente de púrpura. Pronto empezarían a brillar las primeras estrellas, antes de que descartara haber registrado todo. Dio con el sirviente que estaba a su cargo cuando salía de limpiar los aposentos de Harrold, pero ni siquiera él sabía adónde había ido. Su última oportunidad era verlo a la hora de la cena, donde también estaría Meñique. Apretó los puños, con ganas de dar una patada al suelo y de gritar. "¿Por qué he tenido que quedarme dormida? No puede haber desaparecido."

-¡Oh, Alayne! -Exclamó una voz cantarina a pocos pasos de ella.

Lady Myranda acababa de aparecer por el arco que daba a aquella sala, acompañada por una de sus damas, una chica de pelo claro castaño cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar.

-¿Qué tal estás? Me he enterado de lo que le ha pasado a Robalito.

-Bien, Lady Myranda, gracias por preocuparos. -Sansa contestó con toda la calma que pudo, pero no podía quedarse a hablar con ella mucho rato.

-Ya estamos otra vez: Ran-da. ¿Por qué no has venido a comer? Quería preguntarte si habías hablado de algo interesante con Ser Templeton esta mañana. -Le dirigió una mirada traviesa, arqueando las cejas.

-R-r-¡Randa! -Se sonrojó Sansa, señalando con la cabeza a la chica que iba con ella.

-No te preocupes, tonta, Mirela no se lo va a contar a nadie.

-Se suponía que era un secreto -le reprochó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. Pero se lo has ido contando a todo el mundo, Randa.

La hija de Lord Nestor puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, mujer. De no ser por mí habrías ido con el pesado de Ser Harrold pegado al culo todo el día. Siento que Ser Symond se haya tenido que ausentar.

-¿Cómo has conseguido deshacerte de Ser Harrold? -Inquirió Alayne, temiéndose de quién era la culpa de que no encontrara al caballero-. No he vuelto a verlo en todo el día.

-En realidad ha sido cosa de mi hermano -sonrió-, yo no he tenido nada que ver. Ha estado aquí toda la mañana, pero después de comer han salido al pueblo; supongo que volverán de madrugada. ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi cuarto, Alayne? Te he echado de menos, desaparecida.

"Oh, no." Si Myranda le estaba diciendo la verdad podía dar el día por perdido. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa para no acompañarla, así que accedió a regañadientes. Casi podía oír los reproches de Lord Baelish, ver la decepción reflejada en sus ojos. El torneo empezaba pasado mañana, y ella no era capaz ni de contarle un chiste a su posible marido. Pensar siquiera en Harry como "marido" le sonaba ridículo. Sentía que se le acababa el tiempo, que no disponía de días suficientes para hacer lo que debía.

-Bueno, Alayne, ¿y de qué habéis hablado? -Le preguntó Randa en un tono más moderado.

Iban hacia la torre de Lord Nestor, al norte, pues las habitaciones de su hija se encontraban a pocos metros de allí. Un criado se cruzó con ellas portando una bandeja plateada llena de costillas humeantes con salsa de frutos rojos. A Sansa se le hizo la boca agua.

-No hemos dicho mucho, la verdad -contestó desanimada, viendo a través de una aspillera que el cielo había terminado de oscurecerse.

-Pero si tenías una oportunidad estupenda. ¿Qué ha pasado? -La voz de su amiga sonaba contrariada.

-No sé, no sabía de qué hablar -se encogió de hombros-, es un hombre callado. Le dije que esperaba que volviera a tiempo para el torneo, y que no sufriese ningún contratiempo por culpa de los clanes.

"Debería haber salido a buscarle al pueblo" se reprochó "pero, ¿con qué escolta? Ser Lothor y Osmund estarán con Meñique."

-Seguro que lo has dejado de piedra -replicó Randa en tono despectivo-, de verdad, qué desperdicio de vida debe ser eso de prepararse para septa, eres una cría.

Aquello la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-No soy una cría.

-Para gustarte los hombres mayores, ya lo creo que sí. Tienes que dejar de ser tan educadita y tan correcta, da la sensación de que te asusta decir lo que piensas.

-No es verdad -protestó-, también digo lo que pienso. Ahora, por ejemplo.

Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Lady Myranda y entraron seguidas por Mirela. La sala era realmente grande, con una cama en la que podrían caber cinco Sansas. Había que descender dos peldaños para entrar; las paredes quedaban casi ocultas tras tapices adornados con flores; los arcones y armarios eran de madera clara, de pino; y ante la chimenea ya encendida había una larga mesa rectangular, con diez sillas dispuestas en torno a ella. También contaba con un pequeño rincón de lectura, a la derecha. Ahí habían cubierto el suelo cubierto con cojines, y sobre ellos se encontraban las otras dos damas de Randa. Elly le trenzaba el largo pelo moreno a la otra, una tal Mela, o Mera.

-¡Pues haz lo mismo con Ser Templeton! -Randa se dirigió hacia los cojines y se dejó caer sobre ellos también.

-¿Pero es que se lo has contado a todo el mundo? -Sansa señaló a las otras chicas sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Ellas intercambiaron una risita y continuaron trenzándose el pelo.

-No cambies de tema -rió Myranda-. Tienes que soltarte, ser un poco más sincera. Ven, siéntate aquí.

Alayne le hizo caso y descansó sobre los cojines, pero se negó a desfruncir el ceño. La tercera dama, Mirela, se separó de las demás y fue a leer un libro al lado del fuego.

-No creo que el problema sea ése, Randa.

-Es la mayor parte del problema, Alayne. Si supieses decir lo que piensas y no te avergonzaras tanto te saldrían cosas como... "Estáis muy apuesto esta mañana, ser", o... "Creo que se os está soltando la capa, ¿me dejáis que os la abroche?", "¿Me dejáis jugar un poco con vuestra espada?"

Imaginarse diciendo cualquiera de esas cosas a Harry o a Ser Templeton hizo que se le fuera toda la sangre a la cabeza. Tanto Lady Myranda como sus damas se echaron a reír.

-¡Randa, ya vale!

-Pero si te estoy intentando ayudar, tontita. Vamos, inténtalo: soy Ser Templeton, ¿vale?

La miró con una cara tan seria que Sansa estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada también. Elly le hizo un gesto apremiante con la cabeza. La joven Stark se acomodó sobre los cojines, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre las piernas dobladas. Miró de frente a Randa, sin dejar de frotarse las manos. Trató de imaginar que era Harry, su melena rubia, sus ojos claros.

-Bien, vale. Eh... estáis muy... muy apuesto, ser, esta... -Myranda hizo una pedorreta del esfuerzo por aguantar la risa-. ¡Ay!

-¡Culpa mía, culpa mía! -Se disculpó la chica, volviendo a poner cara seria y añadiendo con voz exageradamente grave-: Continuad, mi señora, ¿qué decíais?

-Que estáis muy apuesto esta mañana, ser.

-Querida, es de noche.

-¡Eres horrible!

Agarró un cojín de raso azul que tenía al lado y se lo lanzó a la cara, pero lo esquivó con habilidad y chocó con una estantería.

-Esto no funciona, Randa -rió Sansa, apabullada por lo torpe que se sentía-. No puedo ser tan descarada.

-Descarada dice -bufó ella-. Lo que no puedes es ser tan correcta y tan perfecta en todo, te estás perdiendo lo mejor. Nadie espera que seas perfecta -la miró de soslayo-. -Ojalá yo fuera hija bastarda, para que la gente no me prestase atención y poder hacer lo que quisiera.

Prefería no pensar en las cosas que haría Myranda de ser aún más "libre".

-Seguro que Ser Templeton no quiere que le diga que me deje... jugar con su espada -en efecto, sonaba tan mal en voz alta como en su cabeza.

-Tú prueba -Elly acabó la trenza y se apartó el pelo color caoba de los hombros-. Te vas a llevar una sorpresa.

-No le hagas caso -replicó Randa-. Lo de la espada era una broma, pero a los hombres les tienes que dar pistas, si no, no se enteran de nada. Bueno, a veces. Luego está Ser Harrold, que se te pega porque sí. Lo que quiero decir es que no te mataría ser un poco mala de vez en cuando -le dio un codazo-, llevas varias semanas conmigo y todavía no has hecho ninguna locura, la gente va a empezar a hablar.

-Pero Randa, es que no sé ser... mala.

-Venga ya, seguro que hay un montón de cosas malas que te gustaría hacer, lo que pasa es que no te atreves. Confiesa: cuéntanos una.

Sansa se quedó en blanco, con los ocho ojos clavados en ella. En realidad estaba diciendo la verdad: no había nada malo que ella quisiese hacer. Tal vez matar a Cersei Lannister, pero claro, no era el tipo de confesión que ellas querían escuchar.

-Randa, no...

-Primero nosotras -suspiró la chica, echando el peso de su cuerpo para atrás y apoyándose en los antebrazos-. Elly, empiezas.

-Ésta se la sabe Randa. Creo que me gusta Ossy.

-¿Ossy? ¿El de las mulas? -Se sorprendió Sansa.

-Sí, no sé, es mono. Me gustaría escaparme con él alguna noche, cuando no nos viera nadie, y que me acariciase el pelo. Me gustan mucho sus manos.

Alayne no entendía qué tenía de atractivo el mulero, pero no quería parecer grosera, así que no dijo nada.

-Ahora tú, Nela. -Dijo Lady Myranda. Sansa se quedó con el nombre para intentar no volver a olvidarlo.

-Bueno, esto aún no se lo he dicho a nadie -empezó, casi en un susurro-. Pero desde hace varias noches tengo ganas de salir a los pabellones a buscar a un escudero guapísimo. No sé cómo se llama, pero siempre anda cerca de los Redfort.

-¡Sí, sé quién dices! -Saltó Elly-. Yo también me he fijado.

Aquello le gustó más a Sansa. Ella misma se había descubierto la noche anterior con ganas de salir a las hogueras. "Seguro que Ser Harrold estará allí" se dijo, conteniendo un suspiro de impotencia. No había podido ir a buscarlo, y aunque aquel rato con Randa estaba resultando ser entretenido, después tendría que vérselas con Meñique.

-¿Y tú, Mirela?

-Yo quiero fugarme a Antigua -contestó sin pensárselo dos veces, apoyando los codos sobre el libro que había dejado en la mesa-, y conocer a algún aprendiz de maestre. Para que me enseñe cosas -sonó casi como un ronroneo.

"A Antigua" pensó, boquiabierta. Aquella chica pensaba en fugarse hasta Antigua, y ella no podía salir a dos pasos del castillo. En Desembarco del Rey había aprendido que ir por las calles sola era demasiado peligroso, una lección difícil de olvidar. Por eso sólo salía a tomar el aire al patio. "Igual que un pajarillo" en su cabeza, la palabra sonó con la voz del Perro. "Un pajarillo en una jaula."

-¡Ésa es muy buena! Ahora me toca a mí -dijo Randa-. Creo que os la sabéis, pero Alayne no. Verás, siempre he querido disfrazarme de hombre para ir a un burdel.

-¿A un burdel? -Casi gritó Sansa, escandalizada.

-Sí, no sé, me pregunto cómo son, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo va la gente, por ahí con las tetas y la polla al aire, o sólo se quitan la ropa en habitaciones especiales? ¿Pagas por adelantado o luego según lo que te ha gustado? Supongo que se paga por adelantado, pero nunca me lo ha podido decir nadie.

Sansa no sabía si reír o no.

-Supongo que es una curiosidad como cualquier otra.

-Ahora te toca a ti, vamos. Piensa en alguna cosa que te gustaría hacer pero no puedes.

"Me gustaría salir a las hogueras -pensó Sansa-, ver a los titiriteros, encontrar a Ser Harrold y reírnos juntos, sin preocuparme por llevar escolta o por lo que me puedan decir, sin miedo a que un borracho me toque o a que se rían de mí." Conforme lo imaginaba, más ganas tenía de hacerlo. No estaba segura de si Petyr lo aprobaría, pero precisamente de eso se trataba: de hacer algo prohibido. Sintió que la invadía una sensación extraña, una especie de nudo en la garganta mezclado con unas ganas tremendas de reír, de echar a correr. Seguro que Arya no hubiese tenido miedo.

-No os lo voy a contar. Lo voy a hacer -sentenció, incorporándose ante la cara atónita de las cuatro-. Mañana os diré si lo he conseguido.

"Omitiendo la parte en la que voy por Ser Harrold, por supuesto." Eso era su pequeño secreto por ahora.

-Mentirosa: intentas escaparte. Dínoslo. -Myranda puso los brazos en jarras.

-Os prometo que es de verdad.

-Júralo por los dioses.

-Lo juro por los Siete.

Randa miró a sus damas y después a Alayne, con la duda reflejada en el rostro. Tras unos segundos de silencio tenso, acabó por asentir y dejar que se marchara. Le preguntó si no querría cenar antes, pero Sansa se negó. Seguro que había comida de sobras en las fogatas, al aire libre, donde todo le sabría mejor.

La cena debía estar sirviéndose en ese momento, pues no se topó con mucha gente de camino a las caballerizas. Nunca había intentado salir sola, temía que alguien se lo impidiera por ser demasiado tarde, y estaba casi segura de que por allí no habría tanta vigilancia. Pasó casi corriendo ante algunas de las puertas cerradas que daban al salón principal, asegurándose la capa de conejo. Se caló la capucha cuando llegó a las escaleras que bajaban a las cuadras. El viento soplaba con más fuerza que por la mañana, arrastrando consigo un frío intenso del norte. A pesar de la capa, empezó a tiritar mientras pasaba entre los caballos. "Debería haber cogido un par de guantes también."

El único guardia que vigilaba en ese momento la salida de los establos no le prestó demasiada atención. Sansa lo saludó al pasar a su lado, y él le respondió con un "buenas noches" que sonaba cansado. Era un hombre robusto, de pelo negro, con una barba hirsuta mal recortada. Se preguntó si la habría reconocido debajo de la capucha, pero seguramente la gente que salía le importaba mucho menos que la que entraba.

Tuvo que dar un largo rodeo por el muro exterior hasta llegar a la primera carpa, encajada entre éste y una casa de dos pisos con paredes de mampostería. Cortaba la calle, así que se desvió por un callejón que bajaba a mano derecha para dar un rodeo y llegar a la plazuela donde encendían los fuegos. Las voces la ayudaban a orientarse. El viento se encañonaba tanto por ahí que le levantó la capucha y le alborotó el pelo. Los mechones sueltos se le pegaban a la cara, igual que la capa al cuerpo, que la empujaba pero al mismo tiempo le hacía difícil caminar. Intentaba recogerse el pelo dentro del cuello del vestido para evitar que se le siguiera moviendo cuando chocó de frente con un hombre que salía de una taberna.

-¡Mira por dónde andas! -Exclamó, apartándola de un empujón.

La joven perdió el equilibrio y se dio de bruces con la pared de enfrente. Tras el hombre salieron otros dos, más menudos que su compañero, uno de los cuales llevaba bordado en el pecho el blasón de la casa Corbray: tres cuervos sobre campo blanco, en pleno vuelo, sujetando con sus garras otros tantos corazones. Debía tratarse de Ser Lucas: tenía la misma melena castaña que su hermano, y un rostro similar, de facciones angulosas.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, frotándose el brazo dolorido por el golpe.

Al oírle la voz el hombretón reparó en ella y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pero mira que soy bruto! Ni me había fijado en que eras una chiquilla. ¿Te has perdido?

-No soy una chiquilla -replicó, molesta por su tono-. Y no me he perdido.

"Pero sí que eres un bruto." Se recogió la capa como pudo para seguir subiendo por aquella calle. Podía ver un brillo rojizo al fondo, así que no podía estar muy lejos. El que no llevaba blasón dio un codazo a sus compañeros e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en el sentido opuesto, pero no le hicieron caso.

-Esperad, mi señora -el joven caballero le cortó el paso-. ¿Sois la hija de Lord Baelish?

"No, ahora no." Estaba tan cerca que podía oler la cerveza.

-Mi señor, no me dejáis pasar. -Obvió que los otros también se habían acercado.

-Sí, es ella. -Señaló el grande-: mira su broche.

Llevaba puesto el sinsonte esmaltado de Petyr. Intentó taparlo con la capa, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera a estas horas? -Insistió Ser Corbray, con el ceño fruncido-. Deberíais estar en el castillo.

-Es que... yo... -se adelantó e intentó pasar por un hueco libre que había a la derecha del caballero, pero éste se movió para impedirle el paso otra vez -. Quería... -probó por la izquierda y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Sabe vuestro padre que habéis salido?

Debía encontrar la situación divertida, porque esbozó una media sonrisa que a Sansa le pareció casi obscena. Aunque resultaba menos amenazadora que la de Ser Lyn.

-Estoy buscando al hermano de Lady Myranda.

Sólo era una mentira a medias.

-¿A Ser Albar? -Inquirió el otro menudo.

-¿Es que tiene otro hermano? -Le espetó Ser Lucas, como si fuera imbécil-. Permitidme que os lleve hasta él, mi señora. No es seguro que una doncella vaya sola por la noche.

-Si estoy al lado -señaló hacia lo alto de la calle-, os lo agradezco, ser, pero no.

-Por favor, no podría llamarme caballero si os lo permitiera. Qué diría vuestro padre -le guiñó un ojo.

"Sabe que no le he pedido permiso para salir; si no, iría con un guardia." No se fiaba de él, y mucho menos de sus compañeros. Ser Lyn trabajaba para Meñique, o eso le había dado él a entender, aunque de cara a los demás lo despreciase. No sabía a qué atenerse con Ser Lucas.

-Si insistís... -Tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

-Vais en dirección equivocada, mi señora. Por aquí. Vosotros volved al pabellón -dijo a los otros-, nos vemos más tarde.

El caballero le ofreció el brazo para que caminasen juntos, pero Sansa fingió no darse cuenta. Se alejaron del bullicio de las hogueras por calles de adoquines estrechas y mal iluminadas. Por suerte, no era lo bastante tarde como para que hubiesen quedado vacías. Salían voces de las casas, e incluso luz de algunas en las que por alguna razón no habían cerrado las ventanas. El viento no daba tregua en ese pueblo. Sansa intentaba recordar cuántas veces giraban, en qué dirección, las fachadas de las casas, por si acaso sus sospechas acababan por ser acertadas; el entramado era aún más complejo de lo que parecía desde el castillo de Lord Nestor. No se veía capaz de desandar el recorrido por su cuenta.

-¿Adónde vamos? -Se atrevió a preguntar, tras un largo rato en silencio.

-Al Salón de las Águilas.

La miró de soslayo por encima del hombro, y debió deducir por algo en su expresión que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

-Es donde salen a beber los señoritos. Dan buena comida -explicó Ser Lucas-. Ser Albar va a menudo, le gusta llevar a gente. Hoy lo acompañaban los Waynwood. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Por qué os interesa verle, si no es indiscreción?

Todavía no había dado con una excusa creíble, así que ignoró la pregunta. Volvió la vista al frente.

-Vale, no me lo digáis. Pero si os metéis en algún lío yo no os he ayudado.

-No, claro.

-¿Solís salir a estas horas, mi señora?

Sonaba como si quisiera ser agradable. Sansa se fijó en que ya no tenía esa sonrisa tan repulsiva.

-No, en realidad es la primera vez que salgo.

-Se nota -rió-. La próxima vez deberíais quitaros ese broche tan bonito. Hay quien no quiere bien a vuestro padre, y se sabe que es uno de los hombres más ricos de Poniente. Seguro que pagaría una buena suma por recuperaros. No me miréis así, yo soy inofensivo.

-Si alguien me raptara -replicó, tragando saliva ante la perspectiva de pasar por algo así-, no tendría adónde ir. Las Puertas de la Luna son demasiado pequeñas para esconder a alguien, y fuera están los clanes.

-Todas las casas tienen trampillas y escondrijos. Hay gente muy desesperada, mi señora. Aunque no lo creáis, ahora valéis vuestro peso en oro. Seguramente más.

Se frotó las manos, incómoda. No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso al salir a escondidas por las caballerizas. "Y sólo soy una bastarda", pensó, mientras avanzaban hacia una edificación de tres pisos, con unas ventanas acristaladas en la planta inferior de las que salía la luz a chorros. Sobre el arco apuntado de la puerta había dos grandes águilas de perfil, talladas en madera y algo desgastadas. "Si fuese Sansa Stark, tal vez incluso vos hubieseis sido menos inofensivo."

-Aquí es -anunció Ser Corbray-. Entraré con vos, Lady Alayne, puede que se hayan ido ya.

-De acuerdo.

El Salón de las Águilas tenía su nombre más que justificado. Lo primero que había al entrar era una gran sala, enorme, que debía ocupar casi toda la planta. El techo era muy alto, hasta el segundo piso, donde uno podía asomarse desde el balcón que discurría en torno a la estancia. Se subía hasta él por unas escaleras de caracol, al fondo a la derecha, tras la barra. Casi todo el espacio lo ocupaban mesas rectangulares de tablones gruesos, sobre las cuales pendían lámparas de aceite encendidas. El resto de la luz procedía de la chimenea, una boca en llamas que podría haber devorado enteros a Ser Corbray y a Sansa. La mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados: había hombres con aspecto de viajeros, sentados al lado de sus capas; otros parecían gente del pueblo; pero la mayoría, tal y como había dicho el caballero, vestían ropas caras o incluso lucían algún blasón en el pecho. También vio mujeres, alguna chica de la edad de Sansa, sólo que ellas llevaban los escotes mucho más abiertos. Yendo hacia la barra se cruzaron con una a la que casi se le salían los pechos.

-Ser Lucas, perdón... ¿son...? -Trató de hacerse oír por encima del bullicio.

El caballero se volvió descaradamente a ver cómo se alejaba la muchacha, y rió ante la cara de espanto de Alayne.

-Tiene gracia que lo pregunte la hija de Lord Baelish.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

Aquello lo hizo reír con más ganas.

-¡Nada, mi señora! Sí, son lo que pensáis. Conozco a los dueños y no les gusta que anden por aquí, pero van bien para el negocio. ¡Creo que veo a Ser Albar!

El hermano de Randa cenaba con los hijos y el pupilo de Lady Waynwood, los cuatro solos, en una mesa cerca de las escaleras. A juzgar por los huesos que quedaban en la fuente central, habían pedido lechón. En el plato de Ser Donnel aún quedaba algo de carne, mientras que los demás sólo tenían delante jarras de cerveza tostada.

Ser Harrold estaba sentado frente a ellos, al lado de Ser Albar, pero aún así no reparó en su presencia hasta que no estuvieron a pocos pasos.

-¡Alayne! -Parpadeó, perplejo-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Hola Corbray -saludó Ser Albar, alzando su jarra con una sonrisa-, ¡buenas noches!

Se parecía mucho a Lord Nestor, aunque con un bigote oscuro más poblado. Sus misma complexión robusta, la misma barbilla ancha, las líneas del rostro marcadas, duras.

-Lady Alayne venía buscándoos, Ser Albar -explicó el caballero antes de que Alayne pudiera buscar algo que decir-. He tenido que acompañarla para que encontrase el camino.

Los hijos de Lady Waynwood los miraron de soslayo, pero Ser Donnel siguió royendo un hueso. El que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Sansa era Harry.

-¿A mí? -Se extrañó el hijo del castellano-. ¿Por qué, ha pasado algo?

No tenía sentido inventarse una excusa a esas alturas. Las voces de Myranda y de Petyr parecían estar susurrándole al oído que fuera sincera, que se despreocupara por decir algo inapropiado.

-No, veréis, en realidad es una tontería -sonrió tímidamente a Ser Harrold, que se inclinó sobre la mesa, divertido-. Ha sido una apuesta. Lo siento.

Ser Corbray arqueó una ceja en un gesto que no le favorecía en absoluto.

-¿Se puede saber qué habéis apostado?

-Ha sido con vuestra hermana, ser -explicó a Ser Albar-, con Randa. Me estaban retando a hacer alguna locura y se me ha ocurrido salir a explorar el pueblo de noche. Si no se lo decís vos luego no me creerá.

Hubo una risotada general, aunque se alzó por encima de las otras voces la de Ser Albar. Sansa se contagió sin querer. No podía dejar de mirar a Harry. "¡Lo he conseguido! ¿Has visto eso, Petyr? ¡Se ha reído!"

-Mi hermana es un peligro.

-No lo sabéis bien, ser-dijo Alayne, ruborizada de puro contento.

-Si os hubiese pasado algo no os reiríais -espetó Ser Lucas.

-Sólo ha salido a dar un paseo, no ha hecho nada peligroso. -La defendió Ser Morton-. El pueblo está lleno de caballeros, no tenéis nada que temer. ¿Queréis tomar algo, ya que habéis venido hasta aquí, mi señora?

-Pues yo tengo algo de sed.

-No hablaba contigo, Corbray.

Ser Harrold se apartó para hacer un hueco entre él y el hermano de Randa. Palmeó el espacio vacío que había quedado en el banco para invitarla a que se sentase.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho, gracias. Todavía no he cenado nada. Pero no quisiera ser una molestia, puedo volver al castillo con Ser Lucas.

-Cómo vais a ser una molestia -Ser Donnel apartó su plato y lo dejó apilado con el resto-. Invitamos nosotros. Pero tened cuidado con Ser Albar cuando vaya por la tercera pinta.

Aceptó el hueco que le ofrecía Ser Harrold tras convencer a los demás de que dejaran quedarse también a Ser Lucas. Se quitaron las capas y el mediano de los Waynwood se levantó para pedir algo más de comida. Mientras la preparaban, dieron buena cuenta del contenido de sus jarras, e incluso convencieron a Sansa de que probara la cerveza. Le supo amarga, pero tenía tanto cuerpo que era casi como comer algo, de modo que bebió con avidez cuanto quedaba en la jarra de Harry. Consiguió que volviese a reír, e incluso le aplaudió. Pero se contuvo cuando volvieron a ofrecerle; ya sabía cómo podía acabar aquello.

Trajeron una fuente pequeña con codorniz asada para Sansa, sobre un lecho de patata dorada, verduras y frutos secos. Aún humeaba cuando se la sirvieron. Olía a pimienta, tomillo y albahaca. Ser Harrold le pidió probar un poco, cosa que les hizo mucha gracia a los Waynwood, pero Sansa no les hizo mucho caso. Seguramente todos menos Ser Lucas estaban al corriente de la propuesta de matrimonio de Petyr, incluso Ser Albar, pero no eran unas cotorras como Randa. Allí no había damas, sólo hombres, la mayoría tan concentrados en sus asuntos o en los de las fulanas que ni siquiera se habían fijado en ella. Se sentía a salvo para poder hacer lo que quisiera. Compartió la codorniz con Harry, y pasaron horas hablando. La conversación se hizo más animada conforme las mesas se vaciaban y el número de jarras vacías aumentaba. Descubrió que a los caballeros les gustaban las historias de aventuras que había oído a los hombres de su padre en Invernalia, así que les contó varias. Supuestamente, Alayne las conocía gracias a uno de los marineros del barco que la había llevado hasta Poniente. Se sentía muy extraña relatando los detalles escabrosos de duelos, batallas y luchas contra bestias, pero no era muy diferente de contar cuentos a Robalito.

-Mi señora, tenéis que volver otro día -le susurró Harrold, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Aquí al menos podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan.

-Lo intentaré -prometió Sansa en un tono de voz normal-, ¿pero creéis que es seguro que vuelva a salir de noche yo sola?

Ser Morton se volvió hacia ellos al oírla y sugirió:

-Venid la primera noche del torneo. Os encantará: habrá bardos, titiriteros, malabaristas, buena comida y bebida. Podríamos acordar un sitio previo para encontrarnos e ir juntos; luego entre tanta gente no tendréis de qué preocuparos.

-Vete a saber -Ser Lucas no era un borracho tan alegre como el resto-, también podría deciros que aprovechando el jaleo alguien podría hacerle algo.

El hombre del blasón de los cuervos le clavó los ojos desde el otro lado de la mesa, acariciando con un dedo el borde de su jarra. Tenía una expresión de lo más siniestra, apoyado sobre la madera.

-Sois un agonías -le reprochó Ser Harrold.

-O vosotros unos necios. Sería divertido, ¿no os parece? -Habló vocalizando muy despacio-. Que alguien le pusiera la mano encima a la preciosa hijita de Lord Baelish, la pobre niña religiosa.

Sansa se estremeció, sintiendo de repente como si algo muy frío se cerniese sobre ella.

-Parad ya, la estáis asustando. -La voz de Ser Albar sonó como un ladrido a su lado.

-Seguro que alguien cree que es hacer justicia. Darle a probar algo de su propia medicina, a ese proxeneta hijo de...

No pudo terminar la frase. Ser Donnel se levantó y lo sacó a rastras de la posada, cogido del cuello.


	7. Capítulo VI Petyr

**PETYR**

El salón principal se encontraba más vacío de lo acostumbrado aquella noche. Muchos de los invitados habían preferido salir a divertirse fuera del castillo, de modo que la proporción de mujeres respecto a hombres allí presentes se había invertido. Lady Myranda y sus damas se presentaron con algo de retraso, pero en contra de las suposiciones de Petyr, Sansa no llegó con ellas. Sus ojos pasearon por los asientos vacíos de la hija de Catelyn y del Joven Halcón, mientras cavilaba sobre si su ausencia era buena o mala señal. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa. No había visto a Alayne desde el incidente con Robalito, otro de los comensales ausentes en la tarima alfombrada.

-Lady Myranda -llamó a la joven, que en ese momento se estaba sirviendo de una fuente de verduras asadas-. Me alegra que hayáis preferido bajar a cenar al salón. Somos pocos esta noche.

-Gracias, mi señor. Mejor aquí que solas en la torre, más con este frío. -No le faltaba razón: el viento se había vuelto a levantar, más gélido que la última vez-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Lord Robert? ¿Ha despertado ya?

-Todavía duerme, pero está bien atendido y no tardará en recuperarse. El maestre Colemon ha dicho que no se trata de nada serio.

En realidad el estado del niño sí era algo alarmante. Según el viejo, las dosis de sueñodulce que le administraban para evitar sus ataques esporádicos habían sido excesivas para alguien tan pequeño. Se culpaba por no haber sabido medir mejor la cantidad, por no haber previsto que cualquier debilitamiento de sus fuerzas, como un resfriado, se habría vuelto fatal bajo los efectos de la droga. Robert despertaría con antídotos, pero nada garantizaba que lograra recuperarse. En grandes dosis, el sueñodulce era venenoso. Proporcionaba una muerte tranquila, indolora. Lord Baelish había contado con ello para desgastar lentamente al chiquillo, con el fin de que durmiera el último sueño cuando Sansa estuviera preparada.

"Es demasiado pronto -había pensado tras escuchar al maestre, observando a su hijastro postrado en el lecho de plumas-. Debe aguantar un poco más." Sin el niño, su poder en el Valle se debilitaría, incluso pese a contar con la ayuda de Lord Nestor. Harrold no parecía ningún lumbreras, pero reclamaría su lugar como heredero frente a Meñique, de eso no cabía duda. El tiempo apremiaba más de lo que le hubiese gustado, y todo por salir a jugar a hacer castillos en la nieve.

-Pensé que Alayne estaría con vos -comentó Petyr al tiempo que desgranaba un racimo de uvas.

-Ha estado con nosotras, hace un rato. -Myranda parecía incómoda-. Puede que haya ido a ver a su señoría, para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien.

Aprovechando la cantidad de asientos vacíos, las damas de la hija de Lord Nestor habían podido sentarse a su lado en el estrado. Una susurró algo al oído de la que estaba a su derecha que la hizo reír. Myranda se volvió hacia ellas, lo cual hizo que ambas callaran al momento. Aquello no le gustó nada a Petyr, pero fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

-Puede que vaya luego yo también -mintió, volviéndose distraído hacia la bandeja de fruta que tenía ante él.

No creía que Sansa estuviera allí, por mucho cariño que le tuviese a su primo. Las prioridades estaban claras: Harrold. Incluso se había deshecho de Symond Templeton por unos días, enviándolo con una partida de caballeros a las montañas. Lord Nestor se había mostrado conforme nada más proponerlo; no sería conveniente quedar aislados durante el torneo. Al menos tenían que saber qué había retrasado a los mercaderes.

Aguardó un poco, hasta que Lady Myranda y sus damas se olvidaron de él. Lady Waynwood, sentada cerca de ellas, no tardó en retirarse, con lo cual en la mesa sólo quedaron su hijo menor, Wallace, Meñique, y Ser Harlan Hunter, que por alguna razón no estaba con sus hermanos, además de las cuatro jóvenes. Petyr llamó con un gesto a Oswell, que terminaba de roer los huesos de su cena en el nivel bajo del salón.

-Buscad a Lady Alayne -musitó a su oído cuando el mercenario llegó hasta él-. E informadme cuando la encontréis. Quiero saber dónde ha estado y haciendo qué.

-Como ordenéis, mi señor.

Pese a que le resultaba extraño no haberla visto apenas en todo el día, su preocupación se marchó en gran parte junto con Oswell. Demasiados asuntos habían requerido su atención para añadir uno más. Un cuervo con noticias del norte, susurros acerca de Desembarco del Rey, rumores de más allá del Mar Angosto. Stannis iba a marchar contra Invernalia, si no se encontraba ya de camino, con fuerzas renovadas. Contaba ahora entre sus hombres con clanes de las montañas del noroeste: Flint, Wull, Norrey, Liddle."Guerreros del invierno, leales a los Stark -pensó Petyr-. Puede que Stannis logre cavar su propia tumba con este ataque, pero los que sobrevivan lucharán por la hija de Eddard." Sólo había que ver con qué presteza acudían a rescatar a la falsa Arya de las garras de Lord Ramsay. Tal vez incluso sobrevivieran; el bastardo no contaba con la incorporación de aquellos norteños a las filas Baratheon, y Stannis no había sido tan imbécil como para marchar contra Fuerte Terror. Invernalia seguiría siendo fácil de defender, pero lo que quedaban eran ruinas, así que el factor decisivo sería el tiempo que acompañase al aspirante a rey en su travesía. Eso si no se encontraban por el camino con una emboscada. No sería nada raro que el bastardo de Bolton se impacientase y saliera de caza, o que su padre hubiese pactado cortar la retirada a Stannis con alguno de sus nuevos vasallos. "Pero el Norte recuerda. Puede que obedezcan mientras se estén lamiendo las heridas, pero jamás perdonarán a Ramsay, a los Greyjoy ni a los Frey." Los Lannister habían entregado aquellas tierras a hombres de pocos amigos; no tardarían en perderlas. Cuando el Valle se uniera a la heredera legítima de Lord Eddard...

No tenía más hambre. El racimo de uvas quedó olvidado sobre el plato. Lady Myranda y sus damas apenas le prestaron atención cuando se despidió para retirarse a sus habitaciones en la torre oeste. Allí le esperaban sus pergaminos, los tinteros llenos de tinta negra de maestre, los libros de cuentas del castillo. Todo dispuesto en orden sobre la mesa, ante una silla de respaldo alto y madera de roble, cerca del fuego que ardía alegremente en la chimenea de piedra. Estuvo tentado de servirse una copa de vino antes de volver al trabajo, pero supo resistir y acercó hasta el resto de objetos una jarra plateada llena de agua fresca. Lo primero que haría sería enviar cuervos a Puerto Blanco y a las Tres Hermanas, donde seguro que tendrían más noticias del otro lado del Mar Angosto y de la guerra que se estaba librando allí, cuyo epicentro era la Bahía de los Esclavos. Petyr pensó que tenía suerte de que los esclavos llevaran siglos prohibidos en Poniente; los amos de las casas de placer de Lys iban a encontrar serias dificultades para congraciarse con la joven reina dragón. Al menos, las mujeres que trabajaban en sus establecimientos eran libres. Relativamente.

Permaneció despierto durante horas, hasta que en la madera carbonizada del hogar sólo quedaron unas pocas ascuas, lenguas de fuego que aparecían un instante para luego volver a esconderse en el hollín. Apartó la vista de un libro sobre pócimas y venenos que había pedido al maestre, tras percatarse de que había leído el párrafo sobre el sueñodulce cuatro veces sin terminar de asimilar el texto. Debía ser muy tarde para que le pesasen los párpados; en los últimos años cada vez se había ido acostumbrando más a dormir poco. Cinco horas eran más que suficientes para un sueño reparador; incluso con tres aún podía afrontar el día con normalidad. Su intención era permanecer despierto hasta que Oswell le llevase noticias de Sansa, pero se retrasaba tanto que casi empezaba a temer que el mercenario se hubiese ido a dormir. A esas horas, la pequeña no tenía muchos sitios adonde ir. En cualquier caso, algo no marchaba bien.

Reprimió un bostezo. Iría a la habitación de Alayne antes de ir a descansar, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse de que Kettleblack no había desoído sus instrucciones. Su camino por el castillo estuvo acompañado por los silbidos furiosos del viento que azotaba sus muros. Era tan escandaloso que le hubiera costado oír a alguien aproximarse desde otro corredor. Si aquel frío estaba llegando del norte nada bueno les esperaba a Stannis y a sus hombres. Los pobres señores sureños se congelarían sin haber llegado a conocer la verdadera furia del invierno.

En el dormitorio sólo encontró a la anciana Gretchel, cabeceando junto a la chimena.

-Mi señor -se sobresaltó al verlo entrar-. No os esperaba a estas horas de la madrugada.

"Aún no ha vuelto."

-No pretendía asustarla. Perdone que la moleste, Gretchel, pero, ¿por qué no está aquí mi hija?

-Me he quedado dormida mientras la esperaba. –Contestó somnolienta, sin prestar atención al tono cortante en que le habían formulado la pregunta-. No la he visto, no. Puede que esté con el joven señor, o con su amiga, la hija de Lord Nestor.

-Es posible. –"Lo dudo mucho"-. Mañana hablaré con ella.

-Los hijos son una fuente de disgustos, mi señor, incluso una niña tan buena como Alayne. Ya os acostumbraréis.

-¿Ah, sí? Y yo que esperaba no tener que hacerlo. –Cualquier posible rastro de amabilidad desapareció de la voz de Petyr, y el rostro de la sirvienta se ensombreció al notarlo-. Creo recordar que estáis al servicio de mi hija. Y si no me falla la memoria, no os pago por dormir. Que no hayáis venido a avisarme supera la ineptitud.

-Mi señor…

-Buenas noches, Gretchel.

Bajó las escaleras a paso lento, barajando las posibilidades. Sansa no podía estar con Robalito, le había dejado claro que no se acercase a él mientras estuviera enfermo; y seguro que Oswell había avisado a Mela y Maddy, ambas a cargo de Lord Robert, para que prestasen atención por si veían a Alayne. Él mismo sabía que no estaba con Lady Myranda, a no ser que se hubiesen encontrado después de la cena eludiendo casualmente a cuantos la anduvieran buscando.

Atravesó varios corredores en dirección a la galería este, la que daba al patio. Sus pasos sonaban secos contra el suelo de piedra. Allí el frío atravesaba muros, tela y piel. "Hay que cubrir esta zona con alfombras y colgar tapices –se dijo-, debería decírselo a Lord Nestor." Tampoco estarían de más unas antorchas que iluminasen el camino.

Se encontraba dudando sobre si dar la vuelta y esperar al día siguiente o movilizar a los guardias, cuando vio una luz que se acercaba desde la galería, al fondo del corredor. Kettleblack avanzaba hacia él, con una antorcha en una mano y una Sansa empapada de aguanieve sujeta por el brazo en la otra. Al verla fue consciente del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, de que había sopesado por un momento la posibilidad de que se hubiera perdido de verdad.

-Kettleblack -lo saludó, una vez que se detuvieron uno frente a otro-. ¿Dónde la habéis encontrado?

-Volvía con los chicos de Lady Waynwood -musitó el mercenario con voz ronca, en un tono apenas audible. El viento hacía aún más difícil entender sus palabras-. Les he oído desde el patio cuando entraban por las caballerizas.

Petyr Baelish bajó la vista hacia la niña.

-Lo siento mucho, mi señor. –Sonaba asustada-. No quería que os preocuparais.

La joven Stark alzó la vista hacia él, tiritando, con la luz de la antorcha bailando en sus ojos claros.

-Yo me haré cargo –no era prudente seguir hablando allí. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el mercenario soltó a la chica-. Podéis retiraros, gracias.

Oswell respondió con una especie de gruñido, y volvió por donde había venido tras una breve inclinación de cabeza, mientras Petyr tomaba la mano de Sansa y la arrastraba en dirección opuesta. No cruzaron palabra hasta pasar de largo frente a la escalera que conducía a la habitación de Alayne. En ese momento, cuando la niña iba a desviarse y el hombre tiró de ella para que continuase andando, reaccionó y preguntó, alterada:

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Adonde no te pierda de vista -contestó Meñique en tono alegre, con una sonrisa de labios apretados.

Sentía la pequeña mano helada dentro de la suya, tan agradable al tacto que prácticamente había olvidado el sueño que casi le vencía minutos antes.

-Estoy muy cansada. Quiero ir a dormir, y necesito ropa seca.

-Tendrás las dos cosas, querida, no te preocupes.

Llegaron a una sala cuyas ventanas daban al exterior. A través de las celosías en forma de rombos, pudieron ver la ventisca que se había desatado finalmente. Cascadas furiosas de copos blancos pasaban volando ante los cristales, sobre un fondo tan negro que ni siquiera podían ver el resto del temporal. Sansa se encogió de frío a su lado e hizo un ademán para soltarse, pero no aflojó el puño que la tenía sujeta.

-No... no intentaba escapar ni nada así, no, de verdad -musitó con voz trémula-. No me encerraréis, ¿verdad? Por favor, no volveré a salir. Lo siento mucho, lo siento.

-¿Encerrarte? -Rió entre dientes y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo-. ¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así? No, querida, fíjate bien: vamos a mis habitaciones, ahí no hay ningún sitio donde encerrarte. Sé que no intentabas escapar.

"Pobrecita. ¿En quién podrías confiar aquí? ¿Quién te iba a ayudar, y cómo sobreviviríais al final del otoño? ¿Dónde irías, sin familia a la que acudir, tan lejos de los muros de Invernalia?" Seguro que Sansa aborrecía aquella situación en la que se encontraban, pero no por ello iba desaprovechar las oportunidades que Meñique le ofrecía. Echar todo por la borda en un fútil intento de huida no era propio de ella. Por eso a Petyr no le cabía en la cabeza que hubiese desaparecido. Igual que no entendía qué hacía volviendo con Harry y los Waynwood a esas horas de la madrugada, con las mejillas encendidas y oliendo a cerveza. "No está tan borracha como la última vez, pero ha bebido."

Pasaron junto a uno de los guardias de Ser Lothor, apostado junto a la puerta que daba a la torre. El fuego casi se había extinguido en el interior, pero las brasas restantes todavía crepitaban con fuerza. Petyr soltó entonces la mano de Alayne y le desabrochó la capa de conejo. El rubor de los pómulos se le acentuó.

-Será mejor que os quitéis ese vestido. Os buscaré algo de ropa seca. -Sansa se apartó y le lanzó una mirada que era casi una súplica-. Si no está muy mojado dejaos puesto el camisón –concedió-. Esperadme junto a la chimenea para terminar de secaros.

-¿Dónde... dónde voy a dormir?

-Hoy podréis quedaros con mi cama, pero ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana? No... no puedo, mi señor. -Retrocedió un paso más-. Tengo que estar en mi cuarto, cerca de Robalito, por si me hace llamar. Esto está demasiado lejos. Y Gretchel, ¿dónde va a dormir Gretchel? Tiene que ayudarme a arreglarme por las mañanas.

-A Gretchel la llamaremos cuando la necesitemos. -"Puede que pase un tiempo"-. Robalito no te mandará buscar en unos días, no te preocupes por él. Todo eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de desaparecer un día entero. ¿Crees que es bonito dejar sufriendo así a tu padre? -Le rozó cariñosamente la barbilla con el índice-. Aprovecha para ir pensando una explicación, porque espero que sea buena.

-¿Le pasa algo a Robert?

-Hablaremos de eso mañana.

No ganaría nada con asustarla más, así que dejaría que se relajase un poco antes de interrogarla. Hizo prender una lámpara de aceite con la que encender los candelabros de su habitación, en el nivel superior de la torre. Sansa se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que lo vio llegar a las escaleras; entonces oyó a su espalda el frufrú de la tela del vestido.

El dormitorio de Petyr Baelish, al final de la escalera de caracol, era una habitación circular bastante amplia, de techo elevado, con altos ventanales de arco apuntado a este y oeste. Alfombras myrienses de terciopelo de lana verde e hilo de seda de diferentes tamaños y diseños, a juego con las largas y pesadas cortinas, cubrían el suelo. El espacio se dividía en dos zonas desiguales por un panel de madera, perforado siguiendo un intrincado diseño geométrico. Hacia el vano oeste quedaban la puerta de entrada desde las escaleras y la parte más amplia. Allí volvía a haber estanterías, junto al ventanal, cerca de la mesa donde pasaba sus noches en vela. Al otro extremo quedaba un rincón más distendido, con una segunda chimenea, un banco largo y tres sillas de respaldo alto en torno a una mesita baja, todo de madera de roble. Del mismo material era la gran cama con dosel que quedaba al lado este del panel. Se trataba de un lecho de plumas cubierto por sábanas, almohadones y cojines de una gama de colores tostados y grisáceos, con medias lunas talladas en lo alto de los cuatro postes. La flanqueaban una mesa baja con una bandeja sencilla de plata y un candelabro alto que Petyr encendió en último lugar antes de volver a buscar la ropa, tras iluminar el resto de la estancia. Guardaba toda su indumentaria entre un armario y dos baúles, el uno pegado contra la pared de piedra al lado de las estanterías, y los otros abandonados en medio de la habitación.

La verdad era que no tenía mucho que dejar a Sansa para que se tapase mientras hablaban. En Desembarco del Rey habría podido encontrar algo, incluso de su talla, pero ahí todavía no poseía ningún establecimiento para el que necesitase ropas de mujer.

Él mismo se desvistió también y cambió las pesadas prendas de otoño que llevaba por un camisón de lino gris, cuello alto y mangas amplias, y calzones del mismo material en color negro. Para Sansa optó por bajar una de las túnicas de terciopelo, la azul de mangas abullonadas, para que entrase en calor. Pensó que le quedaría como un vestido.

La encontró en cuclillas ante el fuego, moviendo un tronco medio carbonizado con el atizador. El pelo en torno al rostro se le había empezado a secar, pero a sus pies las gotas que aún escurrían del camisón habían formado un pequeño charco. Con la mano libre sostenía el vestido doblado contra su pecho. No hizo ademán de haberlo visto volver.

-Pruébate esto -se situó tras ella y le echó la túnica sobre los hombros.

-Sí -dijo ella conforme se incorporaba y buscaba los agujeros de las mangas-. Es un poco grande.

No sólo le quedaba ancha de hombros y larga de brazos; también la arrastraba rozando el suelo. Petyr no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verla. Le quitó el vestido mojado de las manos, lo depositó sobre la mesa, y abrochó los cierres plateados de la pechera de la túnica. La humedad se había pasado de una prenda a otra mientras Sansa sostenía su ropa mojada, volviendo la tela del camisón casi transparente. Meñique agradeció en parte que la túnica cayera sobre sus pechos. Era una prenda de corte recto, que no se ceñía a ninguna de las curvas de su cuerpo ni dejaba adivinar nada de lo que había debajo. Pero, pese a todo, la hija de Catelyn tenía un aspecto adorable.

-Estáis muy graciosa. –Comentó él.

Sansa bajó la mirada para verse y extendió los brazos. Se le escapó una risita nerviosa cuando Petyr aprovechó el gesto para tenderle la mano y hacerla girar sobre sí misma.

-Me siento un poco ridícula.

-Tonterías. –Sonrió de buen grado-. ¿Nos sentamos? Permitidme.

Cogió uno de los cojines que acolchaban los asientos que rodeaban la mesa central y lo depositó en el suelo, ante la chimenea, en el espacio a la derecha donde se había formado el charco, para evitar que la niña se ensuciase. Le tendió la mano a Sansa y se sentaron juntos frente a las llamas recién avivadas.

-¿Me dirás ahora por qué no has aparecido por el salón principal en todo el día?

La pequeña dobló las piernas a un lado del cojín y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Estuve buscando a Ser Harrold.

-Y no se te ocurrió buscar ahí a la hora de la comida, claro. -Lord Baelish arqueó una ceja.

-Yo… Me dormí. -Agachó la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que le subía de nuevo a las mejillas.

-Te dormiste. -No esperaba esa respuesta-. Una excusa poco elaborada para lo que he tardado en bajar, ¿no crees?

-¡Es la verdad! Me mareé con esa infusión. Iba a buscar a Harrold, fui a por mi capa y me quedé dormida, ha sido un desastre. Lo lamento mucho. Cuando he despertado estaba atardeciendo, lo he buscado por todas partes pero se había ido al pueblo con los hijos de Lady Waynwood y el hermano de Myranda. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con él ni de hacer que se riese como me habíais ordenado, así que...

"Cuesta creer lo obediente que es, pobre tontita." Petyr apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Podría haberos pasado algo, mi señora. ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido salir de noche?

-Parecía una buena idea -alzó la vista-. Me sentía tan cobarde, aquí dentro, sabiendo dónde estaba y sin poder ir a hablar con él. Pensé que Myranda y sus damas no tendrían miedo de hacerlo, no me paré a... a analizar todo lo que podría haber... Pero Ser Lucas me ha abierto los ojos, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Te has encontrado con Lucas Corbray?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y relató a Petyr todo lo que había sucedido, desde el encuentro frente a la taberna hasta la cena en el Salón de las Águilas. Lord Baelish sonrió con satisfacción al oír cómo había transcurrido la noche con el Joven Halcón. Podía imaginar la escena sin esfuerzo: Harrold bebiendo con sus amigos, hinchado cual palomo y repitiéndose para sus adentros que aquello de la apuesta era mentira, que la chica había salido sólo para verle a él. Por lo menos, Alayne le habría llamado más la atención. Pese a la temeridad que había supuesto, felicitó a Sansa por un desenlace tan favorable; sus cumplidos volvieron a hacerla sonrojar.

Sin embargo, la narración se interrumpió bruscamente poco después, cuando la joven empezaba a relatar cómo Corbray había hecho enfadar a los demás.

-¿Os amenazó? -Petyr frunció el ceño, mostrándose interesado-. No parece propio de Ser Lucas.

-No es que me amenazase -los ojos de Sansa dejaban traslucir la preocupación que sentía-. Pero dio esa sensación. Dijo que si volvía a salir la noche del torneo, alguien podría hacerme daño, por ser vuestra hija. Para chantajearos o para... -tragó saliva otra vez y le tembló el labio-, para haceros daño. Dijo que mucha gente no os quiere.

Rió en voz alta al oír aquello, pero Sansa no se le unió.

-No entiendo por qué ha dicho esas cosas tan horribles. -Continuó-. En el Nido de Águilas os oí decir a los Señores Recusadores que Ser Lucas es un buen hombre.

-Mentiras y dorado del Rejo, cariño.

Pero no iba tan desencaminada con su observación. En efecto, Ser Lucas era un caballero con más escrúpulos que su hermano mayor. "Los honorables siempre son los peores."

-¿Qué más cosas horribles te ha dicho, querida?

-Creo que se reía de mí –Petyr vio en sus ojos un brillo extraño, una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad-. Os llamó... bueno, creo que entendí que dijo que erais un... -no precisaba oír el final de la frase. "¿Un rufián? ¿Un conspirador? ¿Un proxeneta, un chulo, un intrigante, un oportunista?"-. Bueno, un... que os ganáis la vida haciendo que mujeres se...

"Aún conseguirá que suene elegante y todo."

-Es cierto. -Antes o después iba a enterarse; no merecía la pena tratarla como si fuese tonta. Sansa enmudeció, boquiabierta, y por un momento su cara pasó a ser blanca como la leche. Petyr Baelish, en cambio, se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Hay quien piensa que hay formas más honorables de ganarse la vida. Me gustaría que no te hubieses enterado así, pero ahora que ya lo sabes no tengo por qué ocultártelo. No es algo de lo que me avergüence.

-¿Por eso tenéis tanto dinero? -Susurró, echando un vistazo rápido a la túnica que llevaba puesta, como si se sintiera sucia.

-No es lo único a lo que me dedico, pero sí, descubrí que el negocio del placer es muy lucrativo. -Sonrió con picardía-. Ese tipo de necesidades es algo común en todos los hombres.

-No es cierto. Mi padre...

Petyr carraspeó y arqueó las cejas.

-Es decir, Lord Eddard... Estoy segura de que él jamás, nunca habría...

-Lord Stark, querida, volvió de la guerra con un bonito bebé bastardo que compartir con la pobre Catelyn. Supongo que no lo habrás olvidado.

-¿Cómo podéis decir algo así? No es lo mismo -protestó ella, y vio que apretaba el puño sobre la rodilla-. Se enamoró, es la única explicación.

-Es una explicación, no la única. No pongas esa cara, querida, no pretendo decir nada que manche su honor, lo sabes. -"Ya que eso y su estupidez acabaron por matarlo, que se lo lleve bien blanquito y limpio a la tumba"-. Pero has de comprender que no todo es como das por sentado.

-No hay nada que entender. Los septones lo dejan muy claro.

Pese al miedo que albergaban los ojos de Sansa, había algo férreo en su voz; la seguridad ciega de quien repite algo tan arraigado que se ha convertido en verdad incuestionable. Petyr torció el gesto. "Podría contarte un par de cosas sobre los septones y los burdeles, niña."

Quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer con ella. La hija de Cat había aprendido desde su llegada a Desembarco del Rey, cuando toda ella era sueños y esperanzas. Pero seguía siendo una chiquilla, y descubrir tan pronto quién era en realidad Meñique podía alejarla de él más de lo prudente. "Sólo necesita estar de un humor más propicio", se dijo, y sonrió antes de responder:

-En realidad lo que vendo es entretenimiento. Puede que no lo entiendas, pero satisfago deseos y fantasías que muchos hombres sólo pueden disfrutar de esta manera. Pero ya vale por hoy, debéis descansar un poco antes de que amanezca. ¿Un poco de vino para ayudaros a dormir? -Ofreció, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-¿Vino? –El cambio de tema la desconcertó un poco-. Mi señor, no debería, ya he…

-Lo sé. -Cortó con una mirada de complicidad-. Os lo aguaré un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-sí, bien. Está bien, gracias.

-No se merecen. Id subiendo, querida, ahora iré yo.

Cuando la hubo ayudado a levantarse fue en dirección a la mesa. Estaría bien contar con buenos criados a esas horas que se encargaran de servirles, pero no le interesaban ese tipo de lujos, y de todas formas aquello debía hacerlo él. Agarró la jarra con agua de la que había estado bebiendo antes y volcó el contenido mientras Sansa avanzaba hacia las escaleras, sosteniendo en alto parte de la tela de la túnica para no tropezar. Oyó el susurro de los pies subiendo los peldaños.

"Esto para mí." Dejó a un lado el agua, sirvió un poco más en una segunda copa y se volvió hacia un estante repleto de viejos volúmenes, frascos con tinta y otras sustancias que había pedido al maestre Colemon, o traído de Desembarco del Rey. Todas inofensivas, puesto que los venenos no convenía dejarlos tan a la vista. Entre ellas había sueñodulce o leche de la amapola, pero también varios tipos de afrodisíacos, pócimas exóticas en su mayoría de las que unas pocas gotas podían valer decenas de dragones. No sólo eran útiles para venderlas; también le habían servido para ganar amistades en más de una ocasión. Paseó la mano distraídamente, rozando el vidrio de los frascos con las yemas de los dedos. "Algo ligero debería ser suficiente para desinhibirse." Sansa ya era una mujer, podía tomar cualquiera de aquellos brebajes sin que le sentara mal, pero no convenía tentar a la suerte.

Volvió junto a las copas y vertió en la de la joven el vino, para después añadir tres gotas de un líquido rojo carmesí, muy espeso, que salpicaba al caer pero se disolvía rápidamente en brumas escarlata. Lo llamaban, muy poéticamente, _sol del ocaso_. Aunque también se conocía como _jugo de granada_; nombre curioso ya que no llevaba nada de esa fruta. Se utilizaba para nublar la mente y agudizar los sentidos, hasta alcanzar un estado similar a la embriaguez. Quienes lo compraban no solían utilizarlo sobre ellos mismos.

Cuando Lord Baelish llegó a su habitación encontró a Sansa aguardando, sentada en el borde de la cama. No se había atrevido a meterse debajo de las sábanas. "Debería haber echado todo el frasco."

-Mi señora -Petyr extendió la mano que llevaba el afrodisíaco hacia ella-. ¿No teníais sueño?

Se dio cuenta, molesto, de que evitaba mirarle a la cara.

-N-no tanto. -Tomó la copa y se la llevó a los labios-. He dormido tanto después de lo de Robert que... -dio un sorbito-. ¿Qué vino es éste? Es tinto pero... sabe dulce.

-¿Os gusta? Se trata de una cosecha especial del Rejo, muy suave. -Él también bebió para disimular una sonrisa.

-Sabe a verano -suspiró Sansa, melancólica, tras dar un trago largo, con los ojos cobalto fijos en el líquido-. Me gusta.

Petyr apuró el agua y fue a apartar las mantas, dejando a la vista colchón suficiente para que Sansa se tumbara. Ella se había puesto en pie mientras lo hacía y ya casi había terminado el vino. Le pareció ver cómo los vapores de la poción iban velando sus ojos. La joven tanteó el poste del dosel y caminó hasta la cama dando pasos inseguros. Una vez a su lado se dejó desabrochar la túnica sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera reparó en que la humedad había vuelto el fino camisón casi transparente. Se sentó mientras Petyr colgaba la túnica del panel que separaba la cama del resto de la habitación y acabó lo poco que quedaba en la copa de plata.

-¿Hay más?

-No. -Rió entre dientes-. Ya vale por hoy.

Parecía decepcionada. No dijo nada más hasta que la hubo recostado con delicadeza sobre el lecho de plumas, retirado el recipiente de sus manos y empezado a cubrirla con las mantas. En lugar de tumbarse, ella se acomodó con la espalda recta sobre los almohadones, de forma que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Pero sus ojos volvieron a esquivar los verdes de él cuando habló:

-Mi señor, si no es indiscreción… ¿A qué tipo de fantasías os referíais antes?

"Qué rápido. Así que en el fondo tenía curiosidad."

-De ésas en las que hay gente desnuda, cariño. Al menos así es casi siempre, pero hay de muchos tipos. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

-No, claro que no. -Se apresuró a contestar, y reforzó sus palabras negando con la cabeza-. No me interesa. Aunque… bueno -caviló un instante antes de seguir-. No lo sé. No sabía que había más de una manera de... Sólo sé lo que pasa en la noche de bodas, y lo del... encamamiento, y todo eso.

-Supongo, eres una mujer casada -bromeó Petyr-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

La cubrió hasta los hombros y acarició las mantas con aire distraído. Sus hombros parecían de porcelana.

-Quiero decir, ¿alguna de esas fantasías hace que sea...? -Bajó la voz-. ¿Agradable?

Lord Baelish se acarició la barbita puntiaguda, más que satisfecho con el cariz que iba tomando la conversación.

-Permitid que os tranquilice, mi señora: sí. Cualquiera en la que uno de los participantes no sea Tyrion Lannister.

Una tímida sonrisa aleteó por un instante en los labios rosados de Sansa.

-Ni Joffrey.

-No habéis sido afortunada en pretendientes, me temo. –Paladeó aquellas palabras, y sintió que le dejaban un regusto amargo. "Un monstruo detrás de otro, todos de linaje impecable, y ninguno digno de mirarte a la cara; es normal que estés asustada"-. Pero no os preocupéis por eso. Sé de lo que hablo, y es agradable.

-Lo siento, sé que no debería hablar de esto con vos. -Se ruborizó, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto al otro lado de la cama.

-No hay nada de lo que no podamos hablar –repuso Petyr, mientras recorría con un dedo la línea de su mentón y le acariciaba el cabello oscuro-. Tu madre solía contármelo todo cuando éramos pequeños.

-¿También estas cosas?

-Son las más divertidas. ¿Cariño, por qué tanto reparo? -Buscó sus manos bajo las sábanas y las besó-. Puedes confiar en mí.

Ella respondió a su beso con un estremecimiento, apartando las manos de él. Pero se volvió para mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo confiaba en vos. Creo que lo hice. Pero sois un...

A Petyr tantas pegas y tanto dar rodeos empezaba a cansarle.

-Dejémoslo en que soy un profesional del negocio del placer, querida. ¿De acuerdo? Dispongo del dinero, los medios y conocimientos para que Harrold se postre a tus pies. Puedo contarte todo lo que necesitas saber para que ningún hombre pueda negarte nada, para que todos te deseen y ninguno pueda alcanzarte. -Acarició una de sus mejillas. El rostro le ardía, y entre sus labios el aliento salía entrecortado-. Lo que unas pocas piezas crean saber no ha de frenarte, nosotros somos jugadores en el Juego de Tronos. Presta atención, sé valiente, y yo pondré el mundo en tus preciosas manos.

-Lord Baelish... -susurró ella, en un tono que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-¿Crees que te haría daño? ¿A ti, a mi pequeña?

-No. Claro que no. -Petyr se deleitó viendo con qué avidez bebía sus palabras, cómo escrutaba en sus ojos con el rostro ensimismado.

-¿De veras crees que lo que hago es malo? Sansa, los dioses nos dieron nuestros cuerpos para amar. En otras tierras, servir en las casas de placer es un honor. ¿Qué clase de dios retorcido daría ojos y prohibiría ver, o concedería oídos pero castigaría la música? -Recorrió la silueta de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas.

-N-no lo había pensado así.

-Sería más correcto aceptar los regalos que te han sido otorgados y aprovecharlos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. Tiene sentido. Pero ganar dinero con ello es tan...

-No lo entiendes. Todas esas chicas son pobres, o huérfanas, menos afortunadas que tú. Hubiesen acabado mendigando en el Lecho de Pulgas si yo no les hubiera ofrecido otra salida, y el resultado hubiese sido peor. -"Sólo me mueve la compasión, soy Baelor el santo con pene"-. Las habrían violado, y antes o después acabarían muertas o algún otro las contrataría. No soy el único que se dedica a esto; alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y, aunque está mal que sea yo quien lo diga, soy mejor que la mayoría.

-Puede que tengáis razón. - La niña tragó saliva y se revolvió bajo las sábanas-. Pero me dan lástima. Yo no podría... si por ejemplo me vendierais a Harrold...

Lord Baelish chistó para acallarla, frunciendo el ceño.

-Jamás pienses eso -sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos-. Nunca.

-N-no. No sé por qué lo he dicho -unas gotas de sudor le bajaron por la frente; los ojos se le cerraban-. Mi señor... creo que no me encuentro bien. Hace demasiado calor.

El afrodisíaco debía estar acabando de hacer su efecto. La cabeza de la pequeña caía sobre sus manos sin fuerzas, su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado, al ritmo de unos jadeos casi inaudibles. Hubiese sido sencillo abrazarla en ese momento, indefensa, aturdida, ansiosa pero sin saber de qué. Pero no podía ser aquella noche. "Algún día -se convenció, haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir-, dentro de unos años, puede que antes." La doncellez de Sansa sería para Harrold, y por mucho que aquel pensamiento le inspirara deseos de estrangular al muy descerebrado, eso no iba a cambiar. La espera sería eterna, pero llegaría su momento. En cierto modo sí la estaba vendiendo al Joven Halcón, pero el precio que pensaba cobrar a cambio era alto, muy alto.

-Sí, hace calor. Quitaos la manta si lo necesitáis. Yo dormiré al lado de la chimenea. Mañana seguiremos con las lecciones, mi dulce Alayne -se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios; vio que ella cerraba los ojos. Depositó su cabeza sobre los blandos almohadones-. Dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches, padre.

Lord Baelish debió dormir unas tres horas, quizá cuatro. Cuando despertó el mundo seguía sumido en la penumbra. La débil luz de las velas se había extinguido, y la del sol sólo llegaba a entreverse tras las cortinas, aunque si ya había amanecido más le valía ponerse en pie. Descubrió las ventanas apenas un palmo y se cubrió los ojos con la mano de visera mientras se le acostumbraban a la luz. Fuera, el cielo empezaba a clarear, pero se veían más nubes negras en el horizonte, y la nieve de la noche se había acumulado en los ventisqueros por todo el castillo.

Sansa permanecía acurrucada en la cama al otro lado del panel. También descorrió allí las cortinas, y la niña se abrazó con más fuerza a la almohada que tenía sujeta junto contra el pecho cuando se iluminó la estancia. Protestó en sueños sin llegar a despertar, hecha un ovillo debajo de la única sábana que no se había quitado.

Petyr contuvo el aliento para no despertarla y observó, no supo durante cuánto tiempo. En un mundo perfecto, todos sus amaneceres podrían haber sido así.


	8. Capítulo VII Alayne

**ALAYNE**

Se encontraba untando mantequilla en el pan tostado cuando Maddy y Mela subieron el baúl con su ropa. Las vio entrar desde el otro lado del separador, así que ellas no repararon en su presencia. Había vuelto a ponerse la túnica de terciopelo azul de Petyr, y esperaba a que éste volviese desayunando en la cama, tal y como le había indicado que hiciese en una nota junto a la comida. Las criadas salieron mientras parloteaban sobre algo relacionado con recetas de cocina. Pensó que tal vez debería salir y ponerse un vestido, pero no quería arriesgarse a que entrara alguien más mientras se cambiaba. Además, por extraño que resultase, la ropa de Meñique era muy cómoda y abrigada. Incluso olía bien; compartía el aroma dulce y especiado de la habitación.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior todavía le daban dolor de cabeza. No recordaba bien los detalles, pero había sido tan traviesa como Arya, y no había salido tan mal. Se había escabullido del castillo por las cuadras, ¡con lo mal que olía, y lo mucho que ella odiaba pasar tan cerca de los animales! Ser Lucas la había asustado, sí, y luego Petyr la había pillado volviendo y no le dejaría volver a su habitación, pero no estaba enfadado con ella; sólo la quería proteger. Al fin y al cabo, estaba desayunando leche caliente y pan con mantequilla. Le iba cogiendo el tranquillo a lo de hacer travesuras. Se moría de ganas por ver la cara de Myranda cuando se enterase de lo que había hecho, y de volver a ver a Harry. Cierto que el joven podía ser algo engreído, pero también sabía comportarse como un verdadero caballero. Tras las palabras crueles de ser Lucas la había tranquilizado, a sabiendas de que lo de Petyr era cierto. A Sansa aún le costaba creerlo. Había rezado para sus adentros por que fuese una mera forma de hablar, o una mentira con la que hacerle daño. Podía oír su voz siniestra, amenazante, burlándose de ella por preguntarle si las chicas del Salón de las Águilas eran prostitutas. "Pero se equivoca respecto a él -pensó, mientras daba mordisquitos refinados a su tostada-, sé que en el fondo no es una mala persona. Hizo lo de Lysa para protegerme, igual que me sacó de Desembarco del Rey. -En realidad aquél había sido Ser Dontos. Meñique no se mancharía las manos rescatándola personalmente-. Tal y como me lo explicaba ayer, su trabajo no parece algo tan horrible. Tiene mala fama, eso es todo." Tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir evocar lo que había sucedido en esa misma cama la noche anterior. Cuando lo hizo, la invadió una sensación extraña, una tensión cálida que le recorría el pecho y los brazos. Recordaba los ojos gris verdoso de Petyr, sus palabras tranquilizadoras, sus manos acariciándole el pelo, el rostro, el cuerpo a través de las mantas; imágenes que, así como por un lado la turbaban, también la hacían sonreír. Lo había visto todo a través de una neblina extraña y casi febril; aún temblaba al recordar aquel beso de buenas noches, tan delicado, tan cálido. Pero no podía pensar en esas cosas, igual que no debía volver a hacer travesuras que pudieran disgustar a Lord Baelish. No comprendía por qué la besaba, por qué hacía aquellas cosas, ni tampoco por qué de repente se sentía tan bien.

"Es demasiado mayor. Podría ser mi padre."

Aunque su señor padre, el auténtico, le había dicho en una ocasión aquello de que los hombres mayores eran buenos esposos para chicas jóvenes. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos. Ella iba a casarse con Harrold, el propio Meñique se encargaría de que así fuese. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas. Y, sin embargo, una parte de Sansa deseaba quedarse allí para siempre, entre aquellas mantas que olían a nuez moscada, a menta y a clavo.

Petyr llegó poco después, cuando la pequeña había terminado con el pan y empezaba a beberse la leche. Aquella mañana lucía una túnica marrón adornada con brocados, abierta por encima de la ropa interior, de seda gris oscura. Debía haberle pedido que permaneciera en la cama para poder asearse en alguno de los niveles inferiores de la torre, porque aún llevaba el pelo entrecano húmedo, y conforme se aproximaba a Sansa ésta percibió el olor a jabón.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás levantada, querida. -Saludó sonriente, deteniéndose a los pies de la cama y juntando las manos a la altura de su regazo-. ¿Has dormido bien?

Parecía de muy buen humor.

-Sí, gracias, mi señor. Es una cama más cómoda que la mía. -Cayó en la cuenta de que le había privado de esa comodidad y se sintió culpable-. ¿Y vos? Siento haber causado tantas molestias.

-Ninguna molestia en absoluto. -La miró de frente, divertido-. Pero te agradecería que fuese la última vez que haces algo así sin consultarme antes.

-Lo prometo. -"Sólo quisiera estar segura de que digo la verdad."

-Bien. Ahora, si ya has terminado de desayunar, tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente. La túnica te estorbará, será mejor que te la quites y busques un vestido cualquiera.

-¿Qué vamos a...? -Bajó despacio de la cama y dio unos pasos inseguros hacia el otro lado del dormitorio.

-Vamos a hablar con gestos -contestó, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había empleado ella, con un cierto deje burlón en el tono de voz-. Lo primero que debes aprender es a caminar adecuadamente, y para ver el efecto será mejor que lleves puesto uno de tus vestidos.

-Creo que esa lección podemos saltárnosla. -Dijo antes de agacharse para abrir el baúl-. Ya me enseñaron a andar bien erguida en Invernalia, y a mantener siempre una buena postura.

Solía jugar con Jeyne Poole para amenizar aquellas lecciones tan aburridas, compitiendo a ver cuál de ellas aguantaba más tiempo con un libro en equilibrio sobre la cabeza mientras subían y bajaban escaleras, daban vueltas o bailaban. Alguna vez habían intentado que Arya se uniese al juego, pero a ella le parecía mucho más divertido distraerlas en vez de tomárselo en serio. Lo que más le gustaba era perseguirlas para darles empentones o hacerles perder el equilibrio de un susto.

-No te equivoques, no es eso lo que vamos a hacer. -Petyr se acercó hasta ella y la ayudó a quitarse la túnica-. Con esa forma de caminar sólo das a entender que eres una joven bien educada, lo cual no está nada mal, pero no causa el tipo de efecto que buscamos. Hay mujeres que atraen sólo con verlas pasear. Cada paso puede ser un juego de seducción: eso es lo que quiero que aprendas.

-Suena complicado.

Dejó que le pusiera el vestido de lana verde y que la guiase cogida de la mano hasta un extremo de la estancia, donde se encontraban el armario y los estantes de madera de roble. Cada vez que la tocaba se ponía nerviosa. Además, tras la explicación de Petyr se sentía torpe, como si sus pies no le pertenecieran. El hombre se situó cara a cara frente a ella y le colocó las manos sobre la cintura, con los pulgares apuntando hacia donde debía estar el ombligo.

-Llevará un tiempo -advirtió-, pero no te resultará difícil. Tus pasos han de ser flexibles pero firmes, siempre elegantes, y provocativos cuando lo necesites. Tranquila, haz lo que yo diga: echa la cadera hacia la derecha. -Obedeció, aunque se sentía un poco estúpida-. Ahora a la izquierda. -Él siguió el movimiento con las manos, presionando un poco para acusarlo más-. Vas a caminar delante de mí, hasta el fondo y volver, hasta que diga que puedes parar. Te iré corrigiendo. Tienes que mover la cadera así a cada paso, ¿entendido?

Habría querido negarse a hacerlo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Le dio la espalda y avanzó, con la cara ardiendo más y más de vergüenza a cada paso, sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de Meñique clavada en ella. Al principio apenas se atrevía a torcer el cuerpo; caminaba tan rígida como un palo.

-Más exagerado. Más. Mucho más. -Su voz se iba impacientando.

-Esto es ridículo. Nadie camina así.

-Hay que hacerlo mal antes de empezar a dominarlo, claro que nadie camina así -contestó-. Coloca las manos en las caderas si eso te ayuda, podrás notar mejor cómo se mueven.

Al llegar al otro extremo y dar media vuelta Sansa se sosegó un poco. Inspiró con fuerza. Cuanto antes acabaran con aquello, tanto mejor. Hizo lo que le aconsejaba y volvió contoneándose hasta donde sus articulaciones se lo permitían. Incluso se atrevió a sostener la mirada de Meñique durante los primeros segundos, hasta que finalmente se rindió y centró su atención en la pared tras él. Aquellos ojos seguían provocándole escalofríos.

-Mucho mejor. -Alcanzó a ver que cruzaba los brazos y se acariciaba la perilla-. La cabeza un poco más alta, recta. Así. Imagina un hilo que tira de ti hacia arriba. Sigue un poco más, ahora vuelve a empezar. Más fluida esa vuelta, gira como si bailaras. Con calma, elegante, paso firme. -Su voz no dejaba adivinar ninguna emoción; sólo le daba órdenes-. Ahora media vuelta. Eso ha estado mejor. Un par de veces más.

No supo cuánto rato estuvo andando, pero al final le dolían las plantas de los pies descalzos, casi tanto como la zona de la pelvis y las piernas. Por suerte, había tantas alfombras que Sansa apenas tenía que pisar el duro suelo de madera, y eso hacía la lección más llevadera.

-Ahora más lento, más suave. -Dijo Petyr-. Deja caer los brazos. Al mismo ritmo, deben acompañar al resto del cuerpo. -Alayne repitió el paseo una vez más-. Por favor, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

-¡No sé hacerlo mejor! -Exclamó, volviéndose hacia él con un giro brusco que enrolló el vestido en torno a sus piernas-. ¿No podemos descansar?

-Ni pensarlo -sonrió-. Lo lamento, querida, ya casi lo tienes.

Lo cierto era que ya no se sentía tan absurda como al empezar. El movimiento de caderas se había moderado tanto que casi le resultaba cómodo, al menos más natural. Siguió caminando. Ninguno de sus juegos de equilibrio con Jeyne Poole la había dejado tan agotada.

-¿Cuándo podré parar?

-Me vas a romper el corazón con esa carita. -Dijo Petyr, sin variar un ápice su expresión-. Quieta.

Anduvo hasta situarse a la par de ella, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y alzaba un puño a la altura de los labios. Dio un par de vueltas en torno a la niña, con el pulgar entre los dientes, y finalmente se detuvo a su derecha.

-Está bien. Pasaremos a otra cosa, aunque a partir de ahora siempre que camines deberás seguir practicando. -Sansa torció la boca, pero no protestó-. He pensado que esto puede parecerte más divertido. No podrás hablar. Yo fingiré ser Harrold, y tendrás que llamar mi atención. ¿Lo has entendido? -Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Eso es. Ni una palabra. -Dio unos pasos en dirección a las estanterías y añadió -: Ah, lo olvidaba, tampoco me puedes tocar.

-¿Cómo se supone...?

Él chistó e hizo como que buscaba algo, rebuscando entre los volúmenes y pergaminos que se amontonaban por los estantes. Lo bueno era que, al darle la espalda, ya no se sentía tan observada, y aquello era más parecido a un juego.

Meñique no reparó en ella cuando se situó a su lado, tal vez porque las alfombras myrienses ahogaban el sonido de sus pisadas, así que la joven trató de hacerse notar paseando los dedos sobre los lomos de la misma balda que examinaba él. Lord Baelish sacó un libro forrado de tela justo cuando estuvieron a punto de rozarse. Contrariada, Sansa intentó que se sintiera incómodo mirándolo de frente, sin obtener resultado, mientras él hojeaba páginas al azar. Probó entonces a hacer rodar un gran pergamino enrollado, probablemente un mapa, hasta que cayó al suelo. El hombre se agachó a recogerlo y se lo tendió sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-Deberíais tener más cuidado.

Fue a sentarse a la mesa con total tranquilidad. "Harrold me habría hecho caso -pensó la joven, algo molesta, depositando el pergamino en su sitio-. Desde luego, seguro que no me ignoraría por un libro." Pero no podía darse por vencida tan pronto. Pensó que tal vez quería que aplicase lo que le acababa de enseñar, así que caminó como había aprendido por delante de la mesa una, dos, tres veces. Alcanzó a ver algo que quería ser una sonrisa en los labios de Meñique, aunque no por eso alzó la cabeza hacia ella. Decidió que tenía que acercarse más, así que se inclinó encima del tablero para ver qué leía.

-Eso podría funcionar -comentó él pasando de página-, con algo más de escote.

Aquello le pareció tan grosero a Sansa que se apartó y se cubrió el pecho, indignada, con toda la sangre acumulada en el rostro. Petyr, lejos de inmutarse, soltó una suave risa a la vez que fingía perder interés por el libro y se incorporaba.

-Vamos, un poco más de picardía no te matará. Te lo pondré fácil.

Paseó sin rumbo fijo por el dormitorio sorteando los baúles. Parecía que lo único que tenía que hacer Alayne era ponerse en su camino. O eso creyó. Lo intentó en tres ocasiones, la última incluso moviéndose para bloquearle el paso de nuevo cuando se movió para esquivarla. Aquel juego empezaba a resultar frustrante.

-Querida, ¿pretendes que me fije en ti o que huya? No hay necesidad que acosar a nadie, es más fácil que eso. Puede que te haya sobreestimado...

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de decepción, y la habrían herido si no siguiera molesta por lo que había dicho del escote. Pensó que sólo lo decía para provocarla.

Alzó la vista hacia él, dudando sobre si seguir intentándolo o no, y se encontró con que la miraba arqueando una ceja, con el semblante serio. Aquella mirada intensa le dio una idea. De repente creyó entender qué era lo que buscaba Meñique. "Los ojos -se dijo-. Son los ojos." Todo el mundo le decía que tenía los ojos de su madre, y la elogiaban a menudo por lo bonitos que eran. Podrían hablar por ella, mejor incluso que los de Petyr.

Justo cuando éste abría la boca para decir algo, Sansa le indicó que callara gesticulando torpemente con los brazos, sin emitir sonido. Ver que aquello le sorprendía la animó a seguir con lo que se había propuesto. En primer lugar aumentó la distancia que los separaba. Después se aproximó a él, dando pasos muy calculados, acompañados por un contoneo de caderas apenas apreciable. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, y sólo cuando llegó de nuevo a su altura alzó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron, al tiempo que ella entreabría los labios y se apartaba el pelo del rostro para que pudiese verla mejor. Fue sólo un instante fugaz. A continuación volvió a desviar su atención, y se alejó hacia el fondo de la habitación, sólo que aquella vez con la cabeza alta y exagerando el movimiento que hacía con la cintura. Sabía que seguía mirándola, pero se cercioró lanzando una mirada traviesa hacia atrás, y se topó con los ojos de Meñique; aquellos siniestros pozos glaucos que siempre la estaban persiguiendo. Acabó de girar nuevamente hacia él, y por primera vez fue capaz de soportar sin apartar la vista de ellos. Las piernas le temblaban. Creyó que el silencio se hacía eterno.

-¿Lo... lo he hecho mal? -Musitó. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que pensaba.

-Ha sido perfecto.

Algo en su manera de decir aquello le dio escalofríos. Le llegó el vago recuerdo de un sabor dulzón, de una calidez que nada tenía que ver con la vergüenza.

-¿De veras?

-¿Por qué iba a mentir? Mi pequeña, serás temible cuando haya acabado contigo. -Alzó las comisuras de los labios, complacido, y ella se atrevió a corresponder con una sonrisa tímida.

-Me alegro de que no me hayas sobreestimado.

-Por favor, sabes que no podría decir algo así de mi propia hija. Disculpa si te he ofendido.

-No importa. Pero lo del escote sí ha sido... -le falló la voz al ver que Petyr hacía ademán de estar a punto reírse-. Eso no ha sido nada cortés, ni caballeroso.

En efecto, dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Cierto, olvidaba que ahora soy ser Harrold. De nuevo aceptad mis más sinceras disculpas, mi señora -reforzó sus palabras con una pronunciada reverencia que dejaba claro que se estaba burlando de ella-. Pero volviendo al tema de vuestro escote, sin ánimo de haceros sentir violenta: ya tiene suficiente forma como para considerar sacarle partido.

Los labios de Sansa se separaron para decir algo, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras y los volvió a cerrar. Se sintió como un pez globo, igual que la primera vez que habló con Lady Olenna.

-En fin -Petyr dejó de prestarle atención y abrió el armario; colgó la túnica de una de las puertas-. Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Seguiremos a la hora de la comida, pero puedes continuar practicando mientras no estoy.

-¿No puedo salir? -Gimió Sansa-. Pensaba ver a Myranda, a Harrold, o hacer una visita a Robalito...

-Hoy no podrá ser, me temo. En realidad salgo porque no tengo otro remedio: mañana es el torneo y hay que evitar que Lord Nestor se haga daño; ese idiota se ahogaría en un vaso de agua. -Decía aquello mientras se subía las calzas y cubría las prendas íntimas de seda con una saya marrón-. Quedamos en que no te perdería de vista, ¿recuerdas, Alayne? He dispuesto guardias en la puerta para que nadie entre o salga de la torre. Hoy nos dedicaremos a tus lecciones.

-Oh. -Fue lo único que supo contestar. Al final sí que la había castigado-. Y... ¿Qué haré mientras no estás?

-A ver... -Terminó de vestirse con la túnica de terciopelo marrón, y echándose sobre los hombros una larga capa plateada con sinsontes estampados-. Te dejaré algo para leer; preferiría que no desordenaras nada, así que espera un momento.

Le dio la espalda y se paseó ante las estanterías.

-Tienes muchos libros. -Observó la joven.

-La mayoría ya estaban aquí; otros he tenido que pedírselos al maestre.

-¿Hay alguno de canciones?

-Creo que había, sí. En el piso inferior vi una pequeña recopilación -deslizó los dedos sobre los tomos hasta dar con un par de libros que le interesaron, uno delgado como una vela y otro el triple de ancho, con tapas de cuero labrado-. Aquí tienes: cancioneros. Aunque igual te aburren, debes conocer todas estas historias de memoria.

-Qué va, no me aburren en absoluto. -Dijo Sansa, risueña-. Podría releerlas mil veces.

-Seguro que sí. -Sonrió. Le tendió los volúmenes y sacó uno más de un estante bajo-. Éste también es bueno, déjalo para el final si te cansas de Florian y Jonquil.

La joven dejó los libros sobre un baúl y abrió la portada del que le tendía Meñique. Las tapas estaban forradas con tela naranja, muy desgastada por el uso, y sobre la primera página podía leerse en floreada caligrafía: _La hija del contrabandista_.

-¿De qué va?

-Un poco de todo. Es entretenido y se lee rápido; creo que te gustará.

-En tal caso lo leeré, mi señor. Muchas gracias. -Le dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza tras volver a cerrar el tomo.

Antes de despedirse, Meñique la atrajo hacia sí sujetándola por la barbilla, como solía hacer, y Sansa cerró los ojos. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión no la besó en los labios, sino en la frente. Desconcertada, volvió a mirar; él ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Nos veremos más tarde. Sé buena.

-Sí, hasta... -desapareció por las escaleras con un susurro de la capa argentada-. Hasta luego.

El sonido de los pasos alejándose hizo que de repente se sintiera muy sola. Le hubiese gustado poder bajar junto a Lord Baelish para ver los últimos preparativos del torneo; incluso le apetecía soportar la verborrea de Lady Myranda, en vez del persistente vendaval que azotaba los muros. Al menos cuando alguien hablaba resultaba más fácil ignorarlo. En ocasiones sonaba tan fuerte que parecía capaz de tirar el castillo abajo.

La culpa era suya, por haber salido sin permiso a medianoche. Se contentó pensando que al menos no la habían privado de comodidades, y que contaba con la compañía de aquellos libros, habitados por personajes a los que conocía mejor que a Randa, a Harrold o a Meñique. Llevó los volúmenes que éste le había prestado y una manta de piel hasta el rincón de la chimenea, donde sólo quedaban un montón de cenizas muertas, y se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Sujetó con cariño el gran tomo con tapas de cuero y buscó entre sus páginas alguna de sus historias preferidas, saltándose los cuentos sobre héroes del Valle que le hubiese gustado escuchar a Robalito. Pese a lo que había dicho Petyr, tampoco se detuvo cuando llegó al romance de Florian y Jonquil. No sería lo mismo después de haber sido vendida por Dontos, después de haberlo visto morir asaeteado dentro de una barca en llamas. Tal vez más tarde no pudiera resistir la tentación de releer la que siempre había sido una de sus historias de amor favoritas, pero en aquel momento prefería alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Volcó su atención en Lady Shella y el Caballero del Arcoiris, feliz de poder evadirse, de deshacerse en suspiros como solía. "Si esto fuese una canción, yo sería la princesa encerrada en la torre -fantaseó después de acabar la última línea-. Y ser Harrold vendría a rescatarme de..." ¿De quién? ¿De Meñique? Normalmente los que custodiaban las torres eran monstruos feos y enormes, como dragones. Ni Petyr era un monstruo ni Harry un noble caballero igual que en las canciones; aunque en realidad ella era una princesa.

Aquel pensamiento, lejos de emocionarla, como sin duda hubiese sucedido cuando aún leía la historia de Jonquil, la entristeció. Era una princesa sólo porque Robb había sido el Rey en el Norte, por un breve periodo de tiempo. "Una princesa sin castillo ni tierras, casada con un enano, que finge ser una bastarda, y cuyo único amigo dirige burdeles." Los bardos tendrían mucho que cambiar en su historia poder cantarla, si es que algún día se escribía. Si los planes de Meñique salían bien, tal vez no fuera tan disparatado imaginar que pudiera suceder.

Pensar en cómo estaría tergiversada la realidad de aquellos cuentos le quitó las ganas de seguir leyendo. Dado que había prometido echar un vistazo a _La hija del contrabandista_, cambió un libro por otro con la esperanza de no aburrirse demasiado.

Era una historia de amor y aventuras, situada en el entorno del Mar de Dorne. La protagonista, llamada Lydia, aparecía descrita como una joven de gran belleza, con ojos claros y una larga melena de cabellos negros como el mar en una noche sin estrellas. Su padre, Meron, capitaneaba el _Rayo_, un pequeño bergantín cuyo mascarón de proa representaba a un hombre de mirada fiera, fornido como el mismísimo Guerrero. La trama principal se desencadenaba con el ataque de una tripulación de contrabandistas rivales en medio de una tormenta, durante el cual Lydia era apresada, el _Rayo_ hundido y Meron asesinado. Su supervivencia a partir de ese momento dependía en gran medida de dos hombres: Jannis, un marinero pecoso con el que trababa amistad durante el viaje a Lys, donde iba a ser vendida como esclava; y el apuesto Xatar, un jaque callado y de piel aceitunada que siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno para rescatarla de diferentes apuros. La narración, aunque fluida, estaba cuajada de detalles, con el único inconveniente de que se hacía especialmente explícita a la hora de describir los encuentros amorosos de Lydia con sus protectores. Aquellas escenas hacían enrojecer a Alayne con tal violencia que procuraba saltárselas en la medida de lo posible.

El tiempo transcurrió ligero como la brisa de verano, imperceptible, hasta que unas manos se posaron en los hombros de Sansa Stark y la obligaron a volver al mundo real, desviando su atención de las líneas de tinta. La niña dio un respingo, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Petyr, que ya se había quitado la capa.

-Hola querida, ¿me habéis echado de menos? -No esperó a que respondiera. Rodeó el asiento y se agachó para besarla en la nariz-. Vaya, casi has terminado con el libro. Veo que te ha gustado.

-Es muy emocionante -contestó Sansa, ruborizada y con voz cargada de sentimiento-. Lydia acaba de descubrir que Xatar es hijo del capitán de la _Niebla_, los que mataron a su padre.

-Qué tenso. -La sonrisa de Meñique era enigmática.

-No le abandonará ahora, ¿verdad? -Él se encogió de hombros y se incorporó-. ¿Y Xatar sabe quién es ella? Yo quiero que acaben juntos.

-¿Qué harías en su lugar?

-Me quedaría con Xatar, está claro. -La protagonista no tenía muchas más opciones, era obvio-. Se aman, y él no tiene la culpa; sería injusto que Lydia lo hiciera responsable del asesinato.

-Además heredará el negocio familiar, no lo pierdas de vista.

-Sí, bueno, también. Y es mucho más guapo que Jannis. -Aportó.

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo -se carcajeó Petyr; Sansa cayó demasiado tarde en la cuenta de lo infantil que acababa de sonar-. Querida, la comida está servida.

-¿Ya? Por favor, sólo un rato más. Sólo quedan treinta y seis páginas.

-Ya seguirás por la tarde, o esta noche.

Por su tono de voz supo que no valía la pena insistir.

-De acuerdo.

La pequeña se incorporó y alisó la falda del vestido mientras Lord Baelish depositaba el libro sobre los demás, apilados en la mesita baja que había entre los sillones y el banco. A continuación esperó a que ella se calzara y le ofreció el brazo para descender juntos.

Abajo la temperatura era mucho más agradable, aunque el sonido del viento llegaba con la misma intensidad. El fuego chisporroteaba alegremente en la chimenea, y de los platos de la mesa ascendían espirales de humo. Los criados, en ese momento ausentes, habían reabastecido las fuentes con fruta fresca. También habían llevado un cuenco con huevos duros, panecillos, y sopa de pescado y vino para ambos. Sansa se sentó en primer lugar, dejando que Petyr le colocara adecuadamente el asiento. La estancia resultaba extrañamente vacía, algo cavernosa, con los dos solos en el extremo de una mesa tan grande.

-¿Qué tal ha ido con Lord Nestor? -Se interesó la joven para romper el silencio.

-No tan mal. -Suspiró Petyr-. No para de recordarme que han llegado menos comerciantes de lo esperado; como si no lo supiera. Aún cabe la posibilidad de que Ser Templeton haya logrado encontrar supervivientes en el camino. Si no, habrá que conformarse. Por lo demás ha dado tiempo hasta de despejar la nieve de las lizas. -Comenzó a pelar una cáscara de huevo, ya que la sopa aún quemaba demasiado para tomarla.

-Seguro que Ser Templeton regresará a tiempo. -Dijo Sansa, tratando de ser cortés-. ¿Y sabes algo de Robalito?

-Todavía duerme. -Para variar, Petyr no parecía tener ningún interés en hablar de su hijastro-. Maddy se ocupa de que beba y coma mientras el maestre Colemon busca más medicinas. No debes preocuparte. Ahora tienes asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Sí, claro -sin embargo aquella respuesta no la tranquilizó-. Tienes razón.

-Hablando de esos asuntos, ser Harrold me ha preguntado por ti; he tenido que decir que te encontrabas algo cansada.

-¿Sabe... sabe que estoy aquí?

-Pronto se enterará. -Por alguna razón, Sansa no quería que Harry lo supiera, aunque no había nada de malo en que Lord Baelish quisiera tener a su hija más cerca-. Pediré que te preparen la habitación que hay bajo la mía para que puedas dormir allí esta noche.

-¿Ésa? -La joven Stark hizo un gesto de desagrado-. Mi señor, ¿no es una habitación para el servicio?

-No se diferencia mucho de la que tienes ahora.

-Ya, pero...

-Dispondrás de las mismas comodidades, cariño. Sólo será algo más pequeña.

De nuevo se vio obligada a callar y obedecer con resignación. Al menos con Lord Baelish podía decir si algo no le gustaba; Joffrey o Cersei no hubiesen sido tan transigentes. Mientras pensaba en algo más que decir, se llevó la copa de vino a los labios. Era un tinto ácido, demasiado fuerte para el gusto de Sansa.

-¿Podría beber algo más del vino de anoche, el dulce? -Inquirió-. Por favor.

-Tienes gustos caros -sonrió Petyr, lanzándole una mirada extraña y dando un mordisco al huevo-. Ése es sólo para dormir, no lo apreciaréis bien con los sabores de la comida.

-No sabía que fuese caro, lo siento.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. -Él también bebió-. Si me lo pides te daré un poco más esta noche, mientras terminas el libro.

-¿Sí? -La idea agradó a Alayne-. Gracias, sí, me gustaría. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir leyendo para saber si el hijo de Lydia es de Jannis o de Xatar.

-¿En serio dudas? -Petyr parecía divertido-. Por lo que yo recuerdo Jannis tiene pocas probabilidades.

-¿Por qué? -Sansa parpadeó, confusa.

-Cariño... ¿has leído esa escena?

De repente la pequeña fingió interesarse por los trocitos de pescado que flotaban en la sopa, para no tener que enfrentarse a los ojos de Meñique. Sopló el humo de la cuchara y musitó:

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Ya veo. -Parecía divertido-. Entonces es peor de lo que me temía. ¿Estás segura de que Catelyn y esa septa te explicaron todo acerca del encamamiento? Puede que obviaran los pasos básicos necesarios para que se produzca un embarazo.

-Me lo explicaron todo muy bien -replicó Sansa, saliendo en defensa de su madre y la anciana Mordane-. Jannis se acuesta con Lydia, igual que Xatar, así que los dos podrían ser el padre.

-Querida: Jannis no se acuesta con Lydia.

Dijo aquello igual que si le explicara que uno más uno eran dos. El caldo ya no humeaba tanto como al principio, así que se llevó una cucharada a los labios a la espera de que ella dijese algo.

-P-pero yo estaba segura de que sí. Es de noche, y se besan estando solos, y... en la cama de él... -Conforme hablaba sentía que se le iba acumulando más sangre en las mejillas. Le vino a la mente el rostro de Petyr, recortado contra el dosel de la cama, arropándola antes de dormir.

Meñique se echó a reír.

-Todo eso me resulta familiar.

La joven ahogó una exclamación y la cuchara le resbaló de entre los dedos, cayendo con un ruido sordo en la mesa.

-N-no es lo mismo, no...

-Por supuesto que no. -La tranquilizó Petyr, aunque en sus ojos había un brillo inquietante-. Si hubieras leído esa escena de verdad sabrías por qué el bebé no puede ser de Jannis.

-Había demasiados detalles desagradables -se excusó Sansa-. ¿No podrías decírmelo?

-¿Desagradables? -Su risa le erizó el vello de la nuca-. Mi dulce Alayne: es posible que no falte mucho para tus nupcias. Deberías ser capaz de leer un par de frases picantes. -Arqueó una ceja-. ¿Me harás el favor de intentarlo esta noche?

-¿Es necesario?

-Depende. -Se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te gusta seguir pareciendo una niña?

-No soy una niña -protestó Sansa-. Ya soy una doncella florecida.

-Lo sé. -Lord Baelish alzó su copa hacia ella y dio un nuevo trago-. En tal caso leerás ese libro. Y ahora, cuando termines de comer, seguiremos con las lecciones. Con un poco de suerte, para cuando te cases habremos conseguido que Harrold no necesite a más mujeres en su vida excepto a ti.

Esas palabras consiguieron que la joven dejara de poner pegas. Debía recordar su objetivo, que todo aquello no era más que parte del Juego de Tronos. Lo estaba haciendo por Harrold Hardying. "No. -Rectificó para sus adentros-. Lo hago por Invernalia. Lo hago por los Stark, por el Norte, y por mí." Ahora que conocía el juego debía hacer caso de Petyr: necesitaba aprender, tenía que crecer de una vez, dejar de comportarse como una cría. Su papel era minúsculo. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a gente como los Lannister si no sabía cumplir con un cometido tan sencillo?

-Estoy lista -dijo más tarde, dejando el corazón de la manzana que había tomado de postre en el plato-. Por favor, enséñame qué más necesito saber.

Durante aquella tarde Sansa Stark no tuvo un segundo de descanso. Petyr pasó todo el tiempo con ella, salvo por una media hora que dedicó a hacer anotaciones en sus libros de cuentas y a enviar un cuervo. Le enseñó excusas para acercarse a Harrold, formas de conseguir rozarle por accidente, e insistió mucho en que Sansa se acostumbrara a mantener el contacto visual; aunque contra Meñique era una tarea casi imposible. Dedicaron un rato a gestos o posturas sugerentes que usar según la situación: sentada o echada, conversando de pie, comiendo, bebiendo... Algunas eran muy intuitivas; de hecho, probablemente las hubiese utilizado sin querer con Joffrey. Otras no se le hubiesen ocurrido en la vida. Por ejemplo, había visto a muchas chicas jugar con su pelo al tontear con chicos, pero no sabía que dejar los hombros a la vista podía resultar provocativo.

Cuando Petyr volvió después de enviar el cuervo le explicó formas de aprovechar el escote, y la felicitó por no escandalizarse igual que aquella mañana. En realidad Sansa empezaba a disfrutar con lo aprendido, alentada por las palabras de su maestro y viendo que daba resultados. Le recordaba a cuando recibía sus lecciones en Invernalia. Ella siempre había sido la hija aplicada, la obediente, la que conseguía que todas las puntadas de sus labores quedaran limpias y bonitas. Se sentía muy bien al volver a recibir elogios que sentía merecidos. Incluso en ausencia de Lord Baelish ella continuó, caminando de esa nueva forma que le había enseñado y que ya casi le salía natural. Cuando el exterior empezó a oscurecerse, la pequeña contó además con la ayuda de su reflejo, cada vez más definido en las ventanas de la estancia. Así le resultaba más sencillo valorar el aspecto que ofrecía. Sus gestos y sus pasos se hicieron un poco más elegantes a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, ensayando a solas mientras Petyr cenaba con Lord Nestor.

El cielo esa noche fue negro, sin luna ni estrellas; un opaco manto de nubes que atravesaba con parsimonia las montañas, arrastrado por un viento que, por alguna razón, había amainado. Era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

Mela había llevado la cena a la torre oeste, a base de crema caliente de puerros y un guiso de setas y pollo que Sansa dejó a mitad. La criada no le dirigió ni una palabra: entró, dejó la bandeja con la comida, avivó el fuego de la chimenea, encendió las velas y se marchó. La pequeña comió a solas, en silencio. Pensó por un momento en subir a por el libro de _La hija del contrabandista_, pero prefería esperar a que volviese Meñique para que no la interrumpiera cuando estuviese a punto de acabar. Terminada la cena, la joven se dirigió hacia uno de los altos ventanales para intentar vislumbrar algo del exterior. Pero la noche era tan oscura que sólo podía ver la estancia, reflejada con total nitidez en el cristal.

"Parezco mayor -pensó al verse, y apoyó el peso sobre una sola pierna con coquetería-. Si llevara un vestido bonito, seguro que sería casi tan guapa como Margaery." Lo único que no le gustaba era su pelo; echaba mucho de menos el color rojizo.

En ese momento llegó Petyr Baelish.

-Buenas noches -la saludó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Buenas noches. -Caminó hasta él, sabiendo lo que quería de ella con ese gesto, y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a modo de recibimiento. Desprendía un tenue aroma a hierbabuena-. He estado practicando.

Vio en su expresión que aquel beso no era lo que esperaba, pero, por suerte para Sansa, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Qué hija tan responsable tengo. -Acomodó sobre su regazo el libro de cuentas que llevaba consigo-. Tanto que, de hecho, venía pensando que se merecía un pequeño obsequio.

-¿Un obsequio?

-Esta noche estaré muy ocupado; sería conveniente que alguien hiciese uso de mi cama en mi lugar, y tú necesitas descansar bien para mañana.

Había empezado a preocuparse por el hecho de que nadie hubiese llevado sus pertenencias a la habitación del servicio. Aquello lo explicaba todo.

-¿Puedo volver a dormir ahí?

-Sólo si quieres.

La perspectiva de pasar otra noche en el dormitorio de Petyr le resultaba un tanto perturbadora. Pero por otro lado dormiría en un colchón de plumas, y él estaría trabajando.

-Si de verdad no hay inconveniente... me gustaría mucho. Gracias.

-No hay de qué. -Le acarició una mejilla-. ¿Has leído algo más?

-Todavía no.

-Entonces deberías aprovechar este rato antes de dormir. Tengo que poner en orden unos asuntos -dijo dando suaves toques con las yemas de los dedos en el libro de cuentas-. Subiré luego un poco de ese vino del Rejo. Acuéstate ya, venga.

-Sí, padre.

Su modo de darle las gracias fue un segundo beso en la mejilla. Subió las escaleras a paso ligero, casi de buen humor, y sintió una especie de alivio al pasar de largo ante la puerta del que podría haber sido su dormitorio. Mela también había encendido las velas y la chimenea en el piso superior, así que la temperatura era agradable y había luz suficiente para leer. Alguna vela debía ser especial, porque olía mucho a nuez moscada, a canela y a jengibre. Sansa se desvistió, buscó el libro con las tapas de tela naranja y se dejó caer sobre la cama, tras ver que Meñique no tenía ningún cepillo para el pelo con el que desenredárselo antes de dormir. Pensando que aquella era su última noche allí el colchón le resultó aún más mullido. Deseó poder tener una cama así para ella sola. Era tan grande que podría rodar sobre sí misma hasta dos veces sin caerse, tal vez más; pero no iba a comprobarlo porque eso sería una chiquillada.

Se arrebujó entre las sábanas hasta entrar en calor y abrió el libro por donde lo había dejado. Lydia estaba a punto de abandonar a Xatar, dolida ante la verdad recién descubierta, pero para alivio de Sansa éste al final conseguía apaciguar su ánimo, y se despedían con un largo beso. Al día siguiente el jaque citaba a su amada al anochecer en una nota, entregada por medio de un niño, así que en aquella ocasión era ella quien acudía a su encuentro. La joven Stark hizo un gran esfuerzo para leer la descripción del momento, cuando Xatar desnudó a la protagonista, descubrió el vientre ligeramente hinchado por su embarazo y, en un arrebato de alegría y de pasión, la poseyó sobre la cama de la posada. El rostro de Sansa debía ser de color bermellón cuando Jannis apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Loco de celos, el marinero se aprovechó de aquel momento de indefensión de su rival para acabar con él, sordo a las súplicas de Lydia. "¡No! ¿Por qué? -pensó mientras lo leía, boquiabierta de espanto-. ¡Estúpido Jannis, no lo mates! ¡No te atrevas!" Pero las páginas hicieron tanto caso de sus ruegos como de los de la hija del contrabandista. El narrador continuó su labor, implacable, hasta llegar al momento en el que, sola y destrozada, la protagonista se arrojaba a las agitadas aguas del mar, en una tormenta como la del día en que perdió a su padre. Así acababa con su vida, arrastrando con ella al fruto de su amor aún en el vientre.

Fuera, retumbó el primer trueno.

La niña releyó aquella última página varias veces, apenada, hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entró Meñique con una copa de plata en la mano.

-Veo que ya has terminado. -Dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama-. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-¡Es horrible! -Exclamó-. ¿Cómo puede acabar así? ¿Qué pasa con el bebé?

-Mi pequeña... No todas las canciones tienen finales felices, ya lo sabes.

Tendió la copa hacia ella y le acarició la mano que seguía sujetando el libro.

-Sí, pero yo esperaba que... no sé... -se llevó el vino a los labios y bebió; sabía incluso mejor de lo que recordaba-. Que Xatar y Lydia se casaran al final, supongo.

-Sólo es un cuento. Nada más.

Alayne se dijo que estaba en lo cierto. Una dama no podía perder la compostura por algo tan insignificante. Meditó acerca de ello mientras iba apurando la bebida a sorbitos. Tal vez se había sentido un poco identificada con Lydia, por la muerte de su padre, y le asustaba pensar que podía terminar así.

"Pero sólo es un cuento."

Pensó también que había sido una hipócrita aquella mañana, al decir que no era justo culpar a Xatar por el asesinato. Ella había odiado al Gnomo sin razón; pese a que Petyr le hubiese advertido camino de los Dedos de que en el fondo era tan despreciable como parecía, con ella había intentado ser amable. Y Sansa se había negado a escuchar, sólo porque era un Lannister, y porque le daba miedo. Igual que el Perro, o que Meñique. Algo en su interior se rebelaba cada vez que se enfrentaba a la idea de que, quizá, el Gnomo pudiera ser una buena persona. Lo único que tenía claro era que odiaba a los Lannister; no quería perder eso también.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba más vino.

-Deberías beber más despacio -dijo Petyr al tiempo que le retiraba la copa.

Sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Sansa Stark le temblase el pulso cuando sus manos se rozaron. El roce le provocó un estremecimiento que la recorrió desde las yemas de los dedos hasta la última fibra del cuerpo, y de repente la cabeza le pesaba más de lo que sus hombros podían soportar. Pero no podía tumbarse. Se había quedado paralizada, mirando absorta el broche con el sinsonte que llevaba él al cuello.

-¿Estás bien? -Dijo Petyr aproximándose. Era su aliento lo que olía a menta.

El hombre sostuvo el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos, frías como la nieve. O quizá fueran sus mejillas las que quemaban. No habría sabido decirlo. La fragancia dulzona del vino se fundió con la de las especias en el humo que impregnaba la habitación. "Huele a Petyr -pensó-, todo huele como él".

-Sí, estoy... bien.

No era cierto. Le faltaba aire.

-¿Segura? -La estaba mirando con ojos de Meñique.

-Creo que no sé beber -susurró, nerviosa.

Petyr no respondió. La atrajo hacia sí y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Cuando ella trató de apartarse para respirar, retiró una de las manos de su cara y la colocó detrás de su cabeza para impedírselo, entrelazando los dedos con sus cabellos. Sin saber bien la razón, correspondió al beso en el último instante, antes de que la soltara. Toda ella temblaba como la llama de una vela.

-Lord Baelish, ¿por qué...? -El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando; el calor del rostro se había extendido a partes de su cuerpo en las que no se atrevía ni a pensar de la vergüenza.

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios para acallarla.

-Harías bien en no preguntar ciertas cosas.

Sansa asintió con un sonido sordo, sin abrir la boca. Quería que la siguiera besando. "Esto está mal -gritó una vocecita en su cabeza-. Está muy mal."

Una de sus manos, ignorando la advertencia, subió y rozó la barbita puntiaguda de Petyr. A continuación el mundo se volvió borroso. No supo qué estaba haciendo. Se había inclinado hacia delante, y creyó haber tocado los labios de Lord Baelish con los suyos. Después sólo le llegaron sonidos amortiguados de la tormenta, la sensación de algo cálido que presionaba sobre su boca, y el sabor a menta. Algo la empujó hacia atrás con suavidad. La niña abrió los ojos, aunque no recordaba haberlos cerrado. A través de aquella bruma de ensueño, vio sus brazos en torno al cuello de Meñique.

"Dioses, ¿qué he hecho?"

Quiso decir algo, pero de su boca sólo salieron sonidos inconexos, murmullos confusos. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que intentaba explicar. Petyr seguía sentado al borde de la cama, en la misma posición que al principio, mientras que ella se había incorporado y estaba casi de rodillas sobre el colchón. Lo peor era que su cuerpo no quería separarse de él.

-Ése es el tipo de beso de buenas noches que me gusta. -Dijo Meñique, sonriendo de esa forma insinuante que le daba escalofríos-. Vas mejorando.

La habitación se había vuelto inestable como la cubierta de un barco: sus fuertes contrastes de luz y sombra, sus olores, el humo de las velas aromáticas y la chimenea, todo le mareaba. Exhausta e incapaz de responder o de pensar en nada, la niña se derrumbó hacia delante. Petyr, que no había correspondido a su abrazo, reaccionó con agilidad y la sostuvo antes de que se hiciera daño al caer. Con el mismo mimo con el que hubiese depositado una joya, recostó a Sansa de nuevo en la cama, situando su cabeza en alto sobre dos almohadones. El contacto con el terciopelo de la túnica que llevaba puesta volvió a acelerarle el pulso a Sansa.

-Mi señora, será mejor que descanséis. Mañana será un día largo.

-No... -Tenía la garganta seca.

"No te vayas."

Sólo llegó a pensar aquellas palabras, mientras Petyr Baelish le bajaba los párpados con el pulgar y el anular. Sintió que le recorría con los dedos los pómulos y la línea de la mandíbula. Después debió quedarse dormida.

Al amanecer del día siguiente Sansa estaba sola. Habían vuelto a dejarle el desayuno sobre la bandeja, al lado de la cama, así como una palangana llena de agua fresca que agradeció más que los panecillos con mantequilla. No tenía hambre, pero se sintió algo mejor después de quitarse las telarañas de la noche en la jofaina. Apenas probó bocado. En una nueva nota junto a la jarra de la leche, Petyr le había dejado instrucciones con lo que debía ir haciendo hasta que él volviese. Según él, su nueva habitación estaría preparada al mediodía. Su baúl ya estaba allí, pero no debía salir del dormitorio a buscar nada que ponerse porque luego le subirían la ropa. En el lugar que antes ocupaba el arcón de Sansa ahora había una bañera con agua tibia y algo turbia, de color lechoso. Alayne la examinó con el ceño fruncido antes de darse cuenta de que llevaba aceites aromáticos; eso la hizo sentirse de mejor humor.

No quería pararse a pensar en lo que había soñado la noche anterior, así que se dedicó a cumplir con las tareas de la lista de Meñique. Bloqueó la puerta del dormitorio con una silla y se sumergió en el agua perfumada, hasta que tuvo la piel suave y limpia y se hubo desenredado el cabello con los dedos. El olor a flores y la luz de la mañana, que entraba a raudales entre las cortinas descorridas, la fueron tranquilizando. Mientras escurría el exceso de agua de su melena y se vestía con un nuevo camisón de seda blanca, que le habían dejado extendido sobre el separador de madera, se atrevió por fin a volver la vista atrás. Recordaba haber estado leyendo, y luego había ido Petyr a darle vino dulce para que se durmiera. Tuvo que armarse de valor para pensar en lo que había sucedido después.

"Me besó -se dijo, mientras se cepillaba el pelo ante un espejo de metal pulido; le habían preparado todo lo que necesitaba para arreglarse-. Me besó y luego... ¿le besé yo?" No estaba segura de si había sido un sueño. Algunas veces, los sueños parecían muy reales. En cierta ocasión en Invernalia se despertó convencida de que la iban a prometer con Theon Greyjoy, pero su señora madre la había tranquilizado después.

-Sólo has tenido una pesadilla, tesoro -le había dicho.

En cualquier caso, le inquietaba el hecho de no estar segura ahora de si había sido una pesadilla o no. Aquello era mucho peor que lo de Jeyne Poole, de la que Sansa se había burlado en Desembarco del Rey por estar enamorada de Beric Dondarrion. Beric era joven comparado con Lord Petyr.

"Aunque es atractivo para su edad."

Tal vez aquello no fuese tan importante después de todo. Myranda había sugerido que no le importaría casarse con él, y no era mucho mayor que ella.

-Necesita una esposa joven y guapa que lo ayude a superar el dolor -habían sido sus palabras-. Supongo que puede elegir entre la mitad de las doncellas nobles del Valle, porque ¿qué mejor esposo puede haber que nuestro valiente Lord Protector?

Después había hecho un chiste de muy mal gusto sobre el apodo de Petyr. Sansa volvió a ruborizarse al recordarlo. Desde luego, Randa no se comportaba como una dama en absoluto, aunque pudiese parecer una cuando le interesaba. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si le dijese que había besado a Lord Baelish? Trató de imaginarse su reacción o la de Jeyne. Arya se hubiese hecho pis encima de la risa, o hubiera fingido vomitar y después habría corrido a contárselo a Jon y a Robb. Ninguna de esas imágenes la hizo sentir menos culpable. Pese a que ya había dado besos a Joffrey, al Perro, o incluso a Meñique, ninguno de los anteriores se parecía al de la noche anterior ni la había hecho sentir así.

"No puede ser que me haya gustado. Es imposible."

¿Se estaría volviendo loca igual que Lysa? La gente del Valle en general no parecía muy cuerda, a lo mejor era contagioso.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron bajar de las nubes.

-¿Quién va? -Preguntó Sansa, sobresaltada.

-Soy yo -respondió la voz de Petyr-. ¿Estás presentable?

-Sí, bueno -apartó la silla de la puerta con torpeza y volvió a dejarla detrás del escritorio-. Voy en camisón, pero... podéis entrar.

Reparó demasiado tarde en que aquel camisón era de seda y corrió a esconderse detrás del panel, pero al ver lo que Lord Baelish traía extendido sobre los antebrazos frenó en seco.

-¿Es para mí? -Preguntó, con los ojos azules brillantes de la ilusión.

-¿Para quién si no, tontita? -Extendió hacia ella el vestido de terciopelo verde. Sansa ya se había olvidado de él.

La pequeña lo sostuvo ante sí por los hombros y se recreó en los detalles del cuello, en la delicada banda de sinsontes de hilo de plata; en el perfecto acabado de los dobladillos; en el brillo natural de la tela, del color de la hierba de verano.

-Es precioso -dijo-. Me encanta, gracias.

-Mi pequeña sólo se merece lo mejor -sonrió, complacido-. Póntelo, a ver cómo te queda. También he traído algunas joyas para que te las pruebes.

En esa ocasión no necesitó ayuda para entrar en el vestido. Se adaptaba a su cuerpo como un guante: los picos de las mangas, decorados con espirales plateadas, terminaban justo en el nacimiento del dedo anular; el cuello se abría a la altura perfecta para no pecar ni de recatado ni de provocativo, y la falda caía hasta casi rozar el suelo. Iba decorada con una segunda franja de sinsontes de mayor tamaño, bordada en un hilo menos costoso por estar en una zona más propensa a mancharse. Giró sobre sí misma para ver cómo se abría y se elevaba.

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-Bellísima, como siempre. -Se aproximó y le puso una mano bajo la barbilla-. Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

Sansa se ruborizó. Volver a tenerlo tan cerca le ponía nerviosa.

-Con esto Harrold se fijará en mí, ¿verdad? -Pensó que aquello era lo que quería Meñique.

-Sin duda. Además, ahora sí pareces hija mía. Permíteme -sacó una gargantilla de tela oscura del saquito que le colgaba del cinturón, con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro.

Se la ató al cuello y le tendió un par de pendientes a juego, así como una fina cadena de plata para llevar a la cintura. Por un instante Sansa volvió a sentirse como a su llegada a Desembarco del Rey.

-Sólo queda el pelo. -Le acarició un mechón conforme hablaba-. Llamaré a Maddy para que te lo trence.

-¿Maddy? ¿No viene Gretchel?

-Hoy no. -Contestó en un tono algo brusco-. Estará... Oh, vaya. -Chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué? -Sansa se alarmó al ver que Petyr arrugaba el ceño-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Es tu cabello, querida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo teñiste?

La pequeña tragó saliva. Se temía lo que aquel gesto de preocupación significaba.

-No lo recuerdo. Fue en el Nido de Águilas. Sobró un poco, y volví a darme un día estando ya aquí, pero no había suficiente para cubrirlo todo bien. ¿Es muy grave?

-Ahora que está limpio es más fácil que alguien se fije en que es rojizo -le explicó con gesto pensativo, observando las raíces sin soltar el mechón que había estado acariciando-. Hasta que no lleguen los mercaderes es imposible hacer nada. Tendremos que improvisar.

Al final solucionaron el problema con una cinta del color del vestido que tapaba el nacimiento del pelo desde la frente y una redecilla sencilla que recogía el resto de la melena. Le daba una apariencia muy recatada, pero al menos cumplía su función. Además llevaría una capa con capucha para el frío, por si acaso nevaba o llovía. Sansa empezaba a entender por qué los torneos se celebraban en primavera y en verano. Aquél sería el último que viera en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Acudieron a ver las justas a caballo, para no tener que caminar por las calles embarradas del pueblo. Alayne iba al paso sobre una joven yegua alazana, a la par del palafrén de crin oscura que montaba Meñique. Muchas miradas se volvían hacia ellos a su paso, ambos elegantemente vestidos de verde, siendo la túnica de él algo más oscura y rígida que el vestido de ella. Cualquiera de aquellas personas habría afirmado, sin temor a equivocarse, que eran padre e hija.

El día prometía ser agradable. Había salido el sol, y por doquier se oía el trino de los pájaros, el relinchar inquieto de los caballos, y la algarabía del gentío que se dirigía a la plaza mayor. Sansa alcanzó a ver a varios de los caballeros que terminaban de pertrecharse junto a sus tiendas. La lluvia había derretido casi toda la nieve, y los escuderos corrían de acá para allá, saltando por encima de los charcos, a las órdenes de sus señores. Algunos de los muchachos en cambio también se preparaban para competir. Llegado el momento dejaron de verse los pabellones, con sus lonas, escudos y pendones brillantes, pero las casas ofrecían también un aspecto espléndido. Ristras de banderas triangulares con los blasones de los caballeros colgaban de ventana a ventana, salpicando de color las calles.

Algunos afortunados podrían verlo todo desde las balconadas de sus casas, en la plaza. Los demás tenían que apelotonarse en pie tras la soga que cercaban el espacio donde tendrían lugar los combates. Las gradas, de tres niveles y no demasiado anchas, eran sólo para las damas y los señores de alta cuna. Petyr y Sansa disfrutarían de las lides desde la tribuna central, un espacio a cubierto coronado por el escudo de Lord Nestor Royce (una media luna tras los barrotes de un rastrillo, sobre campo morado), con el castellano y sus hijos.

-¡Si sigues viva! -Exclamó Lady Myranda como saludo al verla llegar. Se levantó de un brinco y fue a abrazarla-. Me preocupó no verte ayer, Alayne. Mi señor -recuperó un instante la compostura para hacer una reverencia a Lord Baelish.

-Buenos días, mi señora. -Respondió Petyr, divertido-. Estáis radiante esta mañana. Si de mí dependiera, seríais la reina de la belleza de este torneo.

La joven llevaba una túnica color rosa pálido, de escote generoso, decorada con medias lunas blancas en la zona del corpiño. El cabello le caía en cascada sobre los hombros, y se lo había adornado con una diadema de raso del mismo tono que sus mejillas encendidas.

-Me halagáis, mi señor -contestó, modesta-. Vuestra hija lo merece más que yo. Me encanta tu vestido, Alayne. Es nuevo, ¿verdad?

Meñique las dejó hablando y fue a saludar al castellano y a su hijo. Sansa se fijó en que también se sentaba con ellos Nela, la dama de Lady Myranda. Se alegró por ella. Desde ahí podría ver mejor a ese guapo escudero que tanto le gustaba.

-Sí -sonrió la joven Stark-. Gracias. El tuyo también es muy bonito, Randa.

-El detalle de los sinsontes es una monada. Dentro de poco tendremos que llamarte Alayne Baelish. -Le guiñó un ojo y susurró-: Albar me ha contado lo que hiciste después de nuestra charla. ¿Te ha reñido mucho tu padre?

-Ahora me vigila más -respondió, lanzando una mirada rápida a Petyr-. Pero no ha sido muy duro.

-Qué suerte tienes. -Suspiró-, te sientas a mi lado ahora, ¿verdad? Ven, deben estar a punto de empezar.

Los primeros en competir fueron los escuderos. En total había doce participantes, y Sansa no había oído hablar de ninguno de ellos. Tampoco importaba mucho, porque Myranda se iba encargando de proporcionarle toda la información que le faltaba, y Nela contribuía con algún que otro chascarrillo. Casi todos eran hijos o sobrinos de señores menores del Valle. Otros ni siquiera llegaban a tanto, y estaban allí gracias a la generosidad de algún caballero que había visto talento en ellos o a la astucia de sus padres. Lo importante era a quién servían, no quiénes eran ellos. Sansa nunca había visto combatir a los escuderos; por lo que sabía, ellos solían aprovechar para organizar sus propias competiciones, pero al margen del auténtico torneo. Lord Nestor había decidido, sin embargo, que los muchachos merecían una oportunidad de demostrar su valía antes de que llegara el invierno. Se enfrentarían en combates a espada siguiendo las reglas del llamado "paso honroso".

-Tres son los defensores -explicó Myranda a la vez que los escuderos ocupaban sus posiciones-. Uno por cada tres atacantes. Los defensores son siempre más fuertes o mayores, por eso son menos. Van desafiando a los demás de uno en uno, en combates a diez toques. Si un atacante gana a un defensor, éste abandona la liza y el ganador le sustituye y se convierte en defensor. Si gana el defensor, el atacante queda descalificado. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí -respondió Alayne.

Ella conocía las normas, pero la hija de Petyr Baelish no podía saber nada sobre torneos. Lo normal era que los defensores tuvieran la oportunidad de recuperar su puesto tras ser derrotados, pero acabarían antes así. El escudero favorito de Nela, un muchacho de la casa Waxley al servicio de Ser Norton, se encontraba entre el grupo de los atacantes. Los defensores eran los escuderos de Ser Marwyn, el capitán de la guardia, de Ser Albar y de Ser Jasper Redfort. El último les sacaba una cabeza de altura a los otros, y tenía un aspecto especialmente temible. Eligió contrincante en último lugar, después de dos victorias de los defensores. Su decisión hizo que Nela ahogara un grito y agarrase con fuerza la mano de Randa.

-¡No, él no! No quiero ver esto.

No fue un combate agradable. Myranda y Alayne eran más duras y mantuvieron la compostura, pero la dama de compañía tuvo que retirarse a llorar cuando el joven Waxley salió con la nariz destrozada y chorreando sangre. Ya no parecía tan guapo como antes.

-Qué pedazo de bruto -dijo Randa con desprecio-. Podría meterse con alguien de su tamaño.

"Si hubiese alguien de su tamaño a quien retar." Pensó Sansa, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Ser Albar abandonó la tribuna y salió a prepararse para justar poco después, tras ver cómo su escudero era derrotado por el siguiente atacante que le desafió. Su hermana le deseó buena suerte con un beso en la mejilla y fue a ocupar el asiento que había dejado libre, a la derecha de lord Nestor, para hacer compañía a su padre en su ausencia. Sin ella, Alayne no tardó en aburrirse. Aquellos combates no estaban del todo mal, pero sin conocer a los participantes perdían gracia, y ni las armas ni las armaduras tenían nada de espectacular. Prefería las justas de caballeros. Sólo se levantó a aplaudir en una ocasión, cuando el escudero de Ser Templeton derrotó al de Ser Jasper entre vítores y silbidos del público. Fue uno de los tres defensores que quedaron en pie al final, junto a los escuderos de Ser Marwyn y Ser Eustace Hunter. Todos parecían agotados, pero sonreían de oreja a oreja y se palmeaban la espalda en señal de camaradería. El más joven de ellos, el chico moreno al servicio de Ser Eustace, sudaba tanto que le brillaba la cara entera.

-Mira quién está ahí -susurró Meñique al oído de Sansa, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

Ser Harrold acababa de aparecer al trote por una calle lateral, encima de un caballo castaño de crines y cola negras, cuya gualdrapa lucía rombos blancos y rojo intenso. Llevaba puestas botas de cuero, grebas de una sola pieza y un gambesón grueso de color tostado, bajo una coraza sencilla, sin decoración alguna y muy deslucida. En el gorjal se apreciaban restos de soldaduras de alguna reparación, y el resto de protecciones, como las manoplas de chapas metálicas, también parecían usadas. La sobreveste, de paño grueso, y la crespina, iban adornadas con los diamantes rojos y blancos de su casa. Lo único destacable de la armadura era el yelmo: una pieza casi de artesanía, reluciente, con grandes aberturas almendradas a la altura de los ojos y un afilado pico de halcón sobre la nariz. El casco propiamente dicho había recibido decoración en bajorrelieve, en forma de plumas, y una cascada de cota de malla caía de él sobre el cuello y los hombros del joven caballero.

-Su casco es bonito. -Dijo Sansa en voz baja-. Pero parece un mendigo con esa armadura vieja.

-Apuesto a que el casco se lo compró con el dinero de su último torneo -sonrió Petyr-. La casa Waynwood no puede permitirse mucho más. De hecho, esa coraza usada es regalo de Ser Templeton, para evitar que nuestro prometedor muchacho sufra daños. Tendrá mejor aspecto cuando sea el Señor del Nido de Águilas, ya lo verás.

Sansa asintió y se acomodó en el asiento para el comienzo de las justas. El primero en salir a la liza fue el hijo de lord Nestor, a lomos de un caballo bayo. Su contrincante sería el mayor de los Redfort, Ser Jasper; un hombre de unos treinta años, con la frente hundida y la mirada dura, desconfiada. Su armadura iba ornamentada con motivos almenados de cobre, tan bruñidos que parecían arder a la luz del sol. La de Ser Albar era limpia, sencilla, pero de un metal tan claro que desprendía reflejos nacarados. Además, llevaba el escudo de su casa en relieve sobre el pecho. El gran yelmo que le protegía la cabeza tenía una delicada media luna remachada sobre el frontal, y unas finas rejas ante los ojos que evocaban el rastrillo del blasón de los Royce. Bajo las chapas de acero se veía parte de un gambesón morado, a juego con la gualdrapa del animal.

Los caballeros saludaron ante la tribuna y fueron a recoger sus lanzas a cada extremo de la plaza. Cuando salieron al galope, Sansa contuvo la respiración. Oyó el grito de Lady Myranda cuando la lanza de Ser Jasper se convirtió en astillas al chocar contra el gorjal de la armadura de su hermano. Pese al impacto, Albar consiguió mantener el equilibrio y no caer del caballo. La niña miró de reojo y vio que Randa se mordía el labio, angustiada. Los combatientes volvieron a cargar. Albar espoleó a su caballo con más ímpetu que antes, y su lanza logró derribar al heredero de los Redfort. Lord Nestor y Myranda se unieron con educada moderación a los aplausos, aunque las amplias sonrisas de sus rostros delataban su entusiasmo. A continuación se enfrentaron Ser Morton, el hijo mayor de Lady Waynwood, y Ser Creighton Redfort, que corrió la misma suerte que su hermano. Antes del combate Ser Creighton se había acercado a la tribuna para pedir una prenda a Alayne, pero la joven había tenido que negarse porque lo único que podía darle era la cinta que le cubría las raíces del pelo. Se había sentido algo culpable por avergonzar al caballero, y tras ver cómo perdía le inspiró aún más lástima. Su hermano Jon Redfort, sin embargo, demostró ser muy hábil y consiguió romper su lanza dos veces contra el pecho de Ser Donnel antes de derribarlo.

-¿Cuándo le tocará a Ser Harrold? -Quiso saber Sansa.

-Combatirá en último lugar. -Petyr terminó de aplaudir y se volvió hacia ella-. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

-Sí, mi señor. Muy bien. Es una pena que Robalito no haya podido venir.

-Esperemos que mañana se encuentre mejor. -Por el tono que empleó, aquello era tan probable como que el viento dejara de soplar en el Valle-. Tú y yo nos conocimos en un torneo, ¿recuerdas? -Añadió, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

Sansa lo recordaba muy bien.

-Fue en el torneo por el nombramiento de mi pa... En el Torneo de la Mano, sí.

-Quién iba a decir que acabaríamos aquí, ¿verdad? -La tomó de la mano y sonrió.

"Aunque me lo hubieran dicho no lo habría creído." El torneo de Desembarco del Rey había sido espléndido, cien veces mejor que aquél en todos los aspectos. Aunque para ella tuvo sus luces y sus sombras. Ser Loras le regaló una rosa roja, pero por otro lado vio morir a un hombre y el Perro le contó la historia de su rostro quemado. Y conoció a Meñique. No estaba segura de si contar eso último entre las cosas buenas o las malas.

-Lady Alayne -una voz grave y familiar la llamó desde la liza.

Ser Lucas Corbray, que justaría a continuación contra Ser Eustace Hunter, se había acercado hasta la tribuna mientras Petyr y ella hablaban. Llevaba puesta una barbuta de metal oscuro elaboradísima, con la forma de un cuervo que reposaba sobre la cabeza del caballero y le cubría las mejillas con las alas extendidas. También le adornaban las hombreras sendas cabezas de cuervos. Le colgaba del cuello una joya, un corazón de granate piropo. Daba la impresión de que el blasón de los Corbray había cobrado vida para protegerle.

-Mi señor -lo saludó Sansa, confusa.

Extendió una mano enguantada hacia ella.

-Por favor, Lady Alayne. ¿Tendríais la bondad de aceptar este humilde obsequio?

La niña se incorporó para ver qué le ofrecía, sin entender nada, y le pareció que por un instante Petyr rehusaba soltarla. Ser Lucas le entregó un pañuelito cuadrado de seda blanca, finamente bordado con el escudo de su casa. Sansa acarició uno de los cuervos con las yemas de los dedos y alzó la vista para darle las gracias, no queriendo faltar al respeto al caballero rechazando su generosidad.

-Sois muy amable, ser. Os lo agradezco, y os deseo la mejor suerte.

Ser Lucas inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y se quitó el colgante.

-Soy yo quien os da las gracias. -Replicó ofreciéndoselo-. Sé que mi corazón estará a salvo con vos durante el combate. Prometo ganarlo en vuestro honor.

Sansa se quedó muda. "¿Por qué me da prendas, si me odia?" Aceptó la joya, vio alejarse la montura y volvió a su asiento, consciente de que las decenas de ojos que la observaban. Intentó mantener la compostura y no mirar a nadie a la cara. Debía aparentar serenidad y prestar atención a la lid, aunque lo que quería en realidad era clavar la vista al suelo.

-No te faltan admiradores, cariño -comentó Meñique.

-D-deberían estar haciéndole caso a Lady Myranda, -replicó, lo más tranquila que pudo-. No a mí.

-¿Eso crees? No, querida. Mírate bien, mira cómo vas vestida: está claro que te he cogido cariño. Falta poco para que seas legitimada como heredera del señor de Harrenhal y Señor Supremo del Tridente. Alayne Piedra es una cosa pero, ¿por qué no van a pretender a Lady Baelish?

"Lady Baelish -pensó Sansa con un estremecimiento-. No, nunca. No lo dice en serio. Sólo es una broma. -Se convenció-. Siempre seré una Stark."

Meñique volvió a darle la mano en el momento en que los caballeros cargaron. La pequeña se la estrechó con fuerza y cerró los ojos al oír el impacto.

-¿Quién ha ganado? -Oyó aplausos y vítores. Petyr rió.

-Tu campeón ha desmontado a Ser Eustace.

En efecto, así era. La joven vio que Ser Hunter se incorporaba en aquel momento, cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza. Se quitó el yelmo y, en un arrebato, arrojó al suelo su escudo marrón, decorado con el haz de flechas plateadas de su casa. La gente calló y se apartó a su paso para dejarle salir. Dos escuderos salieron a por su caballo y el escudo. Los aplausos continuaron hasta que Ser Lucas dejó paso a los siguientes participantes: Mychel Redfort, un joven y gallardo espadachín elogiado por todos en el Valle, y Harrold Hardyng. Se saludaron ante la tribuna. Aunque la armadura del primero no era tan brillante como la de su hermano mayor, tenía un aspecto magnífico frente a la antigualla abollada de su contrincante. No obstante, todas las miradas estaban fijas en Harry el Heredero, y en el ave rapaz que se aferraba a su antebrazo derecho: un halcón peregrino con un pequeño ramo de violetas en el pico. Ser Mychel se inclinó ante Lord Nestor y salió al trote hacia su puesto, en el extremo derecho. Antes de llegar se detuvo un instante para pedir una prenda de su esposa, la joven Ysilla Royce. Pero aquel gesto de galantería quedó totalmente eclipsado cuando el pájaro de Ser Harrold alzó el vuelo. Sansa observó, maravillada, cómo sobrevolaba la plaza trazando un círculo perfecto, regresaba al estrado, y dejaba caer el ramito de su pico en el regazo de Lady Myranda.

"¿Qué?"

Harry llamó con un silbido al animal y lo premió con un trocito de carne cruda, entre los suspiros de todas y cada una de las doncellas del público y los aplausos de aprobación de los demás asistentes. Sansa se unió para no ser descortés, aunque se encontraba perpleja. Había pensado que ese ramo era para ella, pero tal vez había pecado de vanidad. Se percató de que había vuelto a sujetar la mano de Lord Baelish.

-Lo siento -dijo, separándose de él. No sabía si se disculpaba por haber apretado demasiado fuerte o por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-No pasa nada. -Petyr parecía contrariado-. Asegúrate de que esta tarde todo sale bien: recuerda lo que te he enseñado y no me falles.

-Lo haré bien, mi señor. De verdad.

La justa en sí resultó un tanto desastrosa. Ninguno de los caballeros tenía experiencia como justador, y tardaron cuatro lances en chocar; con tan mala suerte que ni siquiera rompieron las lanzas y ambos cayeron de sus monturas. Al lado de Sansa, Meñique ocultó tras su puño una sonrisa burlona. Ser Mychel y Ser Harrold desenvainaron los aceros y se enfrentaron a pie para decidir quién sería el ganador. A partir de ese momento el duelo tomó otro cariz. Los dos se movían en un terreno que dominaban mejor. Los movimientos del Joven Halcón eran calculados y firmes, rotundos; los de Redfort rápidos y certeros. Se movía con agilidad en torno a su oponente, buscando puntos débiles, y cuando encontraba una manera de colar su espada para atacar a Harry éste no tenía tiempo de rectificar. Su rostro fue adquiriendo un color cada vez más encendido conforme la danza se alargaba. Pronto se hizo evidente que no era rival para Ser Mychel. Aguantó tanto como pudo, poniéndose a la defensiva, pero finalmente fue desarmado y tuvo que rendirse. La gente, que no había cesado de animar a los caballeros en todo el tiempo, estalló en silbidos y aplausos; también se oía algún que otro abucheo aislado.

Los combates se reanudarían por la tarde, una vez que los participantes hubieran tenido tiempo de reponer fuerzas. Las gradas empezaron a vaciarse y, tras una mirada significativa de Meñique, Sansa se incorporó para ir a hablar con Harry. Le hubiese gustado ir sola, pero Lady Myranda también se había levantado, así que bajaron juntas de la tribuna.

-Ser Harrold ha luchado muy bien. -Comentó la joven Stark, aunque no era del todo cierto.

Dirigieron sus pasos hacia las caballerizas de la liza, con las faldas restallando a causa del viento.

-No lo ha hecho mal -concedió Randa, y miró su ramito de violetas-. Ha sido impresionante lo que ha hecho con el halcón, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ha sido impresionante. -Casi se le atragantaban las palabras-. ¿Te lo esperabas? Yo creía que lo tuyo con Harrold no había dado resultado, ¿no? No parabas de meterte con él.

-Todo empezó el otro día, cuando fuiste a llevar a Ser Templeton al cuarto de Robalito, ¿te acuerdas? Me saludó y empezamos a hablar, me pareció muy... En fin, sólo se las da de galante, pero lo hace tan bien me gusta. Y ayer entre unas cosas y otras pasamos casi todo el día juntos. Pero no me esperaba que fuese a hacer algo así. -Rió-. Qué tonto.

A Sansa se le retorcía el estómago con cada palabra. Debería haber vigilado más de cerca a la hija de lord Nestor en lugar de creerse a pies juntillas sus palabras. Estaba claro que Randa era más ambiciosa de lo que aparentaba. "Le daría igual que fuese Harrold o Meñique -dedujo la niña, recordando su conversación de camino a las Puertas de la Luna-. Lo que quiere son sus títulos."

-¿Y tú? -inquirió Myranda dándole un codazo cariñoso-. No me has dejado ni uno, guapa. Menos mal que Ser Templeton está fuera, me moría de los celos. ¿Te esperabas lo de Ser Lucas?

-En absoluto. -Se alegró de poder decirlo sinceramente.

Encontraron a Harry en las caballerizas, preparándose para montar de vuelta a su pabellón. Los cabellos rubios se le pegaban a la frente perlada de sudor, pero el agotamiento no le restaba atractivo. Recibió a las jóvenes con una sonrisa que habría hecho que el Muro llorase.

-Mis señoras, qué sorpresa tan agradable.

Myranda se adelantó casi corriendo y le dio un abrazo, dejando atrás a su amiga.

-¡Quién me iba a decir que eras tan romántico! ¿Es por ese truquito por lo que te llaman el Joven Halcón? -Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que no gustó nada a Sansa.

-Por supuesto que no, es la primera vez que lo hago. -Sonrió-. ¿Te ha gustado?

-¡Me he quedado de piedra! ¿Cómo le has enseñado a hacer eso?

Ya que empezaba a sentirse desplazada, Alayne tomó aire y trató de recordar lo que había ensayado con Petyr. Reparó en el halcón, que se encontraba encadenado en una percha cercana, detrás de su dueño. Se acercó para examinarlo más de cerca, caminando de forma sugerente al lado de Harry, tan cerca que sus dedos se rozaron un instante y éste se volvió para mirarla. Ella fingió sorprenderse por el contacto y se apartó, tímida. Por un momento se avergonzó de lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca había intentado provocar a ningún hombre, y pese a todo había tenido problemas por llamar su atención, así que poner tanto de su parte para obtener el mismo efecto le resultaba de lo más extraño. Por otro lado, no quería parecer tan descarada como Randa. Seguía siendo una dama. Se alejó con paso elegante, moderando cuanto pudo el contoneo de caderas, en dirección al ave. Dándoles la espalda, se inclinó ligeramente e hizo ademán de acariciar el pájaro, que la miraba con ojillos curiosos ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta? -el caballero se acercó a ella.

-Me gustan mucho los pájaros -contestó con sinceridad, volviendo la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-Mejor no lo hagáis. Puede que os dé un picotazo, y tenéis las manos muy delicadas.

Myranda también se aproximó al halcón. Rodeó la percha y se inclinó para poner sus ojos a la altura de los del animal. Parecía tan evidente que lo estaba haciendo para que se le viera mejor el escote que Sansa se escandalizó, pero Harry no hizo ningún comentario. Sólo se había quedado mirando.

-Qué pena, parece tan suave -dijo la niña, en un intento de volver a llamar su atención.

-¿Cómo decís? -Ser Harrold pareció volver en sí-. Ah, sí, suave. Sí, lo es. Puedo daros una pluma suya cuando se le caiga, ¿os parece bien?

-¡Yo quiero otra! -Apuntó Randa. De repente vio algo que hizo que se le iluminase el rostro-. Alayne, mira quién está ahí. ¡Ser Lucas!

El caballero del blasón de los tres cuervos iba camino de las salida de las caballerizas cuando oyó su nombre. Al ver a la hija de Petyr, sonrió, y para desesperación de la pequeña se encaminó hacia ellos. Se había quitado la barbuta, que ahora llevaba sujeta bajo el brazo, y no parecía haber sudado tanto como Ser Harrold, aunque también tenía algo húmeda la frente y la corta melena.

-Lady Myranda -saludó-. Ser Harrold. Lamento que no hayáis tenido suerte en vuestra primera justa, ser.

-Confío en que la próxima vez sea mejor -contestó el joven, quitándole importancia pero con unas ganas evidentes de cambiar de tema-. Mi enhorabuena, por cierto. Os deseo suerte en el resto del torneo.

-Creo que la tendré -lanzó entonces una mirada hacia Sansa-. Lady Alayne, ¿podría hablar con vos a solas?

"¡No! Ahora no, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?" Myranda, risueña, se agarró al brazo de Harry y lo apretó entre sus pechos.

-Está claro que nosotros sobramos, ¿verdad? Harrold, vamos a tomar algo, ¡me muero de sed!

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros? -Dijo Sansa a la desesperada.

-Ser Lucas quiere hablar...

-Claro que sí -la interrumpió Harry, todo sonrisas-. Estaremos en el Salón de las Águilas, con Morton y Donnel. Podéis venir cuando terminéis, mi señora. ¿Sabréis llegar?

-Yo la llevaré -se ofreció Ser Lucas-. Nos vemos luego.

Se despidieron y cada uno salió caminando de los establos en una dirección distinta. Los caballos se quedaron dentro, al cuidado de los escuderos. A Lady Myranda sólo le faltaba ir dando brincos, mientras que a Alayne le pesaban los pies como si fueran de plomo, y las ráfagas de viento no contribuían a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Cada vez eran más violentas. Ser Lucas la condujo hasta una pared de la plaza mayor, al lado de una fuente, cerca del puesto de un hombre que vendía manzanas e higos pero lo bastante alejados de éste como para que ni siquiera él oyese lo que decían.

-Puede que os preguntéis por qué os he querido hacer un regalo, mi señora -comenzó él, mirándola desde arriba. No esperó a que contestara-: Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de la otra noche. No pretendía asustaros, ni ofender a vuestro padre. Y he de reconocer también -añadió-, que siento una cierta debilidad por vos.

Sansa se ruborizó. No sabía si sentirse halagada o inquieta. Tal vez ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Os... os lo agradezco, ser. Y acepto vuestras disculpas. -Desdobló el pañuelito que le había regalado y sacó de su interior el colgante del corazón-. Tomad, esto os pertenece.

Lo depositó en la mano del caballero. En aquel momento el viento arreció y tiró al suelo una de las cajas de manzanas del vendedor; la mercancía salió rodando por todas partes y algunos de los que paseaban por la plaza aprovecharon para coger una fruta y echar a correr. A Sansa una ráfaga la empujó con tanta fuerza que casi la derribó también. Tiraba de su falda, de su redecilla, de su cinta de pelo, como si quisiese arrancárselas. Y de hecho lo logró. La niña se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un grito ahogado cuando sintió que la cinta se separaba de su frente, y echó a correr detrás de ella. Ser Lucas trató de atraparla al vuelo, pero se le escapó de entre los dedos. La siguió con cuidado de no tropezar con las manzanas y persiguieron la cinta, hasta que ésta quedó enganchada entre los tablones de madera de las gradas y pudieron recuperarla. Sansa jadeaba del esfuerzo.

-Vaya, mi señora -dijo Ser Lucas mientras ella recuperaba el aliento-. Cuánto esfuerzo por un trocito de tela. ¿Es algún regalo?

-Es... -le costaba hablar. Intentaba colocarse la cinta de nuevo pero las manos le temblaban-. Regalo, sí. D-de mi padre.

-Por favor, permitid que os ayude.

-¡No!

Le apartó la mano, aterrorizada, pero al dejar de sujetarla con las dos manos el viento volvió a levantarle la cinta de la frente. La boca de Ser Lucas se abrió en un círculo perfecto. Lo había visto.

-Vaya, esto... -frunció el ceño, aparentemente desconcertado.

-Por favor, -suplicó-, no se lo digáis a nadie.

-¿Que os teñís el pelo? -De repente algo pareció encajar en su mente, algo que hizo que sus músculos se relajasen y que sonriera-. Mi señora, ¿por qué cubrir un color de pelo tan hermoso? ¿Es alguna costumbre religiosa de la que no he oído hablar?

-Es que no... no me gusta mi color -mintió-, me parece demasiado llamativo.

-¿Llamativo decís? -Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada-. Sí, claro, tenéis razón. Pero estoy seguro de que os favorecería, Lady Alayne. -Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva-. ¿Lo heredasteis de vuestra madre? Empiezo a entender por qué Lord Baelish se fijó en ella.

-Apenas recuerdo a mi madre, ser. -Un sudor frío le cayó por la frente-. Preferiría no hablar de...

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo. No diré más. Pero dejad que os ayude, por favor.

Sansa lo miró, desconfiada, pero no tuvo más remedio que permitir que le atara de nuevo la cinta. Se sentó en una de las gradas. El hombre lo hizo con suma delicadeza, y cuando hubo terminado le acarició una mejilla dulcemente y se sentó a su lado. La niña no pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando notó el aliento de él susurrándole al oído:

-Prometo que guardaré vuestro secreto.


	9. Capítulo VIII Petyr

[Estos capítulos van a ser un poco más cortos, el de Alayne lo subiré en breves. ¡Pero prometo que se va a poner interesante! ¡Seguid atentos y gracias!]

**PETYR**

El ambiente en el Salón de las Águilas era tan cálido que resultaba sofocante, pero se agradecía tras pasar bajo la lluvia helada que había empezado a caer sobre las Puertas de la Luna al anochecer. Las capas de señores, damas y caballeros chorreaban en los ganchos de las paredes, en torno a la enorme chimenea, donde ardía con intensidad un fuego que deslumbraba al mirarlo; flotaba en el aire el olor a carne asada, cerveza e hidromiel, y no había ni una prostituta a la vista. Durante el torneo se estaba controlando de forma más estricta que no ejercieran fuera de los burdeles, por orden de Lord Nestor. El entretenimiento de aquella noche lo proporcionaban un bardo y un malabarista, para variar. El último se encontraba en pie sobre una mesa, pasando de mano en mano seis manzanas rojas al ritmo de las palmas de quienes lo rodeaban. La voz del músico, un hombre de mediana estatura y pelo oscuro, era agradable, aunque costaba oírle en medio del alboroto.

Petyr fue a buscar un hueco libre donde dejar su capa, y dedicó saludos de cortesía a quienes iba encontrando por el camino. Parecía que todo el mundo se había reunido allí para pasar la noche, a falta de hogueras al aire libre. Rezó por no toparse con Lord Nestor; una charla más sobre el puñetero clima y los mercaderes que deberían haber llegado y arrojaría al castellano desde lo alto de su torre. Aunque tenía motivos para quejarse. Lo cierto era que el vendaval había convertido los combates de la tarde en un espectáculo difícil de soportar. A partir del mediodía el sol había quedado oculto tras un manto amenazador de nubes grises, y el viento levantaba tierra, polvo y suciedad del suelo. Incluso los caballos se revolvían e intentaban volver a las cuadras cuando los sacaban a la liza. Los combates habían estado a punto de suspenderse, y seguramente los habrían pospuesto de haber llovido, pero la tormenta había aguantado. En sí, los lances fueron más torpes que los de la mañana, y la gente no parecía tan animada. El único momento memorable había llegado con la aparición de un caballero misterioso, sin blasón en el escudo, que desafió a Ser Lucas ya que éste había quedado sin rival. Corbray consiguió desmontarlo, y cuando le quitó el yelmo quedó al descubierto el rostro de Ser Byron, uno de los caballeros errantes que se encontraban en las Puertas al servicio de Petyr. Él ya lo había visto venir: montura raquítica, intento desesperado de conseguir dinero, armadura abollada... Todo apuntaba a uno de ellos. Sólo sirvió para engrosar la lista de vencidos, junto a Ser Morton y Ser Mychel. El ganador se decidiría por fin al día siguiente, entre el hermano de Lady Myranda, Ser Lucas Corbray y Ser Jon Redfort.

En resumen, lo único que le apetecía era relajarse, dejar de oír el viento por unas horas y disfrutar de una compañía más grata que la de sus pergaminos, a los que había dedicado todo su tiempo desde el final de las justas. Controlar sus negocios desde allí requería mucha atención, tanta como supervisar a Sansa y cuidar sus amistades en las Puertas. Además, el maestre Colemon le había informado de la llegada de un cuervo, de Desembarco del Rey precisamente. Cersei Lannister ya había sido puesta en libertad, a la espera de su juicio por combate y tras ser humillada públicamente. La habían afeitado de pies a cabeza, sin dejar ni uno de sus hermosos cabellos rubios, y la habían arrojado a las despiadadas calles de la ciudad tal y como vino al mundo, a la vista de la plebe. La noticia hizo que el vino especiado supiera aún más dulce. Los acontecimientos se estaban precipitando a más velocidad de lo que se había atrevido a prever, pero iban en la dirección correcta. Se encontraba de tan buen humor que, tras deshacerse de la misiva en la chimenea, había decidido bajar a cenar al pueblo, cerca de la hijita de Cat.

No fue difícil de localizar con el nuevo vestido. Se encontraba en una esquina del Salón, al fondo, sentada en un banco de la mesa más cercana al bardo, y no le faltaban acompañantes. La flanqueaban Ser Lucas y Ser Albar, ambos aseados tras descansar después de los lances y elegantemente ataviados con jubones bordados de los colores de sus casas. Oswell Kettleblack no andaba muy lejos de allí. Observaba apoyado contra una pared, pendiente de la pequeña, con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Lord Baelish no pensaba correr más riesgos perdiendo a Sansa de vista, así que había encargado a su guardia que la mantuviese controlada. También estaban con ella los hijos de Lady Waynwood, así como Harrold, Lady Myranda y, por alguna razón, Ser Mychel. El caballero del blasón de los tres cuervos fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Petyr, y se acercó a saludarlo con una sonrisa petulante.

-Mi señor, ¿habéis decidido uniros a la fiesta?

-Me ofende que hayáis empezado sin mí -bromeó. Cada vez veía más confirmadas sus sospechas de que debía mantener vigilado a ese hombre.

El bardo tañó la última nota de aquella pieza para dar comienzo a una nueva canción, una tonadilla alegre y pegadiza. Las notas, más agudas, brotaban de los dedos de músico como si brincasen. El Joven Halcón dejó la jarra de la que había estado bebiendo sobre la mesa, se incorporó y tendió una mano a la hija de Lord Nestor para invitarla a bailar. Sansa, sentada en frente, los miró con gesto angustiado y buscó en derredor, como pidiendo que alguien la sacase a ella para poder intentar hacer un cambio de parejas. Reparó en que Ser Lucas ya no estaba a su lado y, al buscarlo y ver que Petyr estaba allí, se le arrebolaron las mejillas. En un primer momento trató de fingir que no lo había visto; pero sus ojos se habían cruzado, así que se levantó para saludarlo. El Lord Protector se alegró al ver que, pese a que era evidente que algo le preocupaba, la joven caminaba como le había enseñado, e incluso hacía lo posible por sonreír. Ser Lucas se hizo a un lado al seguir la mirada de Lord Baelish y descubrir que la pequeña se acercaba a ellos.

-Buenas noches, querida. -Dijo Petyr-. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

-Buenas noches, padre. Sí, gracias. -Su voz estaba teñida de una cortesía seca, incómoda-. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

La tensión del ambiente podría haberse cortado con un puñal. Al lado de Corbray, la joven parecía un ratoncillo expuesto a la vista de una rapaz.

-Y yo de estar aquí, pero no quisiera estropearte la diversión. -Señaló con la cabeza a las parejas que ya se habían sumado al baile.

-La noche es joven, hay que aprovechar. -Convino Ser Lucas, cogiendo de la mano a Alayne-. ¿Bailamos, mi señora?

El rostro de Petyr se ensombreció. Sansa parecía al borde de un colapso; incluso le temblaba el labio.

-Mejor pensado -sonrió, tratando de sonar inocente-. Cariño, me debes un baile desde la llegada de Lady Waynwood, ¿recuerdas?

La joven Stark se liberó de las garras del cuervo y se aferró a aquel bote salvavidas.

-Es cierto. Perdonadme, mi señor. Luego bailaré con vos.

La tomó del brazo antes de que el caballero tuviera tiempo de replicar nada y se alejaron en dirección al resto de parejas. Colocó una mano sobre la estrecha cintura de Sansa y le marcó el ritmo para dar la primera vuelta. Ella bajó la vista, azorada.

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que está pasando? -Inquirió, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma.

El vestido se abrió en torno a sus pies como una flor al amanecer, y Petyr se regaló con aquella imagen: la de una pequeña Cat girando en sus brazos, ruborizada, vestida con los colores de la casa Baelish. Creyó estar con ella, bailando en Aguasdulces.

-Lo haría -contestó-. Pero no lo sé. No me deja tranquila, es como si...

-No hablo de Ser Lucas -cortó, y la atrajo hacia sí para poder hablarle al oído; nadie les oiría con semejante alboroto-. Pregunto que por qué no está bailando Harrold contigo.

Los ojos de Sansa se disculparon por ella. Parecía avergonzada, aunque quizá era su proximidad lo que la alteraba.

-Todo está saliendo al revés. -Se excusó-. Estoy haciendo todo lo que me has enseñado, y parece que da resultado, pero cada vez que Harry se fija en mí aparece Myranda y lo estropea.

-¿Randa? ¿Qué hace?

-Se pone en medio, me interrumpe, se lo lleva a otra parte, o... le provoca. Es mucho más descarada que yo. -Verla tan molesta resultaba gracioso.

-No te preocupes, cariño. -Suspiró-. La dote que ofrecí a Lady Waynwood vale más que las tetas de Randa. Harry sólo se está divirtiendo un poco. Pero necesito que consigas que te preste algo de atención, al menos para terminar de convencerle de que quiere este matrimonio.

-¿Por qué tiene que divertirse así, si no va a casarse con ella? Es absur...

La música pasó a ser más rápida, y las parejas se intercambiaron. Petyr perdió de vista a Sansa y bailó con una mujer castaña, de incisivos prominentes, y con una jovencita de bucles morenos, antes de llegar a la propia Lady Myranda. Sabiendo lo que le contaba Alayne, la hija de Lord Nestor casi le daba lástima. Se estaba esforzando mucho por ganar un premio ya asignado. Lo máximo que conseguiría con sus pretensiones sería calentar la cama del Joven Halcón un par de noches.

-¡Lord Baelish! -Lo saludó, dejándose llevar, aunque de forma menos elegante que Sansa-. Me alegro de que os hayáis unido a nosotros.

-Y yo de haber venido. -Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-De vez en cuando hace falta relajarse, ¿verdad? -Ella se la devolvió, con algo de picardía-. Siempre estáis tan ocupado.

Hablaba con voz melosa, sugerente. "A esta chica le sobran las luces que los dioses no dieron a su padre -se dijo Petyr, que encontraba la situación irrisoria-. ¿Quiere tener alternativas por si acaso fracasa con Harry?" Decidió seguirle el juego para asegurarse de que había interpretado bien su tono.

-Es inevitable. Ser padre soltero acarrea mucha responsabilidad.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. También soy viuda, y sé que es difícil de sobrellevar cuando uno está solo. Todos sabemos cuánto aprecio le teníais a nuestra querida Lady Arryn.

"Suerte que mi hija hace la soledad más llevadera."

-Lamento que tengamos en común algo tan fúnebre. Sois muy joven para enviudar, Lady Myranda.

-No lo lamentéis. Aún estoy a tiempo de que mi padre encuentre a otro pretendiente. Y podéis llamarme Randa. -Le guiñó un ojo y volvieron a cambiar de parejas.

El baile duró sólo un intercambio más, y a petición del público el bardo pasó a tocar "El oso y la doncella". Sansa había conseguido acabar con Harrold como compañero, y en ese momento los dos reían por algo que él acababa de decir. Todavía no se habían separado, y aprovecharon para enlazar una canción con otra antes de que Myranda pudiese llegar hasta ellos. La joven frunció los labios y buscó a su hermano para poder seguir bailando.

_"Por el camino andaban, siempre de aquí para allí,_

_tres niños, una cabra y un oso que bailaba,_

_bailaba dando vueltas, todo el camino a la feria._

_¡La feria, la feria que ya está aquí!" _

Petyr aprovechó para ir a pedir al posadero que le llevasen algo de cenar a la mesa, donde antes había estado sentada Alayne. Los únicos que quedaban en los bancos eran Ser Lucas y Ser Morton, un hombre que tenía pinta de ser más aficionado al lanzamiento de jabalina que a la danza, y se encontraba dando buena cuenta de una ración de costillar regada con cerveza tibia. Tomó asiento para esperar a que le sirvieran en frente de Corbray, y se volvió en dirección a las parejas. Reían tanto que hasta el bardo se contagiaba, y a ratos le faltaba el aire para cantar.

_"¡No bailaré nunca con un oso tan espantoso!_

_La levantó por los aires. ¡Alto y negro era el oso!"_

Algunos de los hombres, entre ellos Harrold, alzaron a sus compañeras en el aire por la cintura, lo cual arrancó más risas y algún aplauso entre los que permanecían sentados. Ser Lucas soltó una carcajada.

-Tened cuidado, -dijo, socarrón-. Lord Petyr: el Joven Halcón le ha echado el ojo a vuestra hija.

-Ya lo veo. No es el único, me han dicho.

_"Yo quería un caballero, pero tú sólo eres un oso._

_Negro, enorme, cubierto de pelo horroroso."_

-¿Lo decís por lo del torneo? -Hizo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto-. No debéis preocuparos por mí, mi señor. Espero no haberos ofendido. Lady Alayne es muy hermosa.

"Lady Alayne." Repitió para sus adentros el Lord Protector. Ser Lucas no era el único que le atribuía aquel título. No le correspondía, pero viendo a la joven costaba creer que no fuese de alta cuna, y su cercanía a Petyr debía hacer creer a los demás que era conveniente tratarla con algo de respeto.

-No me ofendéis, todo el mundo sabe que sois un hombre honorable. Con tal de que no se le acerque el bardo me daré por satisfecho.

Ser Lucas rió la gracia.

-Sois rencoroso.

-Cómo me conocéis. -Sonrió.

_"Ella lloraba y gritaba, hasta perder el resuello,_

_pero él buscó su cabello. ¡Su cabello! ¡Su cabello!_

_Toda la miel tan contento se puso a lamer de su pelo."_

-A mí que esta canción siempre me ha parecido de mal gusto... -Comentó Corbray, torciendo el gesto en una mueca de asco.

-¿De veras? Yo la encuentro muy divertida.

_"Tanto llanto y tanto grito abandonó tan feliz._

_¡Mi oso!, cantó ella. ¡Ven aquí, oso precioso!_

_Y así se marcharon juntos, la damisela y el oso._

_Por el camino andaban, siempre de aquí para allí."_

El bardo dio por concluida la pieza con una florida reverencia y fue premiado con aplausos, al tiempo que varias voces se alzaban a la vez pidiendo diferentes canciones. Harrold volvió a la mesa, seguido de cerca por Sansa, que se estaba reajustando la redecilla del pelo. El muchacho se llevó la jarra de cerveza a los labios y dio un trago largo, sonoro, antes de secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. La joven también parecía acalorada. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, pero no dejaba de sonreír, encantada de haber conseguido bailar con el Joven Halcón. Los dedos se le enredaban con la redecilla mientras intentaba volver a poner en su sitio cada uno de los mechones. Petyr le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado, y ella se dio por vencida y dejó que la ayudara.

-¿Te da muchos problemas? -Se interesó, volviendo a anudar la cinta que le cubría el nacimiento del pelo.

Myranda y Albar acababan de volver también del rincón que se había convertido en la pista de baile.

-No, no muchos... -contestó Sansa, en voz baja. Volvió la cabeza hacia él y, tras cerciorarse de que los demás no les prestaban atención, añadió-: Antes, con el viento, ha salido volando. Pero... Ser Lucas me ha ayudado a recogerla, y a volvérmela a poner. -Le lanzó una mirada significativa, con un atisbo de miedo.

"Sabe que se tiñe el pelo" comprendió Petyr, y disimuló terminando de ajustar la diadema de la joven. Asintió de forma casi imperceptible con la cabeza, satisfecho de que hubiese sido lo bastante prudente como para no transmitirle su preocupación de forma explícita. Ser Lucas no habría oído nada de todas formas: estaba ocupado discutiendo con Albar sobre la obscenidad de la canción del oso y la doncella.

Lady Myranda, mientras, había aprovechado para volver a colgarse del brazo de Harrold. Viendo la consternación en el rostro de Sansa, barajó la posibilidad de levantarse y distraer a la hija de Lord Nestor, para darle algo más de tiempo con el Heredero. Pero una voz tras él le hizo desviar la atención.

-Lord Baelish. -Quien hablaba era un joven escudero, tan empapado que parecía haberse bañado con la ropa puesta. Los demás también se volvieron hacia él-. Mi señor, Lord Nestor me envía a buscaros. La partida que enviasteis a las montañas acaba de regresar. Todos están sanos y salvos. Han subido al castillo, y dicen que han encontrado supervivientes.

No podía ser más inoportuno. Por supuesto, aunque Royce estuviera en otro sitio eso no le impediría dejarle sin cenar. "Cómo se nota que el muy idiota no tiene que moverse del castillo." Pensó con amargura que ni siquiera había pasado tiempo suficiente en el Salón como para que se le secara la capa. Pero tenía que acudir a recibir a Ser Templeton.

-¿Ser Symond ha vuelto? -Inquirió Myranda con tono animado-. ¡Qué rabia! Un poco antes y a lo mejor podría haber venido a la fiesta. ¿Vamos a recibirle? ¿Eh, Alayne?

Sansa se ruborizó y miró a Randa como si hubiese dicho un disparate. Ser Mychel, que acababa de llegar a tiempo para oír la pulla, disimuló la sonrisa peor que los demás y rió entre dientes, pero algo en el rostro de Petyr le hizo enmudecer enseguida.

-¿Con esta lluvia? -Protestó la pequeña-. Randa, estará agotado, ahora no querrá ver a nadie...

-Tienes razón, cariño -dijo el Lord Protector mientras se ponía en pie-. Quedaos aquí las dos.

-Mi señor, dejad que vaya con vos. -Se ofreció Ser Albar.

-Está bien, vamos a por nuestras capas. Chico -se volvió hacia el joven que había enviado Nestor-. Pide a alguno de los otros escuderos que te cambie la capa por una seca, sube al castillo y di que estamos de camino. Luego busca a Ser Templeton para decirle que acuda a la torre oeste, cenaremos juntos para hablar de su viaje.

El muchacho le agradeció poder cambiar de capa y se apresuró a obedecer.

-Alayne, -añadió Petyr volviéndose hacia la niña-. Por favor, avisa al posadero de que he tenido que marcharme. -Seguro que su cena ya estaba casi lista, pero no pensaba pagar por no comer.

Sansa asintió con la cabeza y salió en dirección a la barra. Ser Albar, que no había tenido tiempo de sentarse, se adelantó para ir a por las capas a la chimenea, y Petyr lo siguió. Lord Nestor tenía suerte de que su hijo lo acompañara, porque ver el fulgor de los relámpagos al otro lado de las ventanas espoleó las ganas que tenía de estrangularlo. El castellano no le inspiraba respeto de ninguna clase; Albar en cambio era harina de otro costal. Tampoco destacaba precisamente por su inteligencia, pero compensaba su escasa agudeza mental con unos brazos de la anchura de troncos, a juego con el cuello.

Fuera del Salón de las Águilas la lluvia no había amainado ni un poco, así que se calaron las capuchas hasta las cejas y echaron a andar a paso ligero hacia el castillo. Por las calles más empinadas del pueblo bajaban pequeñas riadas, y de los tejados caían cortinas de agua. Costaba trabajo caminar sin resbalar en los adoquines.

A la entrada del castillo aguardaba Ser Marwyn, el capitán de la guardia, con dos de sus hombres. Los guió hasta la sala principal. A esas horas todos dormían o estaban en el pueblo festejando, así que los soldados recién llegados habían podido entrar a calentarse y esperaban sentados, cerca del fuego. Hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, cansados.

-¿Qué se sabe de los mercaderes? ¿Han llegado muchos?-Preguntó Petyr.

-Dieciséis, mi señor. Ocho hombres, cinco mujeres y tres niños. Los Hombres Quemados les atacaron poco después de adentrarse en las montañas, y tuvieron que dejar atrás la mercancía para escapar. A sus compañeros los atraparon, otros cayeron ladera abajo en la huida. Los hemos distribuido en dos posadas. Algunos no tenían dinero para pasar la noche, pero conozco a los dueños y han accedido a acogerles.

Una pareja de criados entró transportando una gran olla llena de caldo humeante. La dejaron sobre una de las mesas y empezaron a servir a los soldados.

-Pobre gente. Es una tragedia. ¿Decís que no lo han perdido todo? ¿No se ha salvado nada de lo que traían? -Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño. Necesitaba el tinte de pelo de Sansa.

-Nada. Bueno, no. Dos locos subieron cargados con sacos de fruta y de especias. Pero eso es todo. -Petyr chasqueó la lengua-. Mi señor, muchos de ellos piden que se les indemnice por las pérdidas, ya que es responsabilidad del Lord Protector mantener seguros los caminos... Y hay una mujer a la que debería ver el maestre: tiene una herida espantosa en el brazo.

-Que alguien avise a Colemon. Mandadla a buscar y que la traigan al castillo. En cuanto a los demás... haré lo posible por subsanar sus pérdidas. -No quedaba otro remedio; de lo contrario, ninguno de aquellos comerciantes se atrevería a volver-. Si me disculpáis, aún no he tenido ocasión de cenar, y me gustaría hacerlo antes de que amaneciese.

-Sí, mi señor. ¿Necesitaréis escolta?

-Bien, sí. -En realidad no; ya había hombres custodiando su torre, y llegar hasta allí sano y salvo no era ninguna proeza, pero aquel tipo de sinsentidos eran los que constituían la imagen del poder.

Dejó a Ser Marwyn transmitiendo sus órdenes y abandonó el salón seguido por dos guardias. Recorrieron el camino en silencio, rodeados por los sonidos de la tormenta. Petyr trataba de dar con una solución para el problema del cabello. Quizá el maestre conociera una manera de preparar tinte, o algo que cumpliese la misma función.

Dentro de las habitaciones de Lord Baelish la temperatura era más agradable que en los corredores. Las chimeneas ya debían llevar un rato encendidas, tanto la del nivel inferior como la del dormitorio. Dispuso del tiempo justo para cambiar su ropa por prendas secas antes de oír que llegaban los criados con la cena. Sirvieron bandejas de pollo asado con miel, remolachas con mantequilla y manzanas asadas, así como una jarra de vino caliente especiado; sólo el olor despertaba el apetito. Petyr fue consciente del hambre que tenía. Por suerte la llegada de Ser Symond no se hizo esperar, y el caballero apareció antes incluso de que se retiraran los sirvientes. Llevaba puesto el jubón con el aspa dorada y las estrellas negras de su casa, y el pelo moreno todavía un poco húmedo. Lord Baelish lo recibió con cordialidad y fue hasta él para estrecharle la mano.

-Siento mucho todo esto. –Dijo al caballero-. Habíais venido a un torneo, y os hemos enviado a pasar frío a las montañas.

-Era mi deber acudir, no tenéis que disculparos por nada -respondió cortésmente.

-Imagino que tendréis hambre.

-No lo negaré -Petyr señaló la mesa con un gesto del brazo, y el caballero se dirigió hacia la silla más alejada de la chimenea-. Ha sido muy amable por vuestra parte invitarme.

-Qué menos. Prometo no entreteneros mucho para que podáis descansar.

Los dos tomaron asiento. La palabrería estaba bien, pero el pollo con miel dejaba mucho mejor sabor de boca, así que siguieron hablando conforme daban cuenta de la comida. La conversación giró en torno al temporal, al viaje y a las trágicas pérdidas que habían sufrido los mercaderes.

-Tuvieron suerte de que les encontráramos -explicó Ser Symond en tono sosegado, pero con semblante serio.

-Eso me ha dicho Ser Marwyn. ¿Tuvisteis que enfrentaros a los clanes?

-No, no fue necesario. Estaban cerca, o eso nos han dicho los hombres de la caravana, pero huyeron al vernos llegar. -Tomó un sorbo de vino caliente-. Cambiando de tema... Me gustaría saber si aún estoy a tiempo de participar en el torneo. Podría intentar recuperar fuerzas para mañana.

-Si es lo que queréis -sonrió con amabilidad-, no seré yo quien os prive de ese honor. Por supuesto, podéis hacerlo. Y si vuestros contrincantes siguen emborrachándose al mismo ritmo que cuando les he dejado, seguro que mañana os encontráis mejor que ellos.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron reír al Caballero de Nuevestrellas, que dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se sirvió unas rodajas de remolacha.

-¿Ser Albar volverá ahora al pueblo? Intuyo por lo que decís que están de celebración.

-Sí, es probable que vuelva: ha dejado a su hermanita en el Salón de las Águilas.

-¿Sola? –Se extrañó.

-No, no. -Hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano-. Está bien acompañada. También ha ido Alayne, y uno de mis hombres vigila por si acaso algo se tuerce.

-Menos mal. -Parecía sinceramente aliviado-. Me parece una medida prudente. Yo no me atrevería a dejar a mi hija sola por ahí con una panda de... Caballeros, sí, pero caballeros borrachos a fin de cuentas.

Petyr sonrió mientras cavilaba sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación. No tenía muy claro hasta qué punto la afabilidad de su interlocutor era honesta o pura fachada. Desde luego, se trataba de alguien inteligente; lo había tenido en cuenta al decidir ganarse su amistad. Tal vez fuera hora de atreverse a recoger los frutos de su trabajo, y de comprobar qué tipo de persona era Symond Templeton.

-Coincido con vos, pero no he tenido más remedio que permitirle salir.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Depende. ¿Puedo confesaros un secreto?

Ser Symond alzó las cejas.

-Me gustan las conversaciones que empiezan así. Adelante, os escucho. Sea lo que sea, no diré nada.

No era un mal comienzo.

-Me fío de vos -dijo Petyr en tono jocoso-. Veréis, hace unas semanas Lady Waynwood y yo llegamos a un acuerdo que concierne a su pupilo y a mi hija. -Templeton dejó los cubiertos, atento-. No nos engañemos acerca de la salud de mi hijastro: Robert es débil, y según cuánto dure el invierno puede que dentro de un par de años... -hizo una pausa, simulando que aquella idea le apenaba-. Llegado el caso, el Joven Halcón reclamaría sus derechos sobre el Valle. ¿Comprendéis, mi señor, adónde quiero llegar?

-Queréis asegurar vuestra posición. -Lo escrutó con aquellos ojos fríos-. ¿Casando a vuestra hija? ¿Vuestra hija... natural con Harry el Heredero? Con todos mis respetos...

-Tengo pensado legitimar a Alayne. Eso la convertiría definitivamente en Lady Baelish, y como hija del Señor de Harrenhal la cosa sería distinta.

-Desde luego.

-Lady Waynwood se mostró de acuerdo con lo que le propuse. Sobre todo por la dote. -Symond rió entre dientes al tiempo que él ponía los ojos en blanco-. Pero insiste en que no casará a su pupilo en contra de su voluntad, así que tengo que dejar que ambos pasen algo de tiempo juntos para conocerse mejor.

El Caballero de Nuevestrellas tomó de nuevo la copa entre sus manos y examinó los ojos de Meñique con vivo interés.

-¿Por qué me contáis todo esto?

-Porque ahora viene la parte divertida -contestó, inclinándose hacia delante y cogiendo también su copa-. La hija de Lord Nestor ha decidido intentar seducir a Ser Hardying. Mi hija no ha llevado una vida que le permita competir en igualdad de condiciones, y eso me preocupa, sobre todo con la fama que tiene Harry. Pero él no es el único hombre al que Lady Myranda ha echado el ojo. Puede que se sienta sola después de haber perdido a su marido, y busca a alguien de su misma condición que pueda hacerse cargo de ella. He pensado que si le ofrecemos una alternativa, dejará de perseguir al Joven Halcón.

Observó satisfecho que una sonrisa de comprensión iluminaba el rostro de su invitado.

-La hija de Lord Nestor, decís. Sí, es atractiva... -bebió-. Me estáis proponiendo que la corteje, supongo.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No me quejo. Es mejor que ir a cazar Hombres Quemados en medio de una tormenta. -Soltó una carcajada-. Y podría funcionar.

-Joven, de alta cuna, atractiva, y por si no os habíais fijado -añadió con una mirada elocuente-, no sabe estarse quieta. Yo creo que os estoy haciendo un favor.

Se sirvió una manzana asada antes de que empezaran a enfriarse.

-Curioso. Daba la sensación de que era a mí a quien le estabais pidiendo esto como favor. -Replicó, divertido, con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus dientes.

-Tal vez. Pero soy generoso con mis amigos.

-Algo he oído. -Por su tono, la decisión estaba ya tomada-. Lord Royce me conoce y confía en mí, no pondrá impedimentos. Sí, supongo que puedo sacrificarme por vuestra causa.

-¿Sacrificaros? Pienso informar a Ser Albar de lo que habéis dicho de su hermana. -Ambos rieron, y Petyr alzó su copa-. Brindo por las nuevas amistades.

-Brindemos.

Continuaron discutiendo los detalles al calor de las llamas, hasta que el ruido sordo del agua cayendo contra las paredes de roca se convirtió en un susurro y los truenos cesaron; hasta que el calor de las llamas y la comida los adormeció. Ser Templeton advirtió a Petyr de que no estaba interesado en llevar aquella farsa muy lejos, al menos en un principio. Pero le daría tiempo para que Harrold se centrase en Alayne.

"El chico es un libidinoso, pero si los dioses le han dado el mismo seso que a un mosquito no olvidará quién les está sacando de la bancarrota."

Sintió que las horas en vela comenzaban a pasar factura. Aquel enredo de parejas era el menor de sus problemas, pero pese a todo le quitaba casi tanto tiempo como el resto, y en ocasiones como aquella le asaltaban dolores de cabeza. Symond suponía una compañía más grata que la de Lord Nestor, y podía fingir mejor, pero ahora que había obtenido de él lo que buscaba sus pensamientos habían volado lejos: hacia todos los rincones de Poniente donde le gustaría poder estar a la vez. Aquello le gustaba. Era lo que se le daba bien. No había nada en el mundo que le hiciese sentir más realizado que aquella permanente sensación de alerta.

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta de la estancia, y Petyr dio permiso para que el guardia diese paso a quien fuera. Sansa apareció en el umbral, con expresión somnolienta y envuelta en una capa de piel húmeda. El agua había atravesado la tela de la capucha, mojándole el pelo que llevaba recogido dentro de la redecilla.

-Buenas noches, padre. -Saludó, sorprendida en un primer momento al ver que no estaba solo-. Ser Templeton. Me alegro de que hayáis vuelto sano y salvo. Espero no haberos interrumpido.

-Lady Alayne, qué agradable sorpresa. -El caballero amagó una inclinación de cabeza hacia ella a modo de saludo.

-Nunca interrumpes, cariño. Ven, deja la capa y acércate al fuego. -La pequeña obedeció; Petyr advirtió que caminaba como le había enseñado, aunque de forma apenas perceptible-. ¿Ya ha terminado la fiesta?

-En realidad no -le besó en la mejilla y extendió las manos hacia las llamas para calentarse-. Pero unos hombres se han emborrachado y se han retado a duelo, y Ser Oswell nos ha traído a Lady Myranda y a mí de vuelta al castillo cuando han empezado a lanzarse sillas.

Ser Templeton abrió mucho los ojos y resopló con reprobación.

-Lo que yo decía: caballeros borrachos.

-Para que una fiesta sea un éxito tiene que haber heridos -bromeó Petyr-, si no los hay es que el anfitrión no ha servido suficiente cerveza. De todas formas ya va siendo hora de que te acuestes. Tu nueva habitación está preparada, pero si echas en falta cualquier cosa avísame.

-Sí. Gracias, padre. -En sus ojos pudo leer perfectamente lo que echaba en falta. Ninguna habitación de las Puertas de la Luna podría hacerla feliz-. Buenas noches. ¿Iréis al torneo mañana, Ser Symond?

-Desde luego que sí -contestó éste al tiempo que se incorporaba-. Yo también debería retirarme; el tiempo ha pasado volando.

Petyr no trató de retenerle, pero no tanto por el sueño, sino por el deseo de quedarse a solas con Sansa después de un largo día. La joven se despidió de ellos y subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, sin saber que allí había dispuesto, entre otras cosas, un pebetero encendido y una copa de vino endulzado con _jugo de granada_. Lo razonable era hacer que ella durmiese en otra habitación, sí, pero no por ello iba a abandonar su pequeño experimento. Al menos no después de ver los resultados. Todavía podía evocar la sensación del abrazo de la noche anterior, cuando había conseguido que se abandonara a los efluvios de las velas y del afrodisíaco, antes de caer rendida. Podía ver la carita desconcertada, la mirada vidriosa, los labios húmedos, y casi se sentía culpable. Casi. En el amor, así como en la guerra, todo estaba permitido. Un poco más y no tendría que preocuparse ni de Harrold ni de ningún otro pretendiente. En la mente de Sansa se habría fabricado un espacio exclusivo, así como una imagen a medida de sí mismo. Entre el respeto y el afecto, el miedo y el deseo, la figura protectora de un padre y las atenciones de un amante. Mantenerla aturdida era lo más divertido de todo, y no resultaba difícil hacerlo allí, donde estaba lejos de cualquier amigo, lejos incluso de sí misma, enajenada y completamente vulnerable. Sabía que ella no confiaba del todo en él; no era tal su intención. Esa incertidumbre sería, al contrario, lo que la mantendría fiel en todo momento. Se sometería mientras consiguiera hacer que se sintiese insegura o incapaz de adivinar sus intenciones, y mientras tuviera la convicción de que sólo él podía devolverle lo que más ansiaba recuperar: Invernalia.

Despidió a Ser Templeton, que no hizo ningún comentario acerca del cambio de habitación de Alayne, y subió también. Aquella noche no se entretendría demasiado. Aún quedaba un asunto por atender, estaba cansado, y era conveniente dejar pasar un tiempo entre asaltos. Si Sansa se acostumbraba, tanto esfuerzo acabaría resultando contraproducente.

-¿Qué tal le ha ido la noche a mi pequeña? -Preguntó al entrar en la habitación, después de que ella diese permiso.

Ya se había quitado la diadema y la redecilla, así como el vestido verde. Su nueva habitación podía describirse como acogedora, aunque dicho de forma menos eufemística, se trataba de un cuartucho pequeño: tanto que con dos candelabros de pie sobraba para iluminarlo por completo. De las paredes no colgaba ningún tapiz; sólo había una ventana con los postigos cerrados, cerca del colchón de plumas. Tampoco había alfombras. El baúl donde guardaba la ropa y una mesa con enseres personales flanqueaban la puerta. Sansa se encontraba sentada ante esta última, cepillándose el pelo. A su derecha destacaba un pebetero de bronce con tres soportes y asas ornamentadas en forma de serpientes marinas. De los múltiples orificios de la parte superior ascendía un humillo lechoso que olía a especias dulces, sobre todo a canela. La copa de vino estaba en frente de la joven, a medio beber.

-No debería haber salido. Harrold es un... -empezó, apretando los labios y dando un tirón fuerte para deshacer un enredón-. Es un cretino, y Myranda es peor que él.

-Te falta perseverancia -Petyr cerró tras él y apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta.

-No, no es culpa mía. Él sabe a qué ha venido, me... me ofende. No tendría que hacerle tanto caso a ella.

Para Petyr estaba bastante claro que Harrold había decidido divertirse con la hija de Lord Nestor por el simple hecho de que se lo ponía fácil. Lo del halcón en el torneo sí que había sido excesivo, pero al menos desviaba la atención de Alayne, lo cual tampoco les venía mal. Incluso era probable que aquellas flores fuesen para ella, pero Lady Waynwood habría advertido al muchacho de que el Lord Protector prefería ser discreto. A Harry le gustaba Sansa. Se le notaba en la manera de mirarla. La idea de casarse con ella no debía disgustarle, pero estaba posponiendo ese asunto para después del torneo. No podría divertirse de la misma forma una vez prometido.

Guardó aquellos pensamientos para sí, pues pese a todo no quería que Sansa dejase de insistir.

-A Harrold le gustan las mujeres más que a un subnormal mirar velas, acostúmbrate.

-¿Que me acostumbre? –Apartó el cepillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, espantada-. No lo diréis en serio. Dejará de comportarse así cuando estemos casados, ¿verdad? –Al ver que no respondía, se afligió aún más-. ¿Verdad?

-Es el tipo de cosa que nunca cambia. El Gnomo no dejó de frecuentar burdeles después de casarse, tengo entendido. Y seguro que no te sorprendes si te hablo de los bastardos del rey Robert.

-Harrold no se parece en nada ellos. -Negó, obstinada-. Los dos eran unos borrachos.

Aquella frase habría surtido mayor efecto si no hubiera terminado con el contenido de su copa justo después.

-Los celos deben ser cosa de familia -dijo, divertido.

Sansa ignoró la broma, seguramente porque no podía llevarle la contraria.

-No entiendo cómo lo podía soportar la reina.

-Cada una se refugia en lo que puede. -Se acercó un poco más y empujó el cepillo de pelo con el índice, haciéndolo girar-. En la bebida, en la fe, en las labores domésticas, o en otro tipo de actividades, como los paseos a caballo. Muchas se buscan sus propios amantes.

La joven torció el gesto en una mueca de desagrado.

-Eso es muy triste.

-Como la vida misma.

-¿No hay ninguna manera de conseguir que alguien así sea fiel?

-No digo que sea imposible, y menos para una belleza así, pero te hace falta más experiencia -le acarició un mechón del cabello-. ¿Quieres que te sea fiel?

-Sí. -Su rostro se iluminó-. Claro que sí. ¿Me enseñarías cómo?

-Sabes que no hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti, querida. -Cogió el cepillo y lo pasó por la melena oscura de Alayne, aunque ya no quedaban enredos-. Te enseñaré cuando estéis prometidos. O casados. Cuando me hayas demostrado lo buena pupila que eres.

Los efectos de la droga habían empezado a manifestarse. Sansa entrecerró los ojos, como adormecida, y los pómulos se le tiñeron de rubor viendo cómo le cepillaba el pelo. La lluvia había cesado, y dentro de la habitación sólo se oía el lento susurro del roce de las hebras.

-Pero... -La joven se revolvió en el asiento.

-Nada de "peros". Confía en mí, todavía no estás preparada.

-Pero yo necesito saberlo ahora. ¿Qué pasa con Myranda?

-Como siempre, me he ocupado de todo -susurró con una mirada tranquilizadora, y se agachó para dejar sus ojos a la misma altura, apoyándose en los reposabrazos-. No te molestará más.

Vio con cierto regodeo que parecía asustada.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada que tenga que preocuparte. Sólo he buscado otro pretendiente para nuestra amiga, uno que la tenga entretenida. Ahora -le dio un ligero pellizco en la nariz-, mi pequeña seductora en ciernes, quiero que te vayas a la cama.

-¿Qué pretendiente es? ¿Lo conozco?

-Lo conoces. ¿No me vas a dar las gracias?

-Sí, claro -se apresuró a darle un beso fugaz en los labios-. Gracias.

-Para todos los problemas que te he quitado de encima no te veo muy agradecida. -Puso una mano bajo su barbilla y la atrajo hacia sí. Le agradó comprobar que no necesitó retenerla para que aquel beso durara más-. Que a estas alturas aún no hayas aprendido...

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. A ver si no te lo tengo que recordar otra vez.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y salió del dormitorio para dejarla descansar, pero una vez fuera dirigió sus pasos hacia el nivel inferior de la torre en lugar de subir. La fiesta aún no había terminado, según Sansa, y quedaba un pequeño asunto por cerrar.


	10. Capítulo IX Alayne

**ALAYNE**

Hubiera vuelto a besar a Meñique.

Sansa necesitó hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener la risa cuando comprendió quién era el pretendiente que había elegido. Disimuló fingiendo desconcierto a las miradas de auxilio de Lady Myranda, que respondía con cortesía a las atenciones de Ser Symond. El caballero se había acercado a saludarlas nada más llegar a la plaza, ya preparado para justar, pertrechado con una armadura sobre cuyo peto brillaba en esmalte el escudo de los Templeton. Randa había sido la primera en fijarse en que se dirigía hacia ellas, así que Sansa había tenido que enterarse por un codazo. Su primera reacción había sido de consternación. Harrold no podía andar lejos; estaría entre el público ya que no tenía que combatir, y seguro que Myranda se las apañaba para dejarla hablando con Ser Symond y marcharse a dar los buenos días al Joven Halcón. Pero el hombre de nariz aguileña y ojos fríos apenas si le dedicó una mirada y un saludo de cortesía, antes de reverenciar a Randa y besarle el dorso de la mano.

En ese momento se encontraba pidiéndole una prenda que le diese suerte durante el torneo.

-Mi señor, la verdad, no sé qué puedo daros -respondió Myranda, apurada.

Aquel día la hija de Lord Nestor llevaba puesto un vestido color ciruela, con serpenteantes motivos vegetales bordados a lo largo de las mangas. A Sansa no le gustaba mucho; le parecía que el suyo era mucho más bonito. Azul, como los ojos de su madre, o como los suyos; azul Tully. Aunque llevara las raíces del pelo ocultas bajo un elaborado recogido -Lord Baelish le había informado ya de que los mercaderes no habían conseguido llevar tinte hasta las Puertas-, aquel día no se sentía una Baelish. Y aquella oportunidad de librarse de Myranda sólo la alegraba más aún. Se dijo que aquél iba a ser un gran día, y el sol que brillaba sobre las montañas parecía querer darle la razón. El viento soplaba gélido en el valle, pero apenas quedaban unos cuantos girones de nubes blancas a la vista, y la tarde se presentaba más agradable que la del día anterior. De hecho, la mañana había resultado apacible, como si el mal tiempo también necesitara recuperarse de la resaca. Los preparativos para las últimas justas habían transcurrido sin problemas, para satisfacción de Lord Nestor, y ahora que estaban a punto de comenzar la gente se veía animada.

-Cualquier cosa será más que suficiente, mi señora, -Templeton esbozó una media sonrisa-. Siempre que me lo entreguéis vos.

Lady Myranda se volvió hacia su amiga con una cara en la que podía leerse: "te juro por los Siete que yo no sé nada".

-Mi señor, os deseo mucha suerte -dijo Sansa a Ser Symond-. Debo ir a saludar a más gente. Myranda, te veré... luego.

Tras esas palabras el rostro de la joven pasó a decir "traidora" a gritos, pero a Alayne no le importaba en absoluto. Se despidió con una gran sonrisa y fue en dirección a las gradas, dando pasos elegantes por si acaso Harrold aparecía, consciente de lo bien que le sentaba el vestido y de las miradas de aprobación que suscitaba entre los asistentes de alta cuna.

"No ven a una bastarda -pensó, orgullosa-. Ven a una de los suyos." Qué sorpresa se llevarían cuando Petyr desvelara todo, llegado el momento, tras haberse prometido con Harrold. Se preguntó qué expresiones vería dibujadas en aquellos rostros el día de la boda. ¿Se sentirían engañados u ofendidos? ¿Se alegrarían de que estuviera viva? ¿Les preocuparía tener a una fugitiva de la Corona entre ellos? Según Petyr todos se prestarían a ayudarla a recuperar el Norte y a vengar a su padre, pero la duda aún le corroía por dentro algunas veces.

Ser Harrold había acudido con los hijos de Lady Waynwood, para variar. Ser Donnel era el que mejor aspecto presentaba de los tres; los otros no parecían haber pegado ojo. Sansa se preguntó hasta qué hora permanecerían despiertos la noche anterior. Aunque claro, ninguno tenía que justar, así que tenía sentido que no se molestaran en reservar fuerzas para el torneo.

-Lady Alayne. -El más joven se incorporó nada más verla.

Incluso ojeroso y pálido, al sonreír Harry podría haberse hecho pasar por el caballero de un cuento.

-Buenos días, mis señores -procuró no alzar la voz más de lo necesario; seguro que les dolía la cabeza-. ¿Disfrutasteis de una buena noche?

-No tan buena después de que te marcharas -contestó Harry rápidamente-. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. Estás preciosa.

Por lo general hacía caso omiso de los cumplidos, porque los recibía tan a menudo que habían perdido significado, pero sonó tan sincero que se ruborizó como si fuese la primera vez que le dedicaban uno. Correspondió alabando el elegante jubón acolchado que lucía el joven, ya que cualquier comentario sobre su cara sonaría a burla y no quería que pensara que se reía de él.

-Esta noche habrá más que celebrar. Podríamos volver a estar todos juntos. -Sugirió, sin dirigirse a ninguno de los tres en concreto.

Los Waynwood asintieron con la cabeza, pero fue de nuevo Harrold el que habló.

-Iba a proponerlo yo.

-Si os apetece a todos, claro. Puede que estéis cansados después de... -Ser Morton la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

-Estaremos bien -dijo, aunque con la voz tomada y algo ronca.

-Mi señora, deberíais volver a la tribuna -Harrold lanzó una mirada divertida y cabeceó en aquella dirección-. Sólo faltáis vos, y el torneo está a punto de comenzar.

En efecto, todos habían ocupado sus asientos en el espacio a cubierto, incluida Myranda, con semblante serio y algo tenso. En ese momento hablaba con su padre, pero Sansa estaba segura de que la había visto con Harrold desde la plataforma.

-Tienes razón, debería ir. Nos vemos después.

-Sí. ¡Por cierto! Antes de que se me olvide -sacó del hombro de su jubón una pluma gris moteada-. Querías una pluma de mi halcón, ¿verdad?

-¡Te has acordado! -Ella ya lo había olvidado por completo-. Muchísimas gracias, qué detalle.

Pasó el pulgar por el borde, separando las suaves divisiones con una caricia.

-No se merecen. Sólo tengo una, así que Randa tendrá que esperar -le guiñó un ojo, y Sansa creyó que flotaba de alegría.

Guardó la pluma dentro de la manga de su vestido y volvió a la tribuna. Myranda no quiso hablar de la extraña actitud de Ser Templeton, ni de Harrold, ni de nada. Se dedicó a ignorar a Sansa, fingiendo estar demasiado interesada por el torneo y por los comentarios que hacían su padre y Lord Baelish. Pese a todo, las justas resultaron de lo más emocionantes, aunque la joven Stark no hubiese sabido decir si aquella sensación sólo era provocada por la pluma de halcón que le hacía cosquillas en la muñeca. Petyr había apostado una buena suma de dinero a que Ser Albar llegaría a la final, y la victoria del hijo del castellano frente a Ser Jon Redfort fue recibida por más aplausos de los convenientes en la tribuna.

Tras ellos se enfrentaron Ser Templeton y Ser Lucas, quien una vez más pidió a Alayne que guardara su colgante durante la justa. Por los murmullos de las gradas, la joven dedujo que muchos de los asistentes habían prestado oído a los rumores propagados por Lady Myranda, así que aquel combate les debía resultar especialmente entretenido. No le importó. Tenía su pluma, Ser Lucas pronto se daría cuenta de que sus pretensiones eran en vano, y Meñique había hecho que Randa recibiera una dosis de su propia medicina.

Ser Templeton consiguió desmontar a Corbray en el segundo lance, tras haber roto una primera asta contra el escudo de su contrincante y desequilibrarlo. El caballero del cuervo en el yelmo asumió la derrota con gran entereza, aunque la sonrisa que había en sus labios era tensa, y moría al llegar a los ojos.

-Ser Symond es muy buen jinete para su edad -observó Sansa.

-No hay duda de que lo es -concedió Meñique-. Pero no conseguirá ganar a Royce.

-A lo mejor sí.

-¿Quieres apostar? -Susurró.

Los caballeros intercambiaron saludos ante la tribuna antes de salir al trote en direcciones opuestas de la plaza. Sansa volvió el rostro hacia el hombre y vio que lo decía en serio.

-Apostar es una muy mala costumbre.

-Tranquila, -rió entre dientes-. Tienes permiso de tu padre. Sólo es un juego para añadir un poco más de diversión.

Pese a su reticencia, valoró la propuesta antes de responder. Templeton tenía más experiencia, y montaba bien, pero era más viejo y de constitución menos robusta. Además sólo le había visto ganar un lance, mientras que el hijo de Lord Nestor había demostrado ser un gran justador.

-No quiero apostar -dijo Sansa. Los escuderos entregaron a sus señores sendas lanzas decoradas con una banda morada helicoidal.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque voy a perder.

Ambos jinetes espolearon a sus cabalgaduras y salieron al galope.

-Buena respuesta.

La lanza de Ser Symond impactó contra el hombro derecho de Albar. Éste se tambaleó, pero logró aguantar firme sobre su caballo y pareció recuperarse del golpe al llegar al extremo de la plaza. Sansa y Meñique miraban atentos y en silencio, él inclinado sobre el reposabrazos más cercano a ella del asiento. La joven contuvo el aliento cuando volvieron a embestir. Ser Albar fue quien asestó el golpe en aquella ocasión, pero con mala puntería, y su lanza dio en el brazo, justo por encima del escudo. El choque fue torpe, pero no obstante consiguió dejar a su rival casi tan desequilibrado como él tras el lance anterior Todos cuantos presenciaban el combate guardaron silencio. La siguiente lanza rota decidiría el ganador.

El caballo negro de Ser Symond piafaba, impaciente. Los contrincantes recuperaron el aliento y bajaron sus lanzas, apuntando cada una en dirección al pecho del otro. Salieron al galope, y Ser Albar adelantó el brazo derecho en un último esfuerzo. Dio en el frontal del yelmo de su rival. La lanza no se rompió, sino que resbaló sobre la superficie metálica, pero fue suficiente para que el Caballero de Nuevestrellas cayera de su montura. El gentío prorrumpió en gritos ahogados, aplausos, en aclamaciones y exclamaciones confusas. Sansa se puso en pie, como muchos otros, para poder ver mejor. Ser Albar dejó caer al suelo escudo, lanza y yelmo, descubriendo el rostro congestionado y cubierto de sudor. A continuación desmontó y acudió a ayudar al escudero de Ser Templeton, para comprobar si estaba herido. Alayne dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el caballero se puso en pie, tambaleante pero sano y salvo, y se unió a los aplausos. Ser Albar había ganado.

Los elogios no se hicieron esperar, y en un arrebato de orgullo Lord Nestor decidió invitar a todos los señores y sus damas a celebrar la victoria de su hijo en el castillo, al anochecer. El ofrecimiento fue recibido, por supuesto, con gran entusiasmo, también por la propia Alayne. El Salón de las Águilas estaba bien, pero no había nada como los bailes y banquetes de los castillos. Necesitaban tiempo para que el servicio preparase la comida y acondicionara de forma conveniente la sala principal, así que mientras los convidados acudían a sus pabellones para descansar y prepararse, ellos hicieron lo propio y regresaron a la fortaleza. El sol iba tiñendo el cielo de colores cálidos mientras subían a caballo por las calles de adoquines, y Sansa se entretuvo buscando formas en las nubes sombreadas de magenta y de dorado, balanceándose sobre la grupa de su yegua a la par de Lady Myranda. Ella también parecía más animada. Habló con ella de lo ocurrido con Ser Symond, de lo desconcertante que le había parecido, y la invitó a pasar el rato antes de la fiesta con ella y sus damas.

-Tengo alguna joya que iría bien con ese vestido, si te la quieres probar. -Se echó hacia atrás los tirabuzones castaños, que Albar le había revuelto cariñosamente al acabar el torneo-. Le he estado dando vueltas, y creo que Ser Templeton sería un buen partido para ti, muy bueno. Te ayudaré a que se fije en ti.

-Vaya, Randa, te lo agradezco mucho -Alayne bajó la voz y lanzó una mirada significativa hacia delante; Meñique y Lord Nestor las precedían y podían oírlas-. Pero no debería hacerme ilusiones. Él es un caballero, y yo...

¿Creía que no se daba cuenta de que pretendía mantenerla alejada de Harrold? Llegadas a ese punto, ya no sabía a qué estaba jugando Myranda.

-Una bastarda, sí, claro. Eres clavada a Mya Piedra -soltó una risita-. No me interpretes mal, me refiero a que será fácil hacer de ti una dama digna de un buen marido. Tu padre y Templeton se llevan bien, ¿no? Hasta se dan un aire, con la barba cortada así en punta. Seguro que a Lord Baelish le gustaría ver a su hija con alguien así.

Alayne trató de encontrar una forma de salirse por la tangente.

-Parece que tú le gustas, Randa.

-Puede, pero yo nunca te haría algo tan ruin. -Su voz se endulzó-. Las amigas estamos para ayudarnos, Alayne.

-Eres... muy amable.

-Siempre tan educada. -Dijo con sorna mientras atravesaban el arco que conducía a la zona de las caballerizas-. Te esperaré en mis habitaciones. Será divertido. Tú te arreglarás para Symond, y yo para Harrold.

-Me encantaría, de verdad. Pero no sé si podré. -Uno de los mozos de cuadra se acercó para ayudarlas a desmontar-. Debería ayudar a mi padre, y hacer una visita a Lord Robert para ver cómo se encuentra.

En realidad lo último era cierto. Su primo le preocupaba mucho desde que lo había encontrado inconsciente en la cama. Myranda frunció los labios y bajó de su yegua sujetando la mano del joven caballerizo.

-Pero seguro que puedes sacar algo de tiempo para mí también, ¿verdad?

"¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Si Harry ni siquiera ha vuelto todavía al castillo, ¿qué le importa adónde vaya?" Se volteó sobre la grupa de la yegua y descendió. Justo entonces llegó hasta donde estaban ellas Meñique, con una sonrisa de lo más afable en el rostro. Tras él, Lord Nestor y su hijo se alejaban en dirección a las escaleras que se adentraban en el castillo, riendo a carcajadas.

-Sí, claro. Lo intentaré. -Accedió Sansa, deseando terminar con esa conversación.

-Myranda, -Petyr carraspeó-. Perdonad la interrupción, pero necesito hablar con mi hija.

La joven se sobresaltó al oír surgir la voz a su espalda.

-Sí, claro, cómo no. -Dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza al Lord Protector-. Te estaré esperando, Alayne.

Ambos la vieron alejarse en silencio. Dos sirvientes estaban terminando de recoger a las monturas en sus pesebres, y en el patio no había nadie más aún. La fortaleza parecía extrañamente tranquila.

-Cariño, faltan un par de horas hasta que llegue todo el mundo. -Dijo Petyr, acercándose más a ella-. No sé qué quiere Lady Myranda, pero deberías ir a prepararte a tu habitación.

-Está bien, padre -contestó, obediente, encantada de tener una excusa para no ver a la hija de Lord Nestor-. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Robalito antes?

Petyr resopló y desechó la idea igual que quien espanta un insecto molesto.

-No seas boba, ¿quieres pillar un constipado? Descansa y arréglate para la fiesta. No pongas esa cara. -Le dio un toque en la nariz con el dedo índice-. Habrá pastel de limón. Los mercaderes trajeron unos pocos.

-¡Por fin! -Sonrió, alegre-. ¿Y de verdad que no puedo verlo, aunque sólo sea para llevarle uno? A Robalito le encantan.

-Pediré que le guarden uno. Para cenar, o para desayunar. -El último de los mozos de cuadra entró en las caballerizas, y entonces Petyr bajó la voz-. ¿Qué te decía Randa?

En su fuero interno, Alayne agradeció que Petyr se hubiera percatado.

-Dice que como somos amigas me va a ayudar a estar guapa para esta noche, para que Ser Symond se fije en mí.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Uno no se aburre con esta mujer. Deja que juegue y que te preste sus joyas, no tiene importancia. Por tu cara cualquiera diría que te estaba amenazando de muerte. Estáis pálida, mi señora.

-Lo siento.

Tenía razón. Se había puesto nerviosa, pero no era capaz de evitarlo. No le gustaba tener que engañar a Randa, ni esa pantomima rastrera en la que se habían enredado casi sin saber cómo. Muy en el fondo quería tenerla como amiga. Echaba de menos la compañía de alguien de su misma edad con quien hablar, con quien compartir sus problemas, igual que había hecho con Jeyne Poole. Si no fueran necesarias tantas mentiras, si le hubiera contado la verdad desde el principio a Myranda, tal vez hubiera sido posible.

"O tal vez no-reflexionó-. Yo tengo que casarme con Harrold. Y a ella le gusta, por más que quisiera negarlo."

-Quiero que vuelvas a la torre y te relajes. Demasiados nervios podrían echar a perder la noche.

-Sí, padre.

Por temor a que alguien pudiera estar mirando desde las ventanas del castillo, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Las llevaba perfectamente afeitadas, suaves. Al acercarse a él y percibir el olor a menta y a especias la sangre volvió a fluir por el rostro de Sansa, y se le aceleró el pulso. Se separó, turbada, y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos dirigió sus pasos hacia la torre oeste.

Oyó voces y ajetreo provenientes de la sala principal, retumbando por los corredores, pero los pasillos estaban desiertos. Lógico, pues ellos habían sido los primeros en volver de la plaza, y el servicio se encontraba reunido para recibir las órdenes del castellano. Le gustó poder pasear a solas. No podía apartar de su cabeza los recuerdos de las noches anteriores, cuando Petyr la visitaba antes de dormir, y se sentía tan culpable que temía que su rostro la delatara. Sentía un calor intenso a la altura del pecho, donde el corazón todavía le palpitaba con fuerza. Aquella última noche, cuando se había ido sin esperar a que se acostase, casi lo había echado de menos. Aunque no lo reconocería jamás.

-¡Mi señora! -Sansa se volvió con un grito ahogado-. Lo siento. Lady Alayne, ¿verdad? Tengo algo para usted.

Era uno de los chiquillos que había visto alguna vez por la zona del servicio; un niño mofletudo, con las mejillas sucios y ojos marrones un poco saltones. Como iba descalzo, no lo había oído llegar. Llevaba en las manos un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

-S-Sí. Soy yo. -Aún se estaba recuperando del susto-. ¿Quién lo envía? -Cogió la nota.

-No os lo puedo decir, es un secreto -dijo en un tono casi solemne muy gracioso-. ¡Adiós!

Se alejó corriendo por donde había venido. Tan desconcertada como llena de curiosidad, Sansa desenrolló el pergamino y leyó lo que había escrito en él, en letra clara pero algo apresurada. El corazón le dio un nuevo vuelco.

_"Dulce dama Alayne,_

_Os ruego que disculpéis mi atrevimiento, pero debo veros antes de que dé comienzo la fiesta de esta noche. Quisiera hablar con vos a solas, y es que hay algo muy importante que tengo que deciros._

_Sólo será un momento. Estaré esperando en la salida del servicio._

_Vuestro más humilde servidor,_

_Harry"_

Estrechó el pergamino contra su pecho. ¡Harrold quería hablar a solas con ella! La torre podía esperar. Las instrucciones de Petyr eran claras, pero era evidente que aquello tenía prioridad. Guardó la nota dentro de la manga del vestido, junto a la pluma, y desanduvo sus pasos por el mismo sitio por donde se había ido el niño. Por el camino, toda clase de situaciones le vinieron a la cabeza, a cada cual más descabellada.

"Dice que es importante. ¿Será algo relacionado con su herencia? -Pensó, tratando de ser humilde, pero era evidente por el tono del mensaje que había algo más-. Igual sólo quiere ser romántico, nos vemos un instante, nos besamos y... y luego nos despedimos para vernos en el baile. Ahora no he bebido, no intentará nada raro, supongo. -Puestos a dejar volar la imaginación, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras descendía por las escaleras del servicio-. ¿Y si ha decidido aceptar la propuesta de Meñique? ¿Y si quiere pedirme que me case con él?"

Esa zona del castillo estaba desierta. Se oían pasos no muy lejos, pero los criados se afanaban en preparar todo en el piso superior; ahí no había nadie. Era un pasillo estrecho y largo, desde el cual se podía llegar a la lavandería, a las cocinas, a los almacenes si se seguía por otro pasillo perpendicular, y a otras dependencias que ni conocía ni le interesaba conocer. También daba al exterior. Alayne abrió la puerta de salida, en vista de que Harrold no estaba dentro, pero tampoco lo vio fuera. Dio un par de pasos y se asomó para ver mejor.

"¿A lo mejor aún no ha llegado?"

Alguien habló tras ella, tan cerca de su oído derecho que casi pudo sentir su aliento.

-Buenas tardes, princesita. -Reconoció aquella voz grave.

Una mano enorme llegó desde el otro lado, y ahogó el grito de socorro que nacía de su garganta. Se revolvió cuando sintió que otra manaza la sujetaba por el brazo, y mordió con todas sus fuerzas uno de aquellos dedos como morcillas. Oyó un siseo furioso y, después, algo la golpeó en lo alto de la cabeza.

El atardecer se sumió en tinieblas.


	11. Capítulo X Melisandre

**MELISANDRE**

Las noches se volvían más gélidas y prolongadas a medida que avanzaban los días. Algo siniestro cobraba nuevas fuerzas más allá del Muro. Melisandre podía sentir la presencia del enemigo en el hielo, en la nieve, en las nubes y la niebla que ocultaban la luz del Sol. El viento que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles susurraba amenazas mudas, en un idioma olvidado por el paso de los siglos.

Las noches de la sacerdotisa roja transcurrían una tras otra, gota a gota, derritiéndose como la cera de las velas que la guardaban de la oscuridad. El tiempo de que disponía se consumía, igual que el de su rey. Había tratado de localizar a Stannis tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, pero R'hllor continuaba enviando mensajes confusos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y secos a causa de las horas que pasaba escrutando las llamas de las hogueras y de su habitación en el Castillo Negro. El temor y la sospecha no la dejaban descansar. Algunas noches, había llegado a temer que no volvería a amanecer. Y pese a que en sus visiones había alcanzado a entrever ciertas cosas, aún no entendía del todo su significado.

Nieve. Sobre todo, más que cualquier otra cosa, había nieve. Cubría sus visiones igual que se amontonaba en los ventisqueros, o encima de los caminos que los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche se afanaban día tras día en despejar. Sólo que esa nieve era gris, ya que no había sol que pudiera reflejar en ella sus rayos; en cambio, la de sus visiones centelleaba como si irradiara una luz propia. Desgraciadamente, si aquella ventisca era real, cabía esperar lo peor. El rostro de Stannis Baratheon aparecía sólo a veces, muy distorsionado, oculto entre las lenguas de fuego y los brillantes copos que se arremolinaban al caer. Precisamente por tales motivos, cuando vio materializarse a través de las ondas carmesí aquel semblante adusto, maltratado por el hambre y el frío, por un momento creyó que podía tratarse de un error. Pero, en vez de parpadear y volver a buscar, Melisandre mantuvo la vista fija en las llamas. No, no cabía duda: era él. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado desde la última vez que Azor Ahai había estado tan cerca de ella. Lo acompañaban otros: hombres de espaldas anchas y aspecto lúgubre cuyos rostros se fundían con las sombras.

-Oh, Señor, aléjalo de la oscuridad. -Conjuró la sacerdotisa roja-. Ilumíname para que pueda guiarle de regreso y cumpla con su misión.

Las llamas entraron en ella, y el mundo alrededor desapareció. El fuego prendió de súbito y se propagó, corriendo por sus entrañas ardiente y doloroso como la lava de un volcán. Sintió cómo la sangre tibia le escurría por los muslos. Y entre los vapores de aquel éxtasis, entre el desfallecimiento y un sentimiento sublime de elevación y de placer, su Señor atendió por fin a sus rezos. En un mundo filtrado por los colores del sol de atardecer, de las ascuas y del cobre bruñido, alcanzó a ver torres y fortalezas. Castillos. Uno de ellos se irguió alto como una montaña, con acantilados por muros, envuelto en rocas afiladas como cuchillas. Junto a él se entreveían dos recias torres, sobre unas aguas de aspecto malsano. Atravesó un bosque y llegó hasta una fortaleza, más allá de las sombras picudas de grandes pinos. A su lado oyó el jadeo de animales que corrían. Era un jadeo ansioso, apremiante. Lo acompañaban otras sensaciones: el sabor ferroso de la sangre, la visión de una noche estrellada, un aullido. Dos. Dos lobos enormes alzaron sus cabezas hacia el cielo y aullaron, mientras el cielo se derretía y se convertía en agua, en lava, en un mar embravecido donde los astros rielaban. Vio una gran fortaleza, por lo menos seis veces mayor que la que había en el bosque. Su silueta quedó recortada sobre el mar rojo a la luz de un relámpago, y los lobos volvieron a aullar. Aquella vez eran más, una manada entera. Corrían entre los árboles, sobre un lago helado, a través del fuego. Una de las fortalezas ardía. Los lobos siguieron danzando, aunque uno se detuvo a mirarla. El niño lobo profirió un lamento desgarrador.

Lo último que distinguieron sus ojos fue una bandada de aves negras que sobrevolaba las torres en llamas. Melisandre se dejó caer sobre el suelo de su habitación, completamente extenuada. La sangre que manaba de ella empapó la tela roja de su túnica, oscureciéndola, y la piedra granate que adornaba su cuello se apagó como el sol crepuscular. No oyó más aullidos. Sólo el suave crepitar de las velas, los jadeos pausados de su propia respiración, el silbido amortiguado del viento, y los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Tras poner en orden sus pensamientos, el mensaje del Señor de la Luz quedó claro como el alba. Los pinos centinela eran el emblema de la casa Tallhart, y creía saber cuáles eran los demás castillos. Cada uno la llevaba más lejos del Muro. No era lo que la sacerdotisa roja esperaba, desde luego, pero ella no era sino una mera intérprete, una intermediaria entre su Dios y los hombres.

"R'hllor, protégelo."

En cuanto recuperase las fuerzas, se encargaría de enviar un cuervo.

Azor Ahai debía marchar hacia el Sur.

* * *

[Lo sé, es el capítulo más corto que he subido nunca, pero en realidad todo lo que quería contar está ahí. O eso, o empezaba a divagar sobre lo que puede estar sucediendo en el Muro, ¡y a eso ya no me atrevo! Pido disculpas por el trolleo. ¡Fanfiction es oscuro y alberga cosas aterradoras!]


	12. Capítulo XI Petyr

(Pido misericordia por haber pasado tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar. Estoy un poco bloqueada, y además me están lloviendo trabajos por todas partes. Pero sigo aquí, no me han secuestrado ni nada de nada. ¡Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, intentaré subir más!)

**PETYR**

Grandes fuegos de leña chisporroteaban alegremente en la boca de las chimeneas, enmudecidos por la música, las voces de los invitados, el ir y venir de los criados, así como por el choque metálico de cubiertos, bandejas y cálices. La bebida corría en abundancia: vino tinto, dorado, y cerveza tibia deliciosamente espesa. Cinco largas mesas de madera se extendían a lo largo y ancho del salón, en torno a ellas se reunían los convidados, y las fuentes de comida parecían no vaciarse. Siempre que Petyr miraba había carne asada con olor a hierbas y a pimienta, pastelitos de avena y pasteles de ternera, huevos duros sin pelar; también remolachas, cebollas cubiertas de una salsa densa con sabor a carne; queso, nueces y otros frutos secos. Él se llevaba el borde de la copa a los labios y bebía a tragos lentos, distraído, con sus pensamientos ocupados en calcular por cuánto podría salir aquella celebración y los nervios erizados a causa de las estridentes carcajadas de Lord Royce. Nada parecía capaz de ensombrecer el ánimo del castellano aquella noche, y mucho menos lo harían una despensa insuficiente y un invierno cada vez más próximo. Durante las horas que restasen hasta el amanecer no sería posible razonar con él. Habría que hacer frente a los gastos y buscar más provisiones. El dinero no era tanto el problema, sino las cosechas y la comida que pudiesen conseguir. A ese ritmo, pensó, mientras masticaba una media nuez, no quedaría con qué abastecer un banquete de bodas en condiciones. Lo único por lo que cabía alegrarse era que, gracias a la neutralidad de Lysa en la guerra, al menos el Valle no se encontraba en una situación tan precaria como otros reinos.

Reparó un momento en Ser Albar, que bebía cerca de la chimenea central junto a su hermana Myranda, los Redfort y Ser Symond. El homenajeado no había descansado un instante en toda la noche, y aunque se mostraba menos hablador que su padre, a Petyr le pareció que recibía con ínfulas todos los elogios. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, y el Lord Protector se acercó hasta ellos, sonriente.

-Lord Baelish -saludó cordialmente el hijo de Lord Royce.

Los mayores de los Redfort se hicieron a un lado para dejarle hueco en el pequeño corro.

-Buenas noches. -Contestó él-, espero no interrumpir nada. ¿De qué hablabais?

-Mi hermana quería irse a dormir ya, y le estamos pidiendo que se quede un poco más.

-¿Cómo, tan pronto?

Petyr se volvió hacia Myranda. Apenas supo contener la sonrisa viendo el gesto de incomodidad en el semblante de la joven, que se encontraba demasiado próxima a Ser Symond. O acaso éste se le había acercado más de lo conveniente.

-Mis señores, ya es bastante tarde -se defendió ella fingiendo un bostezo-. Por lo menos he aguantado unas horas. No te lo tomes a mal, Albar, pero esto es un poco aburrido sin Alayne.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre Petyr.

-¿No ha venido todavía? -Trató de que su tono no dejara traslucir preocupación.

-No la he visto en toda la noche. Ni siquiera ha venido para que nos arreglásemos juntas, como le había pedido -Myranda frunció los labios-. Creí que tal vez se encontrara indispuesta. No sería raro, con la de ratos que ha pasado con Lord Arryn.

Ser Symond pareció darse cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien, pero los demás seguían la conversación sin demasiado interés. Los engranajes en la cabeza de Petyr empezaban a ponerse en marcha otra vez, de forma dolorosa, como si despertasen a martillazos. Cayó en la cuenta de que tampoco recordaba haber visto a Harrold en la fiesta. Ni tampoco a los Waynwood. Estaba tan furioso consigo mismo que le costaba pensar.

-Puede ser -replicó en tono neutro a Randa-. Iré a verla. Con su permiso -se despidió de todos en general alzando levemente la copa y apurando su contenido.

Dejó el cáliz sobre la mesa, y salió de allí escoltado por Oswell Kettleblack. Ante las preguntas de su señor, admitió desconocer el paradero de Sansa, igual que los demás. En cualquier caso le garantizó que no podía encontrarse con el Joven Halcón, puesto que lo había visto salir del castillo en compañía de los hijos de Lady Waynwood poco antes de que empezaran a servir la cena. Además, durante aquellas horas nadie había abandonado la torre oeste. Algo más que lógico, puesto que, según les informó el guardia apostado junto a la puerta, nadie había entrado en ella. Inspeccionaron los aposentos de Lord Baelish entre los tres, pero no quedaban dudas: Lady Stark había desaparecido. Una intuición terrible fue tomando forma, cerniéndose sobre Petyr y oprimiéndole el pecho, mientras Kettleblack y el guardia discutían acaloradamente. Algo le hacía presumir que no se trataba de una travesura de Sansa; la joven ya se había divertido bastante, y aquel mediodía la había visto decidida a arreglarse para ver a Harrold. Si no había llegado ni siquiera hasta la torre, y no estaba con Hardyng, le había debido suceder algo por el camino, justo al volver del torneo; mientras el castillo se encontraba todavía desierto. Algo así tenía que estar planeado de antemano. Fuera quien fuese el responsable de la desaparición de Sansa, y Petyr ya contaba con un par sospechosos en mente, aquello parecía a todas luces un secuestro. En el mejor de los casos pronto recibiría un mensaje pidiendo el rescate de su hija. Sólo si no le enviaban nada empezaría a preocuparse de verdad.

Dio orden a ambos hombres de no alertar por el momento a nadie que no fuera estrictamente necesario. El guardia, un joven lampiño que se encontraba entre sobrecogido y desconcertado, informaría a Ser Marwyn, el capitán de la guardia de Lord Royce. Darían la orden de cerrar las puertas de la ciudad: nadie saldría ni entraría aquella noche. Kettleblack buscaría a Ser Lothor, pero todos debían actuar con cautela al menos hasta que terminase la celebración. Prestos a cumplir las órdenes, se despidieron con sendas venias y abandonaron el salón a paso ligero. Petyr contaba con que Oswell interrogaría además a todos quienes tenían tratos con él o podían haber visto algo. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, y quedó a solas en sus habitaciones, sin nada que hacer, salvo esperar. El silencio cayó a plomo encima de él y tomó consciencia del vacío, y de la quietud que lo rodeaba, pesada, enrarecida. No se oía silbar el viento esa noche, y el crepitar de las llamas era tenue, como si llegara desde muy lejos. Se resignó a permanecer allí; la compañía del castellano y los demás le hastiaba, y ya no tenía ánimos para soportarlos más. Como un autómata, dirigió sus pasos hacia la dura escalera de piedra, que ascendía en amplia espiral hasta sus aposentos. Subió los peldaños con los ojos mirando al interior de su cabeza más que al camino de sobras conocido. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, él no podía hacer más. Necesitaba descansar. Sólo así podía justificarse no haber reparado antes en la ausencia de Sansa, que debería haber sido en todo momento la única prioridad. Por mucho que Kettleblack fuese responsable de ella, cosa que no pensaba olvidar en caso de que le hubiese sucedido algo, se sentía culpable. Y su ansiedad iba en aumento conforme imaginaba los posibles escenarios, descartaba sospechosos. Quería creer que no tenía razones para preocuparse tanto y mantener la calma, pero los dedos le temblaron al soltar el broche del sinsonte y dejarlo sobre la mesa, entre los pergaminos. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Con quién? Necesitaba saberlo, quería estar despierto cuando llegaran noticias. Deslizó unas gotas de un líquido marrón oscuro, casi negro y muy amargo, en una copa de vino dulce. Procedía de Dorne y ayudaba a mantener la mente despejada cuando el sueño amenazaba con vencerle a uno. Ni aún así evitó cabecear mientras revisaba sus cuentas y releía cartas cuya contestación aún tenía pendiente. Terminaba de calcular los beneficios de una transacción y se preguntaba cuánto le pedirían por recuperar a Alayne. Untaba la pluma en el tintero y el leve tintineo al chocar contra el cristal le calmaba los nervios y le adormecía. Perdió la noción del tiempo allí sentado, negándose a ir hasta la cama pero incapaz concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho llegó a quedarse dormido hasta tres veces. La primera fue sólo una cabezada, una imagen breve, y por un momento creyó que lo había soñado todo y que Sansa estaba durmiendo allí en su habitación. Volver a la realidad y recordar le dejó un regusto amargo. En una segunda ocasión apoyó la cabeza sobre los brazos, flexionados sobre la mesa a modo de almohada, y se permitió la pequeña indulgencia de cerrar los ojos unos minutos que se convirtieron en más de una hora.

Soñó con Catelyn. Eran niños, pero ella estaba enfadada porque quería que le dijese dónde estaba Sansa. Le empujaba, le gritaba, y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero él no sabía de quién le estaba hablando. Lysa los miraba desde el otro lado del río, un río que no se parecía en nada a ninguno que hubiese visto jamás, cuyas aguas fluían lentas, densas como brea. No hubiera sabido decir dónde se encontraban, ni por qué la presencia de Lysa le inquietaba tanto. Sólo los miraba fijamente, de pie, al otro lado, toda ojos y cabellos pelirrojos, trenzados con flores entrelazadas. Y Catelyn seguía preguntando por aquella chica, cada vez más angustiada. Él se quedó callado, desconcertado, sin saber cómo consolarla ni qué decir. Las facciones de la niña Cat se deformaron, su rostro y sus manos se llenaron de arrugas y sus cabellos se volvieron grises como la ceniza y quebradizos como paja, pero ella seguía siendo una niña que lloraba.

-¡Devuélvemela! ¡Devuélvemela, Petyr! -Chilló, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Dónde está? ¡Déjame verla, por favor! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Y justo cuando se disponía a explicarle, cuando creyó que las palabras saldrían de su boca, atravesó el precioso cuello un terrible corte, profundo, de lado a lado, supurando sangre. Su piel iba perdiendo color a medida que brotaba de la herida, y ella dejó de chillar. Sólo movía los labios, y podía leer en ellos la misma última pregunta que había acabado convertida en un grito agónico, estremecedor: "Dón-de-es-tá-dón-de-dón-de". Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás y alejarse de allí, pero lo sobresaltó una presencia a su espalda. Lysa había cruzado el río. Seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos desorbitados que apenas parecían humanos. Su expresión no varió un ápice al alargar la mano hacia él. Catelyn la imitó, y entre ambas lo empujaron al río.

Seguramente fue una suerte que nunca llegara a recordar cuál fue su tercer sueño. Lo despertó la voz apremiante de Mela.

-Mi señor, el maestre Colemon desea veros.

Se preguntó quién le había dado permiso para entrar en su habitación. Se llevó la mano a la frente, empapada de sudor, y volvió su atención hacia la vieja criada. La voz le brotó de la garganta ronca y algo tomada:

-¿Qué hora es? -Carraspeó antes de añadir-, ¿qué quiere?

-Está amaneciendo, mi señor. No me lo ha dicho, pero...

-¿Ha terminado ya la fiesta? -Interrumpió.

-Sí, así es, hace poco que se retiraron los últimos invitados -contestó algo contrariada-, ¿os encontráis bien?

No. Había sido una de las peores noches que podía recordar. Culpó de ello a la cena y al brebaje dorniense conforme se incorporaba. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que necesitaba acostarse.

-¿Sabes si ha venido alguien antes que tú? Me quedé traspuesto y puede no lo oyese.

-No lo sé -Mela lo miró mientras se acomodaba el coleto bordado sobre los hombros y se abrochaba el sinsonte a la altura del pecho-. ¿Qué le digo al maestre?

-Dile que le atenderé en cuanto me sea posible. -Ahora no tenía tiempo para atender al vejestorio. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que ésa era la razón por la que Mela estaba allí-. Necesito saber si mi hija ha vuelto esta noche.

Un intercambio de miradas le fue suficiente para confirmar que la criada ya había oído lo de la desaparición de Alayne. Los movimientos de la guardia no habrían pasado del todo desapercibidos. Ella no trató de ocultar lo que sabía.

-No, mi señor.

Respiró hondo.

-Despierta a Lord Nestor, si es que puedes. Necesitaré ayuda, y por lo menos debe estar informado. -Se le crisparon los nervios al ver que Mela no se movía-. ¿Quieres que te lo deje por escrito? -Espetó, irritado.

Ella captó la indirecta y se volvió hacia la puerta; mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras, Petyr añadió:

-Sobre todo averigua si alguien sabe algo.

Esperó que le hubiese oído. Una vez solo de nuevo, se cercioró de que Sansa no estaba en su aposento y salió de la torre. No iba a quedarse allí encerrado más tiempo, y tenía motivos más que de sobra para registrar la ciudad. En cuando lograse dar con Ser Marwyn, pensó, iría con ellos. Aunque tal vez fuese más prudente quedarse en el castillo tras dar la orden. Cabía la posibilidad incluso de que aquella trampa estuviera pensada para él, y por eso no le habían pedido ningún rescate. Ante la puerta de sus aposentos había apostado otro guardia distinto, mayor y con las patillas tan grandes que se le juntaban con la barba y el bigote entrecanos. No parecía muy contento de estar allí a esas horas, y menos aún de ver al Lord Protector. Petyr hizo caso omiso y le ordenó ir a buscar a su capitán. Debía reunirse con él a la entrada del castillo con una pequeña brigada.

Iba en esa dirección, cavilando sobre si saldría o no, cuando encontró al maestre Colemon al final de un corredor. A Petyr le hubiese gustado ser invisible para no tener que usar evasivas.

-Lord Baelish, -lo llamó el anciano mientras pasaba a su lado como una exhalación-. Por favor, se trata de un asunto urgente.

-Puede esperar.

Fuera lo que fuese, podía esperar un poco más, hasta que hubiese hecho algo por dar con Sansa. Las imágenes de sus pesadillas todavía se le aparecían en las sombras de las paredes, o se proyectaban sobre el polvo en suspensión que danzaba a la luz del amanecer en los grandes salones desiertos. Un eco de risas llamó su atención por un instante, y se volvió hacia los ventanales por los que irrumpían los rayos de sol. Usando la mano de visera, alcanzó a ver unas figuras que subían desde el patio. Reconoció sus voces antes de que entraran y se encontrasen. El primero en abrir la puerta fue Harrold, seguido por los Waynwod.

-Lord Baelish -se sorprendió el Joven Halcón-. Es temprano para empezar a trabajar, mi señor.

Los cuatro llevaban los cabellos revueltos y apestaban a cerveza. Aunque Harry, como siempre, gozaba de mejor aspecto que los demás.

-También es un poco tarde para volver de festejar -observó Petyr, más ácido de lo que pretendía. Se le ocurrió que tal vez fuese buena idea preocupar al muchacho-. No es trabajo lo que me ha despertado. Mi hija ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo? -Exclamó Ser Donnel-. ¿Lady Alayne?

"No, mi otra hija, imbécil."

-Ayer por la tarde no volvió a la torre -explicó-. Nadie la ha visto desde el torneo.

Aguardó con placer a ver la reacción en el rostro de Hardyng. En un primer momento pareció costarle asumir la noticia. Pero su boca se tensó, su mirada se llenó de preocupación, y se llevó la mano a la guarda de la espada. El muy infeliz, por supuesto, había salido de fiesta armado. Los Waynwood aguardaban, serios, y Wallace más bien sobrecogido por la situación, a juzgar por la boca abierta y la mirada nerviosa, que iba pasando de sus hermanos a Harry y de Harry a Petyr.

-¿Habéis avisado a la guardia?

"Ni se me había ocurrido hacerlo."

-Están avisados. -Sostuvo la mirada del muchacho, satisfecho de haber podido descargar parte de su preocupación en otra persona-. He de reunirme ahora con Ser Marwyn: van a registrar la ciudad.

-¿Seguro de que es necesario? -Inquirió el mayor en tono grave-. Mi señor, sólo han pasado horas. ¿Alguien ha pedido un rescate? ¿Sabéis dónde puede estar?

Con rescate o sin él, cada hora era una posibilidad más de que Sansa estuviese fuera de la ciudad. Sin embargo, Harrold no aguardó respuesta.

-Permitid que os acompañemos, por favor.

Petyr parpadeó, los miró de hito en hito y chasqueó la lengua.

-Muy loable, pero no creo que estéis en condiciones y no será necesario.

-Si han secuestrado a Alayne -insistió Harrold, terco, casi a punto de desenvainar-. No será otro quien os traiga las cabezas de los culpables.

En ese delicioso instante se dio cuenta de que acababa de proporcionar a aquel proyecto de caballero la oportunidad de rescatar a una doncella en apuros. La situación le resultó tan tronchante que, de no haberse tratado de Sansa, no habría podido contener la risa. Fingió valorar la situación unos instantes y por fin accedió a que lo acompañasen. Los Waynwood, que en un principio no parecían convencidos con aquella empresa, se envalentonaron una vez llegados ante la guardia. Ser Marwyn les garantizó que nadie había entrado ni salido de las Puertas de la Luna aquella noche, y varios de sus hombres patrullaban las calles en busca de algún rastro de la desaparecida. La brigada reunida para acompañarles a registrar el pueblo constaba de dieciséis guardias, a los que había que sumar al pajarito con ínfulas y compañía. Tras un breve saludo a las puertas del castillo, todos se dirigieron a las caballerizas, a por las monturas de Lord Baelish y el capitán. Petyr ignoraba si Harrold saldría también a caballo; probablemente sí.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Ser Marwyn se adelantó un poco al resto para poder susurrar algo al Lord Protector sin que lo oyesen los demás:

-Anoche alguien dejó un mensaje sobre mi mesa. Va dirigido a vos; no lo he abierto.

Sacó un sobre que había llevado oculto sobre el pecho y se lo tendió tras doblar la esquina de las escaleras que bajaban a los establos. Petyr aceleró el paso para poder cruzar los rediles hasta donde le llegara luz suficiente para leer. El sobre no llevaba lacre, pero confiaba en que Ser Marwyn dijese la verdad. Fuese así o no, poco importaba: lo único que contenía era una frase. Una dirección.

Por suerte no lo había dejado todo al azar, y allí estaba la recompensa: alguien había hablado. Ya creía estar bastante seguro de quién había sido el hijo de puta detrás de todo. Apretó los dientes y guardó con gesto brusco la nota con la dirección a la que debían dirigirse. Tras meditar durante unos instantes lo que aquello podía implicar, se giró hacia el resto. ¿Sería seguro ir con tanta gente? ¿En qué estado se encontraría Sansa? ¿Qué sabía aquel hombre, qué pretendía, qué le habría hecho? ¿Seguiría en el mismo sitio cuando ellos llegaran? Maldijo entre dientes.

Uno de los mozos se dirigió hacia él con la montura preparada. La guardia esperaba junto al muro de los establos; Ser Harrold estaba terminando de asegurar las cinchas, y no se veía a Ser Merwyn ni a ninguno de los demás desde allí. A quien sí vio, en cambio, fue al maestre Colemon, que se había aparecido como un fantasma junto a Petyr mientras éste releía la nota.

-Mi señor -suplicó el anciano, al tiempo que lanzaba miradas furtivas en derredor.

-¿Qué pasa? -Contestó con un deje impaciente; sobre todo ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestarle atención-. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿No puedes esperar a que regrese? Alayne ha desaparecido, ya deberías saber que no tengo tiempo, sea lo que sea.

Lord Baelish colocó su pie izquierdo en el estribo, listo para montar. Estaba a punto de darse impulso cuando la mano del maestre lo retuvo del brazo, y sus labios finos y secos se posaron sobre su oído, dejando salir las palabras que no se había atrevido a pronunciar hasta ahora, en un susurro seco, espantoso:

-Mi señor. Lord Arryn ha muerto.


End file.
